Slipping Away
by Vitaly Al
Summary: Nunca reconoces cuando será el día más importante de tu vida, no hasta que está sucediendo, no hasta que estás justo en el momento. El día que te rompen el corazón; el día que conoces a tu alma gemela; el día que te das cuenta que no hay suficiente tiempo... porque quieres seguir viviendo. Esos son los días importantes, los días que en verdad importan. universo alternativo ShizNat.
1. Still Boy

...

 **Capítulo 1. Still Boy.**

...

 **Disclaimer.** Los personajes de Mai Hime no son de mi propiedad, son de _Sunrise,_ sólo los he tomado prestado sin algún beneficio monetario. Eso sí, la historia es mía.

...

Capítulo 1. Still Boy

...

-"Me han cambiado a mí pareja ¿puedes creerlo?"

-"¿pareja?"

-"sí... con la que debo de entregar los trabajos de la escuela" - mencioné con desinterés mientras garabateaba mi libreta

-"¡oh, ya! bueno, ya te dije, los cambios siempre son buenos"

-"sí, eso... eso me hace pensar mucho y no estoy tan convencida"

-"pues deberías convencerte... mejor ve el lado positivo a todo esto" - ella también hacía lo propio en sus hojas - "y... ¿cómo es?"

-"ya sabes, una típica chica inteligente, destaca en todo, popular, algunos dicen que es bonita..."

-"¿algunos?"

-"sí, eso dicen, cosa de chicos después de todo. El chiste es que es la perfección andando..."

-"suena como una buena estudiante"

-"bueno tendría que serlo" - miro la hora en mí celular - "después de todo dicen que será la próxima presidenta del consejo estudiantil"

-"entonces, ¿te vas a animar a ser su amiga?"

-"claro que no... ¿sabes que lugar ocupó en la cadena alimenticia?"

-"pero a lo mejor y te aplicas en la escuela..." - habla como sí fueran muy obvias sus observaciones - "no veo el conflicto y a ti te haría muy bien relacionarte con personas así"

-"¡oh mira! ¡cómo no lo pensé antes! Gracias me has arreglado la vida"

-"Natsuki" - dice en tono de advertencia al no disfrutar del sarcasmo

-"tranquila Youko..." - empiezo a recoger mis cosas y me levantó - "... No es el tipo de persona que en verdad me agrade"

-"¿no te agrada?"

-"no la odio... eso debería de bastar ¿no? Además prefería a mi antigua pareja..." - suspiro con cansancio - "nos vemos, hoy Saeko me invitó a comer" - y camino a la salida.

...

El instituto Fuuka-Gakuen, es famoso por ser una escuela de prestigio y de renombre en todo Japón, sus grandes instalaciones están divididas para la educación media superior y de universidad, así que, sí para llegar a formar parte de esté santuario educativo cuesta, cuesta el doble tratar de permanecer dentro.

Está es la escuela donde mis padres habían estudiado, formado y crecido, por eso era necesario que yo también estudiara aquí para seguir con esa tradición familiar.

De la universidad Gakuen, han salido grandes figuras tanto en arte como en ciencias, por lo que cuando estaba en la escuela elemental tuve que esforzarme para poder ser aceptada en Fuuka, no es que sea tan difícil para mí.

Desde que formó parte del alumnado he observando como todos y cada uno de los estudiantes dan lo mejor de sí para no dañar el prestigio que conserva el colegio y de igual forma no defraudar a nuestras familias y sobre todo a nosotros mismos. Entonces ¿sí yo tengo que esforzarme para permanecer y ella tiene que esforzarse y el también debe de esforzarse, por qué mí compañera de equipo no se esfuerza?

-"Shizuru... habló en serio, estás apuntó de causarme una gran migraña" - dice Mai, mientras se masajea la sien

-"pues a mí me va a dar... no sé, un infarto o algo al ver mis calificaciones descender con tanta rapidez"

-"no exageres, a penas son dos semanas de que inicio el semestre"

-"pues en estás dos semanas o mí pareja no hace su parte o de plano no viene"

-"¡Silencio!"

¿Está es la octava? no, la novena... Bueno la verdad no recuerdo cuantas veces me he quejado hoy mientras estamos en nuestro descanso.

-"pero Mai..."

-"¡Ay! De verdad no te piensas callar"

-"claro, lo dices porque a ti te tocó trabajar con tu novio"

Un profundo suspiro de mí amiga me hace saber su frustración.

-"bien, de acuerdo ¿por qué no hablas con ella de todo ésto?

-"lo he intentado, pero Natsuki es... bueno es algo que no logró definir"

Claro que lo había intentado, justamente fue el martes hace tres días, fecha en la que teníamos que entregar un ensayo, y el día anterior se había dado el lujo de faltar, motivo por lo cual no nos pusimos desacuerdo, pero ahí va la ingenua de Shizuru, creyendo en que mí colega tendría un poquitín de vergüenza, grande fue mí decepción al momento de pedir su parte del ensayo, casualmente a mi compañera se le ocurrió darme el brillante pretexto «¡ _hey! no me acordaba que formábamos equipo. Lo siento, el trabajo se me olvido por completo. Una lástima ¿no?_ » decía bien quitada de la pena mientras rayaba su libreta sin voltear a verme ¡a mí!

-"Mmmh, tienes razón después de todo hablamos de Kuga"

-"no se que voy hacer" - la derrota era más que evidente

-"tranquila" - dice Mai en plan de consuelo - "sólo habla con los maestros"

-"también lo intenté y tampoco funcionó... Unos dijeron que fuera paciente, ¿lo puedes creer? soy Shizuru Fujino, ¡como yo, no hay otra persona paciente! Otros simplemente se escogieron de hombros"

-"¿entonces date por muerta y no me hagas perder el tiempo?"

-"¡Mai!"

-"es la verdad"

-"¡No! Tiene que haber otra solución" - digo con contundencia - "ya sé... tú vas a hacer algo"

-"¡oh no! ni loca me le acercó" - dice Mai en un manerismo exagerado

-"vamos... después de todo es tu amiga"

-"deja te corrijo... Eso fue en el jardín de niños ¿escuchaste bien? 'fue' del verbo hace una eternidad, ni siquiera drogada con hongos de papá pitufo me le quiero acercar"

-"¡por favor!" - el tono lastimero de mi voz parece no surgir efecto - "sabes que sí mis calificaciones bajan, no podré cumplir mis objetivos"

-"¿cuáles objetivos Shizuru? ¿Quien eres... tu padre o que?"

-"oh disculpa, sí tú todavía no sabes lo que harás con tú vida no es mí problema"

-"¿y tú sí?" - refuta ella en plan sarcastico

-"¡bien yo tampoco! pero mí papá en serio quiere verme dentro del consejo estudiantil"

-"¿y tú que diablos crees que yo puedo hacer?

-" no sé, pero por favor ayúdame" - Mai me voltea a ver y por su cara sé que casi afloja

-"bien, dejárselo a mamá Mai y ya veré como pongo los patitos en fila"

-"¿me vas a ayudar?" - mí sonrisa fue más grande de lo normal y eso que lo quise disimular

-"sí, pero ahora ya cállate" - como buena amiga decidí guardar silencio

-"¿y que vas hacer?"

-"¡Shizuru, por dios!" - pero sólo fueron diez segundos

 **...**

 **Nota:**  
 **Canción**. Still Boy - Kashmir

...


	2. Innocence

...

 **Capítulo 2.** **Innocence.**

 **...**

 **-** "Alyssa, estaba emocionada cuando nos vio en la salida" - le cuento con una sonrisa recordando el momento - "me enseñó lo que había hecho en clases"

-"debió haberle sorprendido tu presencia"

-"ya lo creo..."

Los silencios entre nuestras pláticas eran muy común, de alguna forma eso se había vuelto una costumbre entre Youko y yo... eran esos pequeños momentos de silencio cuando más disfrutaba su presencia. Aunque el hablar de vez en cuando nos ayudaba a matar el tiempo, ella haciendo lo suyo y yo garabateando mí libreta.

-"entonces pasaron juntas el cumpleaños de Alyssa"

-"no, sólo... sólo fue un momento... tenían que ir al trabajo de papá, para comprar un pastel"

-"¿no querías ir con ellos?"

-"hubiera matado por ir"

-"¿entonces?"

-"mí papá ya estaba con Tomoe"

-"ya veo"

...

El día pintaba mal, para empezar toda la noche no había podido dormir por tratar de terminar la tarea, siendo en la madrugada cuando por fin pude tocar mi cama.

De haber sabido que con el solo tocar su textura alcolchonada me provocaría entrar en una especie de coma, que ni el despertado podría sacarme de la cama, mejor me hubiera mantenido despierta.

El levantarme tarde significaba muchos problemas, pero sólo dos de ellos en un día como hoy resultaban relevantes. El primero era que había roto mi asistencia perfecta y la segunda era...

-"lo siento Shizuru, pero no puedo dejarte pasar a que hagas el examen"

-"por favor Midori-sensei, de verdad tuve un percance en el camino" - suplicaba, con mi bolso en hombro y mi tarea en mano

-"lo sé y creeme que lo entiendo, pero hace..." - mira su reloj - "...cincuenta y cinco minutos que empezó el examen" - me repite por tercera vez - "sería injusto para los demás"

-"pero.."

Y nada. Nada de lo que dije o hice la hizo cambiar de opinión.

Derrotada y sin gana de que me siguieran observando los curiosos que habían presenciado el acontecimiento del año, decidí retirarme... obviamente muy indignada.

Tanta fue mí indignación, que no me di cuenta de que la señora del aseo tenía mojado el suelo, motivo por lo cual tropecé tirando todas las hojas de mi tarea al agua. Tirando todo mi esfuerzo. Tirando uno que otro insultó aquel que se atrevía permanecer unos mendigos segundos a mi alrededor... Al final también tiré mi reputación de alumna ejemplar.

Y es así que proclamo hoy como el peor día de un todas las posibles Shizuru's del mundo.

Es que desde que me levanté parecía que era todos contra Shizuru, para empezar antes de llegar a la escuela había perdido la oportunidad de que mi papá me viniera a dejar como siempre, y al no encontrar ningún taxi... Tuve que hacer uso de cualquier transporte público y en él me encontré a Natsuki con una señora, bueno no taaaan señora, una mujer de unos veinti-algo, treinta y pico, algo por el estilo. Nada relevante sucedió allí.

Hablando de mi compañera de equipo, fue por su culpa que me desvelara y se me hiciera tardé.

Porque ya recapitulando ¿cómo es posible que Natsuki, me hiciera eso a mí? Tal vez se lo fuera hecho a esa chica rubia que tartamudea cada vez que se acerca a ella... o a ese chico que que era su antiguo compañero, y que por cierto ponía cara de idiota cada vez que hacían equipo ¡pero a mí!

-" _Yamada, en realidad quisiera que me cambiara a mí pareja" -_ la escuche decir ayer antes de salir de la última clase

- _"hablas de Shizuru"_

 _-"sí... es que creo que no tenemos química"_

 _-"va a trabajar contigo, no a ser tú novia"_

Ósea... sí entendí bien, el caso perdido de Fuuka me quería cambiar, ni que yo fuera el parásito de está relación ¿cómo es eso posible? ¡es el caso perdido de Fuuka! Y haber ¿por qué no me lo dice en la cara? pero no, la niña fue acusarme con el maestro.

Furiosa salí del salón y cuando bajaba las escaleras escuche que alguien me llamaba, al voltear y ver quien era, vi a la dueña de esos malditos ojos verdes entonces corrí más rápido y me propuse terminar yo sola el trabajo. Y pensé; _«No necesitó de nadie. Soy Shizuru Fujino. Soy capaz de eso y más»_ O eso creía... Porque hablando de trabajo, será el trabajo que ya no podré entregar... Y sólo para aclarar, lo que sucedió no fue mi culpa, fue culpa del universo que de seguro tiene un plan macabro en mi contra.

Y es así como apenas inicia mi día.. ¿Y ahora qué hago? Digo, el condenado examen ya no lo puedo presentar y la tarea... menos. Sí se enteran mis padres me van a matar. Bien Shizuru, no importa... Vamos a reflexionar en la biblioteca.

-"¡hey pareja!

-"¡Ay! No es cierto" - porque de todas las personas justamente me tenía que topar con ella

-"oye... te estoy hablando" - dice llegando a mi lado

-"pues bien, me llamó Shizuru Fujino o me dices Shizuru o me dices Fujino" - le hago la aclaración

-"relajate... Sólo quería aclarar lo de ayer"

-"¿qué con ayer?" - me hago la desentendida y veo su cara de confusión

-"pues con lo del profesor Yamada"

-"no sé de que me hablas, y mira no tengo tiempo para escucharte"

-"pero..."

-"¡shhh! Nada, Natsuki!"

Y así se hace una salida dramática... ¿qué? Creé que con su simple aclaración se me va a resolver los problemas que ahora tengo, pues no. ¡pues está! ¡¿qué se cree?!

Bien Shizuru, reanudemos nuestro camino a la biblioteca

 **...**

 **Nota:**  
 **Canción.** Innocence - Electric Youth.

...

 **Nota de autor.**

¡Hey! Ya llego el nuevo capitulo. Les agradezco la nueva oportunidad y espero que les agrade, porque por el momento a mí me está agradando escribirlo.

Es Shiznat, así que sólo se centrará para conocer a esos personajes, los demás son secundarios que enriquecen a la lectura pero no tocar sus vidas como tal.

Advierto que será capítulos cortos, pero que se irán publicado más seguido.

Me gusta leer sus opiniones y cualquier duda... aclaración... felicitaciones... maldiciones o un saludo a mí amigo imaginario, es bien recibido en la mendiga caja de comentarios.

...

 **Respuesta.**  
 ***** Ririshiyo. ¡Hey! A ti te agradezco la oportunidad que le das a la historia y para que no estés taaan impaciente ya está el nuevo capitulo. Cuídate.

*Ray. ¡oh! Gracias, espero que te agrade las siguientes actualizaciones (cómo secreto te digo que ya tengo unos capítulos, ya sabes... secretos). Cuídate.

*licborrego. ¡Hola! Espero que también hayas tenido un buen fin de semana y que tu Lunes sea decente... es que a mí me dan flojera los lunes, es el día que me arranca de mi hermosa y calientita cama. Y bueno, espero que te guste la historia, Shizuru, será algo diferente y Natsuki... también y creó que a las dos les costará ganarse a la otra. Cuídate.

...

 **Agradezco a todos los que leen, comentan, le dan favorito o siguen la historia.**

...

 **Arrivederci**


	3. How To Disappear Complety

...

 **Capítulo 3.** **How To disappear complety**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer.** Los personajes de Mai Hime no son de mi propiedad, son de _Sunrise,_ sólo los he tomado prestado sin algún beneficio monetario. Eso sí, la historia es mía.

 **...**

 **Capítulo 3.** **How To disappear complety**  
 **...**

¿Te ha pasado que cada vez que piensas en ese acontecimiento que marco tu vida... te llega esa sensación de que debiste haber actuado diferente? hacer esto... hacer aquello.

Es muy difícil saber que es lo que hubiera sucedido, solo se tiene esas suposiciones de que el escenario que vives ahora sería muy diferente... sería mejor.

Cada vez que estoy en un problema, tengo la sensación de que esa persona a la que le pasa esa tragedia no soy yo. Es como si mí mente se alejara tanto de mi cuerpo sólo para saber cómo actuará esté. Como sí le resultara divertido ver al sujeto reaccionar por instinto.

Cuando se está en una situación difícil, lo que recomiendan todos, es pensar con la cabeza fría, analizar el conflicto porque cada decisión que tomes puede repercutir en tu vida... y seguramente en la de los demás.

Después de que ha pasado aquel acontecimiento solo te queda observar, escuchar y recordar, después de todo el pasado ya está escrito y la tínta ya está seca... y nunca tendremos idea de lo que sucedería sí hubiéramos actuado diferente.

-"¿tus exámenes han mejora bastante" - dice Youko

-"que bueno... Estaba nerviosa"

 **...**

-"discúlpeme pero ayer se llevaron ese libro"

-"ara... es una lástima" - y yo que pensaba hacer la tarea otra vez.

Cansada emocionalmente tomé cualquier libro y me senté en una mesa dispuesta a distraerme con la desgracia ajena de los personajes y empecé a leerlo, ¿por qué tomé el de los vampiros afeminados? pasado los minutos escuche...

-"vengo a entregar esto" - esa voz otra vez

-"gracias Natsuki, justamente la señorita de allá lo estaba buscando"

En el lugar habían tres chicos y cinco chicas incluida yo. Todos haciendo lo que se supone que estuvieramos haciendo, pero como estaba yo en un rincón, el tormento de Fuuka no me lograba ver.

-"¿quien?" - preguntó

-"la de la mesa del rincón"

Natsuki se acercaba distraidamente y al estar cerca de mi logré ver la sorpresa inicial en su rostro al verme.

-"así que tú querías el libro" - me acerca el libro y cuando estoy apuntó de tomarlo lo aleja

-"Natsuki, no estoy para juegos"

-"¿y para que lo quieres?"

-"obviamente para hacer mi tarea"

-"así que Fujino, no ha hecho su tarea"

-"¡¿me lo vas a dar o no?!"

Las mesas de a lado nos silenciaron y es que no nos dimos cuenta que estábamos hablando en voz alta... ¿O solo yo era la que gritaba? bueno da igual. Natsuki se encarga de toma asiento cerca de mí.

-"mira... me disculpo por lo de ayer" - empezamos. Ella en un susurro...

-"no me interesa... Sólo quiero hacer mi tarea" - ...y yo le seguí

-"pero ya la tienes hecha"

-"obviamente no, sufrió un accidente por culpa de... ¿qué te cuento a ti?"

-"¿tú fuiste la que dejó el basurero frente al salón?"

-"cállate... fue un accidente"

-"lo sé, te vi tropezar..." - sonríe de lado y al ver mi mirada continúa - "...pero hablando en serio... Ya tenemos el trabajo completo"

-"¿como que tenemos?"

-"mira" - de su bolso saca una carpeta -"toma"

Al ver el contenido puedo ver mi trabajo y mientras voy pasado las hojas para saber sí está completo me doy cuenta que no, sólo las primeras tres páginas el resto no son mías, supongo que son de ella, pero de esa forma puede pasar como sí fuera un trabajo completo. Desvío la mirada a Natsuki y espero que capte el mensaje.

-"bueno..." - empieza. Sí captó el mensaje - "cuando vi que no te tomaste la molestia de recoger tú desastre, me acerque a levantarlo y vi que era la tarea de Yamada"

-"¿por qué lo recogiste?"

-"supongo que entiendes la lógica del juego cuando te dicen que somos equipo... El punto es que no se salvo por completo, pero con lo que yo hice creo que es suficiente"

-"¿hablas en serio?"

-"sí..." - arqueo mi ceja derecha no creyendo lo que escucho - "esta bien... también quiero algo a cambió"

 **...**

-"¿y que dijo Yamada?" - preguntó Mai

-"pues que había sido un gran trabajo"

De hecho hasta a mí me sorprendió sacar un sobresaliente. No es que desconfie de mis capacidades, pero ese trabajo no era 100% mío, ni siquiera creo que el 30% lo sea.

-"¿y Kuga, qué te pidió a cambió?"

Eso es más complicado de explicar. Cuando soltó su ayuda muy, pero "MUY" desinteresada me le quedé viendo a los ojos por un largo rato para ver con que tarugada me salía. Al final creó que fue demasiado largo porque ella se sonrrojo y rompió el contacto visual.

-"pues no dijo nada... Me dejó el trabajo y se fue. Y desde ayer que no la veo"

-"Mmmh... ¿crees que me convendría ser amiga de esa chica pelirroja"

-"¿qué? ¿de qué hablas?" - ¿y yo que voy a saber?

-"pues... Como ya vendiste tu alma al diablo, y todo por un sobresaliente en la clase de Yamada-Sensei, tengo que conseguir una nueva mejor amiga"

-"¿seguimos con el tema de Natsuki? - porque sí es así no entiendo que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra

-"¡obviamente! ¿que no te has dado cuenta?

-"pues claramente no" -

-"mira... deja te lo explicó a tu nivel"

-"¡No estoy retrasada Mai!" - no lo puedo creer ¡¿me dijo retrasada?!

-"¡es que no te has dado cuenta del problema! Kuga... Natsuki Kuga, la princesa de hielo; la delincuente de Fuuka; la asocial que no se atreve ni hablar con su propia sombra; la que anda por la vida sola con su soledad..." - dice Mai muy exaltada - "¡ella te ha pedido algo a cambió! ¡a ti!"

-"no crees que exageras ¿qué sería lo peor que pueda pedirme?"

-"pues no sé... Que le ayudes a vender sus drogas o te pida un riñón tuyo para venderlo en el mercado negro o peor aún... que te haga leer toda la saga del hermano sádico-sexual perdido de la doctora Meredith Grey"

Muy estúpida su conclusión, pero después de todo tiene cierto grado de lógica pues todos se preguntaran ¿que quiere la desequilibrada de Fuuka con la pobre chica indefensa. Después de todo cualquiera a lado de Natsuki, parece indefenso.

-"Shizuru, ¡estamos hablando de Kuga!"

...

 **Nota:**

 **Canción:** How To Disappear Complety - RadioHead

 **Nota de autor.**

Hola. Ya llego el nuevo capítulo, mi amigo imaginario estubo de insistente para que ya lo publicara por lo que espero sea de su agrado. Nos vemos en el siguiente.

 **Respuestas.**

*Langely. jajaja, muy bien como lo has pedido ya esta el nuevo capitulo. Cuidate y saludos

* . Exacto, es de muy mal gusto que hablen mal de ti a tus espaldas, pero ya veremos que problemas le traera más despues a Natsuki el intentar redimirse. Saludos.

*jessi-04. Muy bien, son capítulos cortos, pero por una u otra razón estás dos van a ir avanzando poco a poco. Cuidate y Saludos.

...

 **Agradezco a todos los que leen, comentan, le dan favorito o siguen la historia.**

...

 **Arrivederci**


	4. Pumped Up Kicks

...

 **Capitulo 4. Pumped Up Kicks**

...

 **Disclaimer.** Los personajes de Mai Hime no son de mi propiedad, son de Sunrise, sólo los he tomado prestado sin algún beneficio monetario. Eso sí, la historia es mía.

...

 **Capitulo 4. Pumped Up Kicks**

...

-" _¿estas asustada? Es normal que lo estés. Lo que más nos asusta... lo que más nos duele... es ser odiado por alguien que quieres de verdad"_

Con mis lágrimas cayendo, sólo le escuchaba decir; **"odiado por alguien a quien quieres"** ¿por qué me odía sí yo le quiero? ¿era mi culpa? ¿había cometido un error?

- _"...Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, nada de eso estaba en tus manos"_

No entendía lo que decía esa desconocida. No lo quería escuchar de ella. Lo quería escuchar de mis papás. Para un niño no es fácil de entender y yo no lo entendía. No lograba entender nada y no hizo falta después de todo mis padres dijeron que era muy pequeña para comprender, y tal vez tenían razón. Yo no quería entender, yo sólo quería sentirme protegida.

Y cuando mis padres me quisieron proteger... no entendí porque me habían dejado frente a la puerta de una desconocida.

...

Bien Shizuru, actúa normal; camina normal; sonríe normal; piensa normal. ¡Rayos! obviamente no estas haciendo nada normal.

Maldita Mai, y sus malditas teorías conspiratorias que involucran a Natsuki. Mira que decirme que ella se va a cobrar el 'favor' muy caro, no me ha permitido dormir decentemente.

En primer lugar desde ese momento no he podido dejar de estar alerta cada vez que la rebelde de Fuuka se me acerca. Y es más que obvio porque no la he dejado de ver desde ese momento. Cada vez que estamos en la misma clase, la veo... Cada que nos topamos en los pasillos, la observó... Y cada que nos sientan en equipo, la analizo... siempre pensando que es lo que quiere de mí.

Como ahora, lleva rato trabajando conmigo, siendo amable, dando su opinión en el trabajo. Fue ella que se acerco para trabajar juntas.

-" Desde entonces los seres humanos nos vemos condenados a buscar entre nuestros semejantes a nuestra media naranja..."

¿Qué pretende? En Fuuka, ella es conocida por ser un auténtico desastre. Son legendarias sus faltas, sus malas calificaciones, sus malas maneras para socializar. Recuerdo haber escuchado que ella fue la que le rompió la nariz a su antiguo compañero de equipo. ¿será ahora mi nariz la que sufra daños? ¿se conformara sólo con dañar mi nariz?

-"...para poder estar completos, podría decirse que nos han arrancado nuestro complemento"

¿por qué yo? Yo he sido buena hija, excelente estudiante, amante de la naturaleza ¿Y es así como la vida me paga? con una futura nariz rota... ¡Tiene razón Mai! ¡He vendido mi alma al diablo! ¿y ahora que hago? Soy muy joven para morir.

-"no le entiendo... ¿tú?"

-"¡¿Qué?! ¿Yo qué?" - ¿me está hablando a mi?

-"¿Entendiste está parte o tenemos que leer todo 'el banquete' de Platón?"

-"yo... yo... No estoy segura"

¡Maldición! estoy tan asustada que no hablo correctamente y ella lo sabe, claro que lo sabe... disfruta con mi agonía. Me está torturando lentamente. Estó me dejara un posible daño psicológico.

-"¡oh!..." - finaliza mirándome con sus ojos verdes. Esos ojos que de alguna manera no logró definir, pero de que han de estar malditos, sí... Muy malditos están - "...bueno"

...

-"¿Sólo eso dijo?" - pregunta Mai

-"sí... Al final se acabó la clase y salí lo más rápido que pude"

-"¡demonios! ¡esto es tu culpa!"

-"¿mi culpa? pero sí yo no hice nada" - ¿cómo que mi culpa? Sí yo he actuado como normalmente lo hago... No es como sí un día me hubiera levantado y deseado ser una víctima más.

-"¿nada? Como que nada. Vas a la biblioteca y le vendes tu alma"

-"yo no..."

-"¡Shh! Nada Shizuru... ya la regaste, ya metiste la pata y ahora sólo hay que mantener un perfil bajó" - dice Mai modulando su voz - "ella por ahora no ha hecho ningún movimiento"

-"¿crees que ya no me pida nada?"

-"no estoy segura, pero de ser así debemos tener un 'As' bajó la manga"

-"¿debemos? Sí a ti no te amenazó" - y hablando desde un punto más realista a mí tampoco.

-"calmada Fujino, o tu capacidad actoral se puede ir a pique... y ella ahora sí lo notara"

-"entones ¿qué propones?"

-"tenemos que investigar a una de sus víctimas"

-"¿a Takeda?"

-"no... A su víctima más conocida... Yukino"

Natsuki, sí que ha dejado huella a lo largo de los años, son tantos los afectados por sus berrinches que no acabaría hoy sí los enlistara, pero sólo unos cuántos nombres sobresalen de esa lista y entre ellos están Takeda y Yukino.

Takeda Masashi, fue su compañero de equipo antes que yo, fue el chico al que le rompió la nariz.

Los rumores dicen que fue cuando esté intentó declarar su amor a ella. Desde luego que Natsuki no lo tomo bien y le dio el golpe de su vida.

De ese día recuerdo el tumulto que se formó a fuera del salón, al acercarme fue Mai quien me contó que cuando llegaron todos, vieron a Takeda y a Natsuki a solas pero que él estaba arrodillado lejos de Natsuki mientras se sostenía la nariz sangrante.

Otra de sus víctimas más reconocida es la pobre de Yukino Kikukawa, ella es una estudiante que hace trabajos extra curriculares en la biblioteca.

Su casó es famoso porque se dice que antes era molestada por otras chicas, entre ellas estaba Shiho Munakata, una pelirroja muy infantil para mi gusto.

Kikukawa al ser una persona demasiado tranquila, pasiva y tímida, resultó ser el blanco de muchos, pero ese blanco sólo lo quería el dolor de muelas de Fuuka porque una mañana en plena explanada de la escuela, amenazó a aquel que se atreviera a meterse con Yukino.

Rápido se corrió el rumor de que Kuga tenía una presa favorita. Y nadie se mete con las presas de Kuga.

Cuando llegamos Mai y yo, sólo vimos a una Yukino siendo arrastrada por una Natsuki con el entrecejo fruncido, dejando atrás a tres chicas, dos temblando de miedo y Shiho tirada en el suelo.

-"¡allí está ¡vamos!"

¿pero que demonios está haciendo Mai?

...

 **Nota:**  
 **Canción**. Pumped Up Kicks - Foster The People.

...

 **Nota de autor.** Según este capítulo lo iba a publicar ayer en la mañana, pero como tuve trabajo que hacer no me dio tiempo ni de tocar una triste y simple computadora para subirla, y lo mismo sucedió con mi celular. Así que hoy ya tenemos nuevo capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Nos vemos hasta el siguiente.

...

 **Respuestas.**

*Mariana Rosas. Muchas gracias... siempre es bueno cuando alguien me dice que le agrada ésta historia, asi me dan ánimos de seguir escribiendo cada capítulo. Muchas gracias a ti por darme está oportunidad. Nos vemos y cuídate.

*Uzuki. Hola ¿qué tal? Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y sobre tu pregunta, en unos cuantos capítulos lo sabremos. Cuídate y te deseo grandes días.

*licborrego. Jajaja… ¿serán casualidades del destino el que publique cuando apenas vas a comentar? Ah, nee no lo creo. A Mai más que pervertida creo que será lo contrario, la veo más como que sufre delirio de persecución en cada esquina. Bien, cuídate y nos veremos otro día.

...

 **Agradezco a todos los que leer, comentan, siguen y agregan a favoritos esta historia.** Ailli IK – Cathy 77 – France 29 – Mariana Rosas – Nicocchi 17 – Prado Hdz – YuriLovers24 – Andreinasophia garcia - haru rocha – jennifer df4 – jessi 04 – licborrego – luisenriquevalenciaafericano – Parches – lizzy Natsuki

...

 **¡Arrivederci!**


	5. Kids

...

 **Capítulo 5. Kids**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer.** Los personajes de Mai Hime no son de mi propiedad, son de Sunrise, sólo los he tomado prestado sin algún beneficio monetario. Eso sí, la historia es mía.

 **...**

-"y entonces la fuiste a acusar con tu maestro" - me reprende Youko

-"no la fui a acusar... Solo estaba... jugando"

De nuevo nos encontramos en nuestra rutina. Sólo que ahora yo no estoy rayando mi libreta, estaba haciendo la tarea.

-"¿jugando?"

-"bueno...no, ¡pero ella empezó!"

-"no estoy entendiendo nada"

Claro que no es mi culpa. Ella empezó todo, empezó cuando la mismisima Shizuru Fujino, le pidió a todos los maestro que le cambiarán a su pareja, que ella no está dispuesta a que sus calificaciones bajen.

Obviamente que yo lo iba a saber, esas cosas siempre se saben, siempre hay un chismoso. En este caso fue Midori, que me reprendió por mi falta de compromiso.

Así que yo usé su mismo juego, y admito que fue muy infantil de mi parte, pero en ese momento me pareció divertido declarar mi falta de química con Shizuru, cosa que hasta cierto punto es verdad. Obviamente Yamada me mando por un tubo, cosa que ya sabía, como ya sabía que ella estaba a mis espaldas y escucharia mi queja. Y sí... la escucho. Ella salio corriendo; yo me reí y Yamada me miro feo luego me ignoro. Fin de la historia.

-"oh, ya entiendo... Te hiciste la indignada por algo donde tú sabes que fallaste"

-"no me indigne sólo..."

-"Natsuki, no intentes llamar su atención de está forma"

-"¡yo no quiero su...!"

-"sí quieres ser su amiga... sólo dile y ya"

-"¡¿QUÉ?!

...

Cuando dije que quería evitar que mi nariz y todo mi bello cuerpo saliera lástimado; cuando dije que quería la ayuda de mi 'amiga' y cuando dije que no quería que mis calificaciones bajaran. Lo decía en serio.

Todo, absolutamente todo eso quería evitar, pero sí algúna persona hubiera evitado que yo siguiera a Mai en su juego, tal vez y sólo tal vez crearía que existe algun Dios, cualquiera no me hubiera importado cual.

-"¡Nooooo! ¡yo no hice nada! ¡no traigo dinero!" - grita ella

-"¡Shhh! Yukino, por favor cállate. No te estamos secuestrado" - digo yo

-"¿a no?"

-"¡no!"

-"entonces... ¿por qué... me amordasarón?" - me dice tímida, pero ve de reojo a Mai, y es que la muy bestia le quiso saltar encima a la pobre.

-"porque cuando te hablamos empezaste a gritar y saliste corriendo" - dice Mai

-"¿y por qué me trajeron... contra mi voluntad al salón... más alejado?"

-"porque queríamos más privacidad"

-"¡ah! ... entonces... ¿creen que ya me pueden... desamarrar?" - lo dice temblando

La empiezo a desatar cuidadosamente y juro no saber cuando la atamos, en el momento que reaccione ya estaba inmóvil. En fin veo a Mai, bloquear la salida y estoy a punto de pegarme en la frente con la palma de mí mano de no ser por Yukino que pregunta nuevamente desconfiada.

-"¿y bien?"

-"mira Yukino, yo soy..."

-"sé quienes son... son muy famosas en todo Fuuka" -

Bueno, eso nos ahorra muchas explicaciones. Ella entendera que debe de ayudarme.

-"Estamos aquí para que nos ayudes a derrotar a Kuga" - dice Mai

-"¿a Natsuki?" - Yukino frunce el entrecejo

-"mira Yukino, necesitamos de tu ayuda, sabemos que eres la victima de Natsuki y en verdad es muy indignante la violencia que ejerce ella sobre los demás, pero como yo sere la proxima presidenta del consejo estudiantil quiero empezar a trabajar en el asunto Kuga" - Bien hecho Shizuru, cubres el pánico que tienes alegando ayudar a otro desgraciado y ¡BUM! más votos a tu favor.

-" si claro..." - levanta Mai su pulgar en forma victoriosa - "haremos que corran a Kuga para que ya no te dañe" - ¿correr? pero si yo no quiero que la corran

-"¿esas son sus propuestas de campaña?" - se quita los anteojos y los limpia - "si es así... no cuenten conmigo"

-"yukino, sabemos que estás amenazada, pero no tengas miedo Shizuru ha llegado y te defendera"

-"pero eso ha sido lo más... lo más tonto que he escuchado"

-"mira, sabemos que no crees que habra un cambio..." - digo

-"¿es que no se dan cuenta? vienen y me secuestran para pedir que les ayude a correr a Natsuki de la escuela..." - ¿acaso ya esta enojada? - "...pues bien, antes tenian mi voto, ahora no. No permitire que le hagan estó a Natsuki... al ... al ¡carajo sus propuestas!" - y se fue, no sin antes darle un punta-pie a Mai para que se quite de la puerta.

-"¡Ay Shizuru! ...está... está sufre del sindrome de Estocolmo" - dice Mai con lagrimas en los ojos

...

-"¡Oye!"

No lo entiendo, porque una persona que ha sufrido tantas agresiones por culpa de otra persona, se empeña en defender hasta con los dientes a su agresor. ¿Será cierto lo que dice Mai?

-"¡hey!"

He escuchado sobre el síndrome de Estocolmo, pero nunca lo había visto tan reflejado. Sí éste fuera el caso sí tendría mucho sentido, pero que cuatro personas sufran de lo mismo con el mismo agresor, eso ya es tan irreal.

-"¡espera!"

Con Yukino no salieron bien las cosas, pero que tampoco salieran las cosas bien con Takeda, Erstin y con Akane, eso ya es extraño. Todos y cada uno de ellos defendió a Natsuki como pudo. ¿Estarán asustandos? No lo parecían. ¿Tendrán algún enamoramiento con Kuga? No tengo idea. ¿Qué le ven a Natsuki de ser así?

-"¡SHIZURU!"

Un grito me saco de mis pensamientos cuando sentí mi cuerpo ser empujado con fuerza. Todo se volvió una reproducción acústica muy extraña, el sonido del claxon y el rechinido de llantas estuvieron presentes.

De estar tan concentrada en mi situación con Natsuki no me di cuenta del carro que se a próximo a mi dirección. Sólo sé que antes de caer desmayada tuve la respuesta de mi última pregunta.

-"¿estas bien, Shizuru?"

Tal vez todos y cada uno de ellos vieron esos profundos ojos verdes; tal vez sintieron su cuerpo temblar al estar tan cerca de ella; tal vez fue el dulce aroma que desprende su cuerpo; tal vez fue lo especial que se escucha tu nombre al salir de sus labios por primera vez; tal vez fueron salvados por ella... O tal vez... simplemente tal vez... sólo por ser ella.

...

 **Nota**

Canción **.** Kids - MGMT

 **...**

 **Nota de autor. N** uevo capitulo y espero que lo disfruten. con este acontecimiento ¿Cómo saldran las cosas? ¿Que hara Shizuru ahora que vio a Nat de otra forma? Ni idea... pero haber que pasa con ese par.

...

 **Respuestas.**

*Guest. Hola y bienvenida a esta historia... que bueno que se te haga divertida y muhcas gracias por comentar, eso realmente es un gran motivante para seguir adelante.

*Safhiro. ¡Hey! gracias por tu comentario, fue inspirador. y aunqueno sepas que decir es bueno saber que hay alguien que lee esto que sale de mi cabezita y es plasmada por mis manos artriticas.

...

 **Agradezco a todos los que leer, comentan, siguen y agregan a favoritos esta historia.**

...

 **¡Arrivederci!**


	6. Chapter 6

...

 **Capítulo 6. No One Ever Gave Us The Right**

...

 **Disclaimer.** Los personajes de Mai Hime no son de mi propiedad, son de Sunrise, sólo los he tomado prestado sin algún beneficio monetario. Eso sí, la historia es mía.

...

 **Capítulo 6. No One Ever Gave Us The Right**

 **...**

- _"Tomé asiento señorita Sagisawa"_

 _-"gracia directora"_

 _-"lamento tener que llamarle en estos momentos, pero lo que hizo Natsuki fue muy grave"_

Un día llamaron a Youko, de la escuela diciendo que su sobrina había tenido una pelea dentro del colegio.

No era la primera vez que lo hacían ya que en repetidas ocasiones había sucedido, pero está vez parecía diferente, le había roto la nariz a un niño y al otro dejado inconsciente.

-"¿ _por qué haces las cosas más difíciles Natsuki"_

Las palabras que ella dijo aquella vez no eran un regaño, eran más un lamento. Por primera vez me daba cuenta de las cosas. Me había encerrado tanto en mi propia desgracia personal que había olvidado los sentimiento de las personas que me querían.

Sí, yo estaba sufriendo, pero también lo hacia Youko, Tomoe, papá y mamá, tampoco éramos los únicos que lo hacían... habían cientos de persona que lo hacían por diferentes motivos. Yo no era la única.

Ver las lágrimas de Youko caer con tanta rapidez me hizo entender que yo quería ser diferente, quería merecer el amor de mis padres y sobre todo quería que Youko, estuviera orgullosa de mí.

Así que deje de meterme en problemas, trabajar más en la escuela, deje de estar vagando por las calles y mejor me quedaba con Youko, en el hospital haciéndole compañía o me iba a casa esperando su regreso.

-"¿Segura que está viva?"

-"sí Natsuki, muy viva, está tan viva como tú y como yo, es más... goza de mejor salud que el vagabundo que está fuera del hospital" - puntualiza Youko ya cansada de mis preguntas

-"entonces ¿por qué no se ha despertado?" - Lo primero que hice cuando saqué del camino a Shizuru, fue llamar a Youko

-"sólo es un simple desmayo, debió de asustarse" - ella se encargó de todo lo demás

-"¿segura que está bien?"

-"si... sólo unos cuántos raspones... " -un gran suspiro salio de mis pulmones - "... voy a ver si localizo a sus familiares"

Y sí, ser persona violenta e impulsiva no es lo que quiero, no quiero actuar por instinto como un animal sólo porque tenga miedo y frustración.

Y sí, descarge mi irá en otros que no lo merecían y eso estuvo muy mal y lo lamento, porque en vez de hacerme más fácil la vida me la complicaba y se la complicaba a otros... por eso quiero cambiar, ser alguien mejor, quiero ser mejor para alguien.

...

No, no, no, no y simplemente no. De ninguna manera. Eso no lo quiero y no lo necesitó. Es más, eso ' _NO'_ está sucediendo.

Sí, he leído y visto infinidad de películas donde describen éste hormigueo que estoy sintiendo, y desde ahora pongo las cosas en claro... ¡Eso no me está pasando a mí! y ¡ni siquiera es una película!

Lo que siento no es cómo en esas película, en las que uno de sus personajes siente una explosión en el interior al tocar a su persona especial.

Para empezar no me está tocando conscientemente sólo es porque estamos sentadas a la par en el taxi.

Porque para los que empezarón a formular esas teorías en mi cabeza (porque definitivamente fue otra persona que se adueño de mi cuerpo al ser salvada por ella), no tomaron en cuenta algunos puntos que son muy importantes para está ecuación.

En primera, es Natsuki Kuga, y ella definitivamente no es nadie especial. Si, lo reconozco ella sería una chica... ' _sexi' (_ no es la palabra más adecuada pero es la única que se me viene a la mente) para algunos, pero para mí no lo es.

Y en esté punto encontramos también el segundo... ¡ella es una chica! No es que lo critiqué. Yo respeto a los que tienen ciertas diferencias a las personas que somos normales, pero yo no soy así.

Aclarado éste tema, no nos olvidemos que es Natsuki, y aunque esté siendo amable ahora conmigo ella es mala, es el monstruo con tendencias psicoticas de Fuuka. Y yo siempre he odiado al personaje malo de la película.

Y el que me éste observando desde hace algunos minutos no significa que me guste que lo haga.

-"¿segura que no te sientes mal?"

Y el que parezca que se preocupa por mí no significa que me emocioné.

-"me encuentro en perfectas condiciones... ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

-"es que desde hace rato estas haciendo caras extrañas"

-"¿caras extrañas?"

-"sí... y siendo honesta dan un poco de miedo"

-"bueno... Pues... ¡métete en tus asuntos!"

Definitivamente ella no me gusta. Ni siquiera me ha dicho cosas bonitas, no es que las quiera escuchar de todas maneras.

-"tranquila"

-"¡Estoy tranquila!"

¿por qué me dice tranquila, cuando obviamente estoy muy tranquila?

-"okey"

Ella mejor se dedica a observar por su ventana y da un gran suspiro, cosa que me recuerda.

-"últimadamente todo estó es tu culpa"

-"¿disculpa?"

-"sí, como lo oyes..."

-"¿y que se supone que es mi culpa?"

-"¡que casi me atropellara un carro!"

-"¡¿y yo que demonios tengo que ver?!"

-"porque si me hubieras dicho que querías a cambió de que me ayudara con la tarea de Yamada-Sensei, no me hubiera estado preocupando de eso por días..."

Ella abre la boca queriendo refutar mi acusación, pero no la dejó.

-"... Y de no estar tan preocupada pensando en el posible daño que infringiras en mi persona... ¡Yo me hubiera dado cuenta del maldito auto! ¡así que síiiii! ¡es tu culpa!"

Bien, ya lo saqué, ya me libere y ahora me importa un cacahuate lo que haga.

-"¡¿que se supone que yo querría de ti?! Era obvio que sólo quería que entregaras el maldito trabajo"

-"¿Qué?"

-"por Dios... No eres tan importante Shizuru"

-"yo no dije que..."

-"¿sabes que? Definitivamente sí te vez muy bien cómo para regresar sola a tú casa" - dice molesta - "señor... a mí déjeme en esté semáforo" - el taxi se detiene y ella baja, no sin antes decirme - "y tú pagas el taxi"

La veo alejarse con demasiada rapidez, dejándome con la palabra en la boca y el silencio reina por un rato hasta que...

-"señorita... Creo que su amiga... en verdad intentaba ser amable"

Fulmino con la mirada a don metiche logrando que guardé silencio.

Sí, definitivamente ella no me gusta. Casi ni me dolió que me dejara a solas cuando ella se ofreció a llevarme a casa. Ven la vida es fácil.

...

 **Nota.**

 **Canción.** No One Ever Gave Us The Right - Marble Sounds

...

 **Nota de Autor.**

Hey chicos y chicas ¿Qué haciendo? Ya tenemos nuevo capítulo.

Respuestas.

*licborrego. Hola lic… un gusto volver a verte y saber de ti, casi me haces sonrojar por tu comentario jaja, y que bueno que te guste un poco lo que hago porque para mi es un deleite saber que te gusta esta pequeña historia. Cuídate y buena semana.

*Nekogamisama. Jajaja ¿loquillas? Creo que tienes razón pero haber en que más problemas se meten pos sus interesantes e inteligentes deducciones. ¿No te ha pasado que te das cuenta que te gusta algo que se supone que no te debería de gustar?… bueno en este capitulo conocimos a esa Shizuru, con el inicio de su "gusto culposo" por Natsuki. Espero que te guste. Cuídate mucho.

*Safhiro. ¡Hey! ¿Desde Colombia? ¡Qué loco! Yo soy de México, y mira que emoción, soy de una personalidad algo, bueno, MUY reservada por lo que apenas y platico con el perro de la esquina. Y no es por ser tímida, simplemente no se me da jajaj, pero saber que eres de Colombia, es algo chistoso. Mis días han sido algo… interesantes, creo que voy saliendo de una racha complicada que arrastraba de años, pero cuando mandas todo al carajo, definitivamente tu alma descansa. Espero que sigas muy bien y cuídate.

*Nicocchi17. Muchas veces escuchamos la versiones de otros sujetos sin tener idea de que si lo que dicen es verdad, y adoptamos ciertas posturas hostiles con personas que pueden ser inocentes. A mí me paso en la primaria donde varias niñas me llegaron con el chisme de que una niña que se podría decirse era mi amiga se había "llevado" (por no decir robado) un libro que yo quería mucho. Tenía dos opciones; reclamarle y gritarle o darle el beneficio de la duda. Hice lo último… la verdad no sabía si era verdad y como siempre me ha valido madres algunas cosas pues no me iba desgastar por tonterías. Lo que quiero decir que los rumores, rumores son, no tienes la veracidad de que sea cierto. Cuidate.


	7. Chapter 7

. **..**

 **Capítulo 7. Mouthful of Diamonds**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer**. Los personajes de Mai Hime, no me pertenecen... son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños y está historia se hizo sin un fin lucrativo

 **...**

 **Capítulo 7. Mouthful of Diamonds**

 **...**

¡Bruja maldita! Eso me pasa por tratar de ser amable con alguien que no lo merece, pero ahí va la bestia de Natsuki, diciendo; "yo te llevó a tu casa Shizuru" Yo y mi bocota.

Pero que me quedé de escarmiento, para la próxima si la encuentro caminando a lo bruto, y al otro extremo de la calle veo a un caracol que se aproxima a su dirección a toda velocidad y está a nada de arroyarla... yo, simplemente le cedo el paso al caracol para que termine lo que dejó inconcluso aquel auto.

-"Nat, pensé que llegarias más tarde..."- dice Youko cuando entre a su consultorio - "¿qué te sucede?"

¿sucederme algo a mí? ¡Nah!, sólo que a la princesa se le acabó el encantó de su ada madrina y antes de las doce se convirtió en un orco, igual de feo y rabioso, sobre todo por lo rabioso.

-"nada"

-"como que nada... te has ido extrañamente feliz y has regresado con los ojos rojos"

-"sólo tengo sueño"

-"¿estuviste llorando?" - levanta una ceja

-"¡no!" - claro que no, no estaba llorando... Sólo me acorde de la película de Hachiko, yo ame a ese perro fiel. Me hace falta un perro ¿podré tener un perro? Lo llamaría Dur...

-"¿tiene algo que ver tu nueva y única amiga?"

-"no es mi amiga"

-"pero sí tiene que ver"

Un sonoro y exagerado suspiro salió de mí con la clara intención de que no quería tocar el tema.

-"¿tuvieron una pelea?" - obviamente a Youko, le importó un bledo

-"sólo se tiene una pelea con alguien realmente cercano e importante... De todas formas ese no fue caso, fue algo como ..."

-"¿como un duelo a muerte?"

-"¿hablas en serio? Eso ni se ocupa en estos días, aunque me hubiera sido más útil. Fue más cómo..."

-"tal vez cómo una guerra apocaliptica"

-"¿me estas escuchando? Fue algo sin importancia..."

-"supongo que como un desacuerdo o un mal entendido"

-"Sí... Tal vez... fue algo así"

-"pues discúlpate"

-"¿y yo por qué?"

-"está juventud..." - se levanta de su escritorio negando con la cabeza - "... siempre huyendo de sus emociones"

-"ósea... ¿cómo?"

Y nop, no tuvo la sutileza de contestarme, simplemete tomo sus hojas y se fue a dar una ronda por el hospital.

 **...**

-"tienes un grave caso de enamoraditis aguda"

-"¡AH!"

-"tranquila Shizuru, sólo bromeaba y déjate de jalar el cabello"

-"pero cómo quieres que éste" - le digo a Mai - "¿qué no escuchaste todo lo que dije?"

-"sí, pero así no solucionas nada... tal vez estés confundida"

Cuando llegué a mí casa me di cuenta de que no había nadie en absoluto, no le tomé importancia, pero después de un par de horas supe que no podía permanecer dentro de ese lugar y sus silenciosas habitaciones.

El silencio es el peor enemigo que puedes tener, te hace recordar cosas que no quieres, y pensar cosas que no necesitas.

Como cuando estaba viendo el moretón que se está formando en mi brazo y está empezando a tener un color verdusco feo. Aunque el pasto es verde y no se ve tan mal. A mí no me gusta el verde, mi color favorito es el violenta aunque hoy vi en algún lado un verde que me encantó, pero no recuerdo donde. Verde. Verde. Pasto verde. Ojos verdes. Helado de limón verde. Ojos verdes. Manzana verde... Natsuki verde. Verde esmeralda. Ojos verdes. Té verde. Verde agua... No, ni idea donde.

-"Ojos. Natsuki. Verde... Bonito"

Al decir esas palabras en voz alta recordé donde lo vi, y es que Natsuki, tiene los ojos verdes más bonitos que halla visto en mi vida. En ese momento entre en pánico ante mi nuevo descubrimiento y salí corriendo a la casa de Mai.

-"respira Shizuru, no se te olvide respirar"

-"¡eso intentó!" - le digo exaltada a mí amiga ayudándome a respirar con una bolsa de papel

-"es un enamoramiento pasajero sólo por que te salvó la vida"

-"¡Qué no estoy enamorada, Mai!"

-"está bien"

-"por favor dime que ella no es mi primer amor"

No aguantando más me puse a lloriquear, estábamos en el cuarto de Mai, yo acostada en su cama recargado mi cabeza en sus piernas. Ella no pronunció nada en un largó tiempo, sólo se mantenía escuchando mis lamentos mientras me acariciaba la cabeza tratando de trasmitirme tranquilidad.

Después de un tiempo seguí hablando con más calmada

-"luego me presentó a su mamá"

-"¡¿ah sí?!"

-"sí, fue tan linda conmigo, me cuido junto con ella, y ambas trataron de localizar a mis padres"

-"sí... recuerdo que era muy amable la señora... se parecía mucho a Natsuki, pero sólo por el físico"

-"claro que no se parecen en nada"

-"claro que sí... la señora Saeko, es la Natsuki, del futuro sólo que con una versión más amable"

-"¿Saeko? No, se llama Youko"

-"no. Su madre se llama Saeko Kruger de Kuga, y su padre Jónsi Kuga... Son amigos de mi tío Hiro"

-"pero esa mujer dijo; 'No llegues a dormir muy tardé a casa... Te estaré esperando despierta' cuando tomábamos el taxi"

-"pues ni idea"

-"¡Ay!" - y volví a llorar más fuerte

-"¿y ahora por qué lloras?"

-"es que... mi posible algo que no quiero... es novia de una anciana"

-"¡eso es asqueroso Shizuru!"

-"Mai ¿verdad que mi príncipe azul no hace eso, verdad que Natsuki no es así?"

-"claro que no Shizuru... Natsuki no es hombre"

Y empecé a llorar más.

-"¡no quiero estar enamorada de ella! ¡es una mujer!"

-"ya, ya, calmada. Tengo un plan"

-"¿un plan?"

-"Sip, pero ahora sí lo vas a seguir al pié de la letra. No quiero que te adelantes cómo en mis pasados planes que ni me dejaste ejecutar"

-"sí... Lo... Lo que... Sea" - vergonzosmente no paraba de gimotear a cada palabra

-"toma, limpiate tus mocos..." - dice entregandome un pañuelo - "... primero vamos a ser amigas de Natsuki, de esa forma descubrirás que ella no te gusta... Observaremos todos sus defectos y así te quitara la cabeza a Kuga"

-"¿y sí no funciona?"

-"te consigo un novio"

 **...**

 **Nota.**

 **Canción**. Mouthful of Diamonds - Phantogram.

 **...**

 **Respuestas**.

*haru rocha. Hola. Bienvenida a está pequeña historia me da gusto que te guste. Y a mí me gustaría escribir 10 kilos de puras palabras, pero se han recortado mis tiempos por eso trato de publicar más seguido y en cada publicación hay 1 kilo de palabras, pero como no me esperó 1 semana en actualizar esperó que sea un poco equilibrado. Bueno cuídate mucho y esperó que esté capitulo te agrade.

*Safhiro. ¡Hey! Mira que interesante, todos mis amigos son así de sociales. Luego vamos caminando y en cada esquina alguien se detiene porque encontró a un conocido jaja eso me parece interesante. Supongo que hay patrones que dominan nuestra mente. Un maestro me dijo; ' _ **la única forma de vivir y conocer es: 1)hablar con las personas, 2)viajar a todos lados, 3)leer y 4) hacer arte**_ ' . Lo que dijiste al principio me recortado a uno de mis libros favoritos y es "Nada de Jean Taller" por que un personaje al principio dice ' _ **Nada importa. Hace mucho que lo sé. Así que no merece la pena hacer nada. Eso acabo de descubrirlo'**_ lo recomiendo. Cuídate y esperó que te gusté está actualización.

*Nicocchi 17. ¿que tal? Pues Shizuru ya entró en crisis por aceptar su gusto por Natsuki, pero haber como lo maneja... Porque de aceptarlo a decirlo a tu persona amada, hay una larga distancia. Cuídate y nos leemos.

 **...**

 **¡Arrivederci!**


	8. Is This Love

**...**

 **Capítulo 8. Is This Love**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer**. Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.

 **...**

 **Capítulo 8. Is This Love**

 **...**

-"Hola Natsuki"

Tranquilidad. Sí lo quiero, tranquilidad puede convertirse en mi segundo nombre.

Cómo cuando tenía cinco años y estaba en el hospital con mamá esperando mi inyección, ella me dijo que me estuviera tranquila síno me iba a dar con la chancla llegando a la casa.

Y puedo asegurar que una chancla voladora de Saeko, dolía más que un simple piquete de aguja. Así que Saeko-Sensei, me enseñó el arte de la tranquilidad

-"¿podemos sentarnos contigo?"

Por lo que ser interrumpida en la escuela mientras estoy en mi merecido descanso es extraño, y mucho más extraño cuando es Tokiha, la chica que me mira rarito y Shizuru, la chica que violenta mi persona.

Así que mejor me mantengo total y absolutamente tranquila.

En estas situaciones lo mejor es no ser impulsiva y tratar de no prestar atención a lo que mi sexto sentido me intenta advertir y mejor me dedico a disfrutar el momento.

-"toma, esto es tuyo"

En esté momento mi sexto sentido me dice que esas dos se traen algo sospechoso, mira que ser amables conmigo así de la nada, si da mucho que pensar, pero ¡hey! me han traído comida '¡COMIDA!' no lo puedo creer, soy re-fácil, pero sí tengo que admitir algo, es que la comida es mi debilidad, digo ¿quien es su sano juicio puede odiar la comida?

-"¿es en serio?"

En fin es gracia a la comida y más cuando le puedo untar mayonesa, que me permito soportar la hipocresía nivel Dios que se cargan esas dos y así dejar que ocupen los dos asientos que estan frente a mi mesa.

-"Si" - dice Tokiha sonriente y Shizuru, hace cómo que no existo

-"es un agradecimiento por salvar a Shizuru"

-"Oookey"

Y así están las cosas, un día tacleo a la miss perfecta, para evitar que sea atropellada y al otro ya soy digna de que me regalen comida ante la mirada atonita de los chismosos.

Me hubiera gustado que mejor me dejaran la comida y no se sentaran conmigo para ahorrarme la fatiga de tener que hablar, pero nada es tan perfecto, será para la próxima.

Entonces cuando digo que estoy tranquila, eso quiere decir que me dedico a lo mío... comer un poco de aquí, beber un poco de allá, ver el pajarito que está en aquel árbol tras de Shizuru, todo eso mientras devoro rápidamente la comida para no tardar más de lo debido y poder largarme de aquí ¡Mira otro pajarito!

-"¿qué te propones?"

Esa... que interrumpio mis sacrosantos alimentos a medio masticar fue Shizuru, quien se había mantenido en silencio todo esté tiempo. Tokiha, también parecía confundida, pero ambas sabíamos que la pregunta iba dirigida para mí.

-"¿que me propongo con qué o qué?"

-"sí ¿que intentas?"

¿He mencionado que Shizuru, es una chica guapa, de cara linda y cuerpo envidiable? ¿No? Pues tal vez algún día lo haga. No en su cara obviamente, pero cuando digo todos, es porque ' _ **TODOS**_ ' babean por ella y pues éste asunto tiene su lógica síno estoy ciega, pero lo más atrayente que podría tener a parte de sus ojos, es su personalidad.

Una persona admirable, dada a la caridad, siendo amigable, amable y sobre todo sonriente con todos... o eso dicen los demás.

Siendo honesta desde que mi camino se cruzó con el de ella, se ha vuelto una pesadilla, me mira feo y extraño, todavía no hago nada y saca sus garras y me lanza veneno cada vez que abre la boca. Un verdadero monstruo... con cara bonita eso sí.

-"¡te pregunté ¿que intentas?!"

-"no entiendo de que hablas Shizuru"

-"¡TÚ NO ME DIGAS SHIZURU!"

¡Pero que...! ¡Hija de su ...! ¡cómo se atrevió! ¡lo hizo! La muy sinvergüenza se largo no sin antes tirarme a la cara toda su bebida.

-"¡ay por Dios! Natsuki, lo siento... Ella no quiso hacer eso"

-"¡¿pero que demonios le pasa?!" - digo limpiandome

-"ya sabes... Perdonala. Está en su ciclo premestrual... y anda muy sensible por que casi la atropellan"

Bueno Natsuki, controlate, eres maestro Sen de la tranquilidad ¿recuerdas? y lo que dice Tokiha no es tan disparatado, buen eso explica muchas cosas.

-"bien" - digo con un gruñido por no estar muy de acuerdo mientras escuchó los cuchicheos de la manada de animales.

-"además en parte es tu culpa"

-"¿pues ahora que hice?"

-"ven te ayudó a cambiarte y te cuento" - me toma de mí mano y me arrastra al sanitario

-"pero yo puedo sola"

-"no... Mi amiga te manchó y su amiga te ayudara"

-"¡hey espera!"

 **...**

¡No lo soporto! ¡Estoy apuntó de volverme loca!

Absolutamente nada de eso es mi culpa, yo soy buena... Corrijo, yo era buena. La culpa es totalmente suya.

Ella me está seduciendo ¿Cómo se atreve a mirarme así? ¿por qué pasaba su lengua por sus labios de esa forma tan sexi?

Desde que me senté sentía su mirada, jamás la bajó, sólo me estaba retando. Quiere que caiga a sus pies como Yukino y Takeda.

Calmada Shizuru, tal vez sea un error y sólo debo de pensar con la cabeza fría.

Para empezar tirarle mi té en la cara no era parte del plan, ni mucho menos salir corriendo, pero Mai no me dijo que Natsuki podría coquetearme así tan descaradamente

Ósea ¿qué mortal puede resistir ese par de ojos hermosos o esas largas pestañas y esos labios rosado ¿Quien? ¿Yo? Creó que fue más que evidente que no, además...

¡Oye, sí me estaba coqueteando de seguro yo le gusto!

Sí es así, puedo disculparme y porque ella gusta de mí... me perdonara todo.

Así que con mi descubrimiento en mente doy media vuelta y decido regresar a la cafetería.

¡Alto! ¿Qué le voy a decir? No puedo llegar y decir que la perdono por seducirme a todo momento. Se supone que yo no tengo conocimiento de su infinito amor. Bueno, en el peor de los casos le puedo decir; ' _ **entiendo el que esté enamorada de mí, pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos'.**_ ¿quien dijo que la vida es difícil?

En la entrada del establecimiento busco con la mirada a Natsuki, pero nada. ¿A dónde se fueron? No pudieron salir sin que yo las vea si no me fui tan lejos. Tal ves fueron al sanitario, así que me encamino allí. Al acercarme a través de la puerta logró escuchar.

-"¡no... no estoy segura de esto!" - ¿Natsuki? ¿está nerviosa?

-"no te quejes... Sí bien sabes que es necesario" - esa sí es Mai,

De un sonoro empujón abro la maldita puerta y veo a la que se hacía llamar mi amiga poniendo sus garras sobre el cuerpo de mí peor es nada mientras ambas están tiradas ¡en el suelo!

-"¡AY!"

-"¡SHIZURU!"

Cómo toda mujer que se respeta, hago lo que se debe hacer en estos casos y de un empujón quitó a Mai, para tener a mi alcance a Natsuki.

-"se puede saber ¿que haces?" - digo levantadola y tomola de la sucederá

-"Yo... Yo no... Yo" -

-"¡Shizuru, tranquila!" - grita Mai

-"¡tú te callas traidora!" - gritó yo

-"¡basta Shizuru!" - dice Natsuki soltandose de mi agarré - "mira... no sabía que tenías problemas" - me toma de los hombros - "y no somos amigas, pero quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo"

-"¿qué? ¿de que hablas?"

-"Mai me lo contó"

Miro a la traidora y ella se encoge de hombro y hace una pequeña seña que significa que algo muy estúpido hizo.

-"¿ah... Sí?

-"sí... y ese tipo no vale la pena"

-"¿tipo?"

-"¿cómo te explico? No soy buena en esto pero, no estas sola Shizuru" -

Ella parecía nerviosa y un tanto incómoda pero aún así de la nada me abrazo, me abrazo fuerte y por un largo tiempo. Se sintió tan bien hasta que se separó otra vez de mí.

-"Shizuru... Eres una mujer hermosa y sorprendente, y te aseguro que encontrarás una persona que en verdad valga la pena"

-"Natsuki" - ¿está es una especie de declaración?

-"te voy a ayudar a olvidar a ese tipo... Estoy aquí para ti Shizuru, seré tu amiga"

¿Por qué eso no se siente bien?

 **...**

 **Nota.**

 **Canción**. Is This Love - Bobo Marley

 **...**

 **Respuesta**.

*Safhiro. Hola. ¿que tal? espero que estés bien ánimo. Ya ve usted, la vida va bien o mal por un rato. Luego empieza a ir de otra forma.

Bueno sí son demasiado cortos los capítulos y a mí me gustaría que fueran más largos, pero culpa a mí inspiración.

Y tienes mucha razón con tú comentario, no hay que ser tan subjetivos todo el tiempo porque hay cosas que duelen en algún momento y te puedes ponerse a lloriquear por un momento, pero hay que asegurarse de que no sea para siempre sino que fastidio.

¡Hey! ¿cómo que olvidadiza? Conozco una chica que jamás se acuerda de ningún nombre, a mí me cuesta reconocer los rostros. Por ejemplo sí fuera a un salón de clases donde todos somos nuevos y un chico me hace platica, mañana cuando entre al salón me estaré preguntando ¿con quien demonios hable ayer? Y así día tras día hasta que por fin lo reconozca. (dato real, me pasó con mi inspiración)

Bueno, cuídate y muchas gracias por comentar es un placer saber que te tomas tu tiempo. Cuídate mucho.

*fierainquieta. ¡Hey! Muchas gracias por comentar... eso necesariamente emociona mucho. Espero que sea de tu agrado la historia.

En fin... de que Mai las quiere juntar, las quiere juntar. El problema viene siendo una de las presuntas implicadas, que nada más no quiere aflojar. Las persona son tan extrañas. Cuídate y bienvenida a la historia.

*Nicocchi 17. Hola Jaja... tienes razón ¿quien no lloró por Hachiko? Bueno por lo regular soy chillona en las películas. Sí yo lloré con Toy Story 3.

Su crisis existencial de doña Shizuru, le puedo causar problemas aunque haber que sucede con la "ayuda" de Mai.

*haru rocha. Leer tu comentario me hizo el día más placentero, parece que vale la pena. Y muchas y mil gracias por la comprensión de los capítulos cortos. Cuídate y espero que te guste esta nueva actualización.

...

Gracias a los lectores anónimos y sobre todo a los que comentan, me ayudan a que fluye la historia. Cualquier sugerencia me la puedo hacer saber.

...

 **¡Arrivederci!**


	9. Dreams

. **..**

 **Capítulo 9. Dreams**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer.** Mai Hime no me perteneces sí fuera así le fuera sacado mucho jugo en él shiznat, pero lamentablemente ya tiene dueño.

 **...**

 **Capítulo 9. Dreams**

 **...**

-"¿A qué le tienes miedo?"

No te vayas a reír, pero una de las cosas que más me asustan no son los cuentos o películas de terror, es más, eso me parece fácil de soportar y en algunas ocasiones resulta divertido.

Youko, siempre dice que es porque no me identificó con la víctima. No te rías, pero ella dice que toda persona a la que de alguna forma le arrebatarón la inocencia realmente han muerto... y sí camina, respira y vive posiblemente pueda ser una persona asustada y una persona asustada puede convertirse en un verdadero demonio.

Así que por favor pon mucha atención porque hay algo que debes saber sí has sido una víctima, ya que lo importante no es sobrevivir a la herida sino a los recuerdos que deja la cicatriz. Sí sobrevives a esos recuerdos, muy probablemente no te conviertas en otro demonio.

No te vayas a reír, pero lo que más me asustaba cuando era niña eran las personas y sus formas tan cambiantes, un día gritaban, otro lloraban y otras veces solo sonreían.

El estar cerca de desconocidos amigables y que te hagan platica sin ningún propósito me hacía sentir muy asustada.

No te rías, pero siempre recuerdo una frase; _**"nunca confies en nadie... en la vida los amigos no existen"**_ está frase la decían en todo momento mis padres. No les culpo, ellos cargaban un historial de traiciones patrocinados por sus 'amigos'.

Sólo no te rías, pero sí le repites constantemente eso a un niños menor de 7 años es seguro que te crean absolutamente todo.

¿Cómo desconfiar en las únicas personas en las que pueden confiar?

-"Le he dado mi palabra, quiero cuidar de ella, pero aún recuerdo mí cicatriz"

-"el problemas no es recordar..." - dice Youko - "... y Shizuru no es cómo tu hermana Tomoe"

Así que por favor no te rías pero, yo no quiero ser un demonio... aunque persona cómo Shizuru todavía me asusta un poco.

...

¿Qué sí me gusta la atención que Natsuki tiene conmigo? Claro que sí... en todo momento se ha comportado muy amable sin dejar de lado su extraña pero atrayente personalidad.

¿Qué sí me siento culpable por jugar con sus sentimientos? A todo momento, cada vez que tiene un lindo detalle conmigo no puedo evitar sentir una extraña sensación entre felicidad y tristeza.

Cómo en la mañana apenas estoy poniendo un pié dentro de la escuela y ella ya me estaba esperando.

Al verme me saluda y se acerca lo más rápido posible y toma mi bolso para dirigirnos al salón.

-"Shizuru ¿tienes algo que hacer en la tarde?" - dice ella

-"bueno, pensaba adelantar la tarea de Midori-Sensei"

-"sí, sí, sí, muy interesante... Nos vemos en la salida, vamos por un helado y sí nos da tiempo hacemos lo de Midori"

-"pero Natsuki..."

-"Nada. Acabó de descubrir una tienda de helados y quiero saber que tal están..."

Y desde que tuve mi último arranque de irá en su contra he tratado de hablar con ella y aclarar el tema, pero cada vez se hace más y más difícil mientras no me deja y pasan los días.

-"te tengo que decir algo"

-"lo que quieras, pero primero me acompañas por el helado"

-"es que es importante"

-"Shiz, se que mueres por llorar y te aseguro que lo harás, pero primero pasamos por mi helado y si quieres deprimirte un rato vemos una película romántica de esas cursis para que vuelvas a creer en el amor "

¿Se dan cuenta? ¡Es toda una monada!

-"Kuga, Shizuru..." - dice Mai cuando entramos al salón - "¿acaso vienen juntas?"

-"nos topamos en la salida" - contesto

-"¿Otra vez?"

Y es que sí, desde hace 4 días empezamos está rutina, apenas voy llegado y ella misteriosamente también va llegando y me espera para entrar juntas.

Es cuando todos se empiezan a preguntar en la escuela ¿cómo le hizo la gran Fujino para domésticar a la princesa de hielo? Claramente lo estoy diciendo con palabras más dulces, porque me he dado cuenta de que aquí son unos vulgarzones, ya que ellos dicen que yo le puse correa a perro de Fuuka, cuando la sometí sexualmente.

-"¿Qué te importa Tokiha?" - dice Natsuki mientras se aleja y toma su asiento

-"¡uy! pero que genio se carga"

-"es tu culpa por ser muy metiche"

-"¿tu también Shizuru?"

-"¿a poco crees que ya se me olvido tu chistesito?"

Es que no me entra en la cabeza él porque le mencionó a Natsuki tanta barbaridad.

Porque resulta que la señorita le dijo que yo estaba pasando por un rompimiento amoroso. ¡¿pueden creerlo?!

-"pensé que esa etapa ya la habíamos superado amiga..." - ¡pero que desvergonzada! - "... Ya sabes estamos caminando hacia adelante"

-"mejor dicho vamos a dejar de caminar sí se llega a enterar de que le mentimos"

-"no se va a enterar... Tú sólo relaja a raja" - ¿ven? Vulgares

-"chicas ya voy a empezar la clase... tomen asiento"

Así está el chisme para que quedé claro y es que mientras yo me ocupaba de hacer mi berrinche, mi traidora amiga le llenaba de historias ficticias a Natsuki.

En resumidas cuentas le dijo que me había enamorado de un chico mayor que yo, estudiante de una universidad que ni recuerdo el nombre de dicho instituto.

Que mi supuesto enamorado es un chico rebelde, fuerte, alto, de cabellera negra y ojos verdes. ¡hágame en cochino favor! Ni sí quiera tuvo imaginación para describir a dicho sujeto, sino que sólo describió a Natsuki y sólo le puso algo entre las piernas.

En fin, el jugo con mis sentimiento, me engaño, me usó y cuando se canso me tiró, me barrio y me recogió, me volvió a tirar, me escupío y al final tiró mis sentimiento a la basura. Un verdadero drama sí me lo preguntan, ya ni en las telenovelas baratas que ve mi mamá sucede eso.

Ahora, yo deprimida y sin ganas de creer en la felicidad ni mucho menos en el amor descargaba mi irá en Natsuki.

Y todo eso para que Natsuki perdonara mi desplante. ¿que no pudo inventar que estaba en mi período premestrual?

Poniendo atención a mi alrededor veo que Natsuki me regaló un barquito de papel y en él tiene escrito ' _navega_ _en la vida conmigo'_

¡Toda una monada! ¡Rayos... así me voy a enamorar más!

Nota mental... '¡nunca, nunca, jamás confiar en los planes de Mai'.

...

 **Nota**.

 **Canción**. Dreams - The Cranberries.

...

 **Respuestas**.

*Nicocchi 17. ¡Hey! Muchas gracias por el comentario, Jaja esperó que disfrutes esté capitulo. Y eso de que piensen por ti está mal, eso le pasó a la pobre de Shizuru, pensó de más por Natsuki. Cuídate y saludos.

*haru rocha. Hola de nuevo. Un placer ver tu comentario. El que Shizuru sea consentida por Natsuki de gracias a la buena amiga de Mai, pero haber cómo salen las cosas. Gracias por leer la historia y comentar. Cuídate y saludos.

...

Saludos a todos los anónimos que leen está pequeña historia.

...

¡ **Arrivederci**!


	10. Something About Us

...

 **Capítulo 10. Something About Us.**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer.** Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen... son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.

...

 **Capítulo 10. Something About Us.**

 **...**

-"Me siento bien Natsuki, gracias por preguntar"

Dato curioso, cuando le preguntas a alguien _'¿cómo estás?'_ generalmente esa persona te responderá ' _que se encuentra bien'._

Enterate bien, pero esto se ha vuelto una respuesta tan mecánica que es casi 80% seguro que ' _esa_ ' persona no lo éste pasando muy bien.

Eso es excelente, muchas veces sólo preguntas por pura cortesía, lo último que quieres es que te suelten el rollo de su pequeña desgracia personal... y peor si son con personas que apenas y conoces.

Aunque ¿Qué sucede cuándo se lo preguntas a las personas que en verdad te importan?

En lo personal a mí me gustaría saber si algo le pasa a alguien que aprecio. Me gustaría saber sí puedo hacer algo. Hacerles sentir mejor.

Shizuru, al final si cumplió con mi capricho de ir por un helado, pero desde que llegamos solo se a dedicado a dar suspiros y a ver por la ventana.

No se atreve a seguir la conversación. No se atreve a moverse. No se atreve a mirarme.

Absolutamente toda su concentración está lejos de aquí. No está conmigo. Tal vez este con él.

Dos suspiros más y esto empieza a ser incómodo, me empiezo a preguntar _¿habré hecho bien de traerla conmigo?_ Tal vez este equivocada y lo mejor era darle su espacio, después de todo está pasando por un rompimiento. Tiene que vivir su duelo.

-"¿te gusta el helado?"

-"sí"

Su respuesta es simple, solo responde lo necesario sin entrar en detalles dejándome sin la oportunidad de seguir la conversación. No he tenido ese tipo de experiencia, soy incapaz de saber cómo abordar el tema.

¿Qué debo hacer? es obvio que el problemas no es conmigo, pero aún así yo no estoy siendo de ayuda.

-"yo... yo no logró entender como te sientes..." - digo y aunque no me mire continuo - " ...sé que te duele y sé que no lo estas pasando bien, pero no estas sola... estoy aquí, no te dejaré"

-"Natsuki, yo..."

Empieza, quiere decir algo pero parece que no se decide. Trata de sostenerme la mirada, pero le resulta imposible. Cuento los segundos.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Cuatro.

Nada dice, el silencio permanece pero ella no es capaz de romperlo. La angustia en su mirada es palpable, el jugueteo de sus manos sobre la mesa señala nerviosismo, luego sus manos se colocan a su alrededor cómo si se estuviera abrazando... como si se estuviera protegiendo de algo, pasa unos segundos así y las vuelve a dejar sobre la mesa. Repite está acción tres veces más.

Y entonces lo sé. Me doy cuenta. Ella no confía en mí. Por eso le resulta difícil creer en mis palabras.

Y mientras más pasa el tiempo, más parece pérdida y decido darle su espacio. Cuento los segundos.

Cinco.

Cuatro.

Tres.

Dos.

-"tranquila Shizuru, está bien..." - tomo sus manos entre las mías para darle tranquilidad - "... cuando menos lo esperas, te das cuenta de que alguien te amó, y significa que alguien te volverá amar. Eso te hará sonreír"

Ella sonríe, pero no dice nada. Pido la cuenta y enseguida viene la mesera, con una sonrisa, misma con la que nos recibió y ahora nos despide del local.

Caminamos por unos minutos más en silencio, ella unos pasos más adelante de mi, de pronto se detiene y cuando llegó a su lado...

-"era muy bonita la mesera" - extrañamente ella dice

-"¡Mhmm! Bueno creo que sí"

-"fue muy amable desde que entramos ¿no?"

-"sí, bueno..."

-"misteriosamente más amable contigo"

Ahora estoy confundida... no es que sepa leer a Shizuru, pero su pose es diferente a la que tenía dentro del local, parece más soberbia, más decidida y un tanto agresiva.

Sus ojos están un poco obscurecidos me miran atentamente, creo que quiere saber algo, pero no tengo ni idea de que.

-"no es que sea amable, es solo que Ahn es..."

-"¿así que Ahn?"

-"sí, así se llama y..."

-"¿así que ya se conocían?"

-"sí... la he visto en algunas ocasiones"

-"¿y a cuántas más conoces?" - frunce el entrecejo, pero ni me deja responder - "¿sabes que? ¡no quiero saberlo! ¡muevete Natsuki!"

-"pero..."

Y de la nada toma mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos para retomar el camino.

-"vamos, me has prometido una película"

Curva ligeramente sus labios en una sonrisa y verla me hace preguntarme ¿Qué sujeto se atrevería a lastimar esa sonrisa?

...

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decisión tomar? ¿Cuál es el camino correcto? ¿Yo, ya lo había decidido?

Se supone que había aceptado está salida para decirle a Natsuki la verdad, eso era lo correcto, pero ¿realmente lo quería?

Finalmente íbamos a estar a solas, nadie estaría de metiche, y por metiche me refiero única y exclusivamente a Mai, que se había dado cuenta de nuestros planes, pero que muy sutilmente Natsuki supo evadir con un; _'ni se te ocurra Tokiha, es salida de dos. Tres sería multitud'._

La situación era perfecta, Natsuki seguía siendo muy amable en todo momento. Y sí dijera que eso me tranquilizaba estaría mintiendo muy descaradamente, porque sí me decidía a contarle toda la verdad seguramente ya no disfrutaría de su compañía.

Cuando menos me di cuenta ya habíamos llegado al establecimiento. La cafetería era como todas, nada especial aparentemente... salvo que aquí las meseras eran muy lindas. Demasiado diría yo.

Con esos uniformes que delataban el buen cuerpo que poseían todas las meseras y de aparente personalidad servicial.

Sí tengo que ser honesta sentí un poco de envidia, porque al principio no me di cuenta, pero después fue muy evidente. Y lo noté. Ese algo activo una alarma dentro de mí, y no fue él que parecía que en ese lugar era un requisito indispensable ser bonita para poder trabajar allí.

A eso no le tomé la mayor importancia porque mi concentración estaba en mi asunto inconcluso con Natsuki.

En este momento tenía dos opciones. La primera era decir la verdad y de está forma Natsuki quizás se enfadaría, volviendo a tener la nula relación, pero nos soportariamos de una u otra forma.

La segunda opciones era seguir mintiendo, llevar hasta el limite la mentira y así poder disfrutar de la cercanía y cuidado que ella tiene hacia mí, pero con el riesgo de que ella se enteré y que me odie por siempre.

¿Qué hacer? Ese era mi pensamiento, pero todo se arruino cuando una mesera voluptosa se presento para pedir nuestra orden, pero lo que ella no supo y Natsuki no supo... es que yo me di cuenta de las miradas que aquella desconocida le daba a mi acompanante.

Esas mismas miradas que yo había sentido en mí persona, en el colegio Fuuka.

Tan acostumbrada de ser yo el centro de atención de todo Fuuka, que se me olvido que Natsuki tiene una belleza especial... esa belleza que puede ser opacada por su aparente frialdad, pero ahora con los rayos del sol que caían sobre su rostro y hacia brillar de una forma increíble su mirada.

Sí yo había sido víctima de ese panorama y al parecer esa chica que disponía de nuestra orden, igual.

Y supe la respuesta. No al momento, me costo todavía unos minutos más.

Me costo tanto porque tuve que definir ese sentimiento incómodo que se formó dentro de mí pecho, al ver cómo aquella mesera miraba a mí Natsuki.

Lo supe cuando tuve la respuesta a todas mis preguntas. Lo supe cuando tuve las ganas de arrancarle los ojos a toda persona que se atreviera a mirar a Natsuki. Cuando tuve la necesidad de besarla para que supieran que ella sería mía. Y fue cuando por primera vez supe lo que era todo eso... eran celos.

En ese momento lo supe, pero me decidí en el segundo exacto que mis manos sintieron el calor de las suyas.

 _Natsuki, me gustas más de lo que imaginaba y haré que te enamores de mi... aún sí tengo que mentir._

-"vamos, me has prometido una película" - le dije sosteniendo su mano.

-"¿Shizuru?"

-"¿sí?"

-"tu mano está fría"

...

 **Nota**.

 **Canción**. Something About Us - Daft Punk.

...

 **Nota de autor.**

Querido lector, la autora tuvo problemas técnicos con su inspiración durante la semana por lo que le fue muy difícil publicar el capítulo. Por su comprensión gracia.

Cualquier duda o sugerencia favor de dejarlo después del tono. BEEP...

...

 **Nota de la nota.** Busco una alma bondadosa que me ayude a corregir mis horrores ortográficos.

...

 **Respuestas**.

*Mariana Rosas. Hola chica, bienvenida a está pequeña lectura. ¿Y a poco no se antoja ser linda con Shizuru?

Mai, es la típica amiga que te mete en problemas cada que pone a funcionar su ardilla. Saludos y cuídate.

*Langely. Jaja ¿Qué tal terricola? Mira que este capítulo lo tenía desde antier pero por problemas técnicos no pude publicarlo. Espero que te guste y bienvenida. Mira que yo también soy maniática de la lectura, y de tanto leer en el celular me termine de joder mis ojasos. Actualmente estoy leyendo "Juego de tonos". Saludos y suerte en tu semana.

*Kero. ¡Hey! ¡qué alegría saber que te gusta mi bebé! Lo estoy tratando con cariño gracias a todos ustedes ya que sino me motivaran con sus comentarios no me inspiraría. Saludos y feliz semana.

*Guest. Hola. Gracias por tu comentario. Es de mucha ayuda. Trataré de solucionar el problema. Saludos.

*Uzaki. Hola, hola. ¿qué tal? Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer la historia en verdad lo agradezco. Bienvenida. Saludos.

*haru rocha. ¿que tal? Gracias por comentar nuevamente es un deleite leerlos. En tiempos difíciles, hay que dar amor, ¿Quién dijo que Natsuki no puede ser ternurita? Saludos.

*Nicocchi 17. Jaja. Qué si a Natsuki se le mete el chamuco y quiera andar de mala vibra con Shizuru, yo digo que culpemos a Mai. Haber cuanto dura la felicidad. Y el pasado de Natsuki se revelada poco a poco. Saludos.

*Safhiro. Casualmente tú dices que fue rápido y la autora se le ocurre publicar hasta que se le da la gana. Saludos.

*licborrego. Hola de nuevo. Mira que todavía no me decido en cómo ardera troya cuando Natsuki se enteré. Cuídate y saludos.

 **...**

 **¡Arrivederci!**


	11. My Tears Are Becoming a Sea

**...**

 **Capítulo 11. My Tears Are Becoming a Sea.**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer**. Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen... son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.

...

 **Capítulo 11. My Tears Are Becoming a Sea**.

...

"¿Youko?"

-"¿sí?"

-"¿Qué es el amor?"

Salió de mis labios aquella frase que había estado rodando por mi cabeza.

Esa duda me ha estado carcomiendo el alma por días... bueno, no tan así, mentiría sí dijera que no me ha dejado dormir porque no es el caso, sólo... me ha intrigado bastante.

No me crean tanto, pero según yo... Youko, parece poseer casi siempre la mayoría de las respuestas a todas mis dudas. No por nada sobresale en su trabajo, si unas de las cosas que más me gustan de está mujer es sin duda alguna su gran inteligencia.

Aunque ver su cambio tan repentino me sorprende, en especial el cambio de su rostro, porque ha abierto y cerrado la boca en repetidas ocasiones en un tiempo récord de dos minutos.

Sí, llevó dos miseros minutos tratando de escuchar una respuesta clara, pero nada.

-"¡¿el amor, dices?!"

-"sip"

Bien, esto me empieza a preocupar _¿será que mi pregunta fue muy tonta?_ No, no lo creo, según yo, para mí es una duda muy razonable y es que, de no ser porque he permanecido demasiado tiempo cerca de Shizuru, jamás le habría puesto atención a ese tipo de cosas y seguramente no tendría esa duda o por lo menos no hoy.

Ella dejó de hacer sus anotaciones de aquel expediente y sólo se dedica a mandarme miraditas muy curiosas.

Verla me hizo recordar a Saeko, en aquella ocasión cuando tuve mi primera crisis existencial a los cinco años, y es que no paraba de cuestionarme: _Todo lo que ven mis ojos existe, puedo verlo. Yo veo los ojos de mamá, pero no puedo ver mis ojos sólo puedo ver mis manos, pero no me veo a mi misma._

 _-"Entonces, existo ¿existo realmente? ¿Por qué soy yo, y no otra persona? ¿Por qué recordamos el pasado, pero no el futuro?"_

Cuando le pregunte eso a mamá, ella me dijo:

- _"deja de preguntar, porque es complicado"_

Está vez no parece diferente de aquella ocasión, y ahora sospecho con el pecho y calculó con el... pié derecho, a que viene un sermón.

-"dime que no es ese rubio"

-"¡¿qué?! ¿cuál rubio?"

-"hablo de Yuuichi"

-"¿qué tiene que ver Tate, en está conversación?'

-"pues no sé, tú dime"

Después de captar su mensaje.

-"¡aj! ¡por dios! No pregunto por él"

-"¿segura?"

-"¡Claro!"

Un profundo suspiro de alivio salió de ella, y yo sólo rode los ojos porque para mí fue muy exagerado. ¡Ah! y retiró lo dicho, al parecer Youko, no es tan inteligente cómo pensé.

-"bueno ¿porque la pregunta entonces?'

-"sólo era una duda"

-"¡sí claro!" - no me cree y es que ella me conoce y sabe que jamás hubiera preguntado esas cosas sino hubiera un factor externo.

-"bien... Conocí a una persona y esa persona sufre de amor"

-"okey..."

-"¿entonces?"

-" lo siento no te puedo ayudar"

-"pero ¿por qué?"

-"porque es difícil... el amor es algo que no sé puede describir, es de idiotas tratar de darle palabras a un sentimiento. Sólo se siente y se disfruta"

-"¿entonces duele?"

-"No Natsuki..." - dice y luego de un rato sigue - "...todo el mundo dice que el amor duele, pero no es verdad. La soledad duele. El rechazo duele. Perder a alguien duele. Envidiar duele... - sin verme empieza a recoger sus cosas - "Todo el mundo confunde estas cosas con el amor, pero en realidad, el amor es la única cosa en este mundo que cubre todo el dolor y hace sentir a alguien maravilloso. El amor, es la única cosa en este mundo que no duele"

-"¿cómo ayudar a alguien que ha sido herido?"

-"si quieres ayudar debes de ser paciente con esa persona. Tal vez el simple hecho de estar a su lado sea suficiente. Recuerda, si es posible ser herido por alguien, también es posible ser curado por otra persona..."

-"gracia Youko"

-"claro, vamos que se hace tarde" - caminamos en silencio hasta la salida del hospital cuando... - "si sabes usar un condón ¿verdad?"

...

Usualmente los domingos son los días que más tarde me levanto. Ese es el día cuando me permito ser más yo, ya que no tengo que rendir cuentas a nadie.

La rutina de mi familia consiste en dormir hasta las once de mañana, de ahí desayunamos juntos, después sólo me baño sin poner atención en mi imagen, veo un rato la televisión o hago los deberes de la escuela. Nada fuera de lo común. Todo eso mientras sigo en pijama, claramente la ducha no.

Por lo que ahora me sorprende estar escuchado un ruido insoportable. Adormitada empiezo abrir mis ojos y puedo ver por la ventana que es muy temprano porque el cielo está oscurecido.

El sonido ya no lo escucho y empiezo a creer que fue mi imaginación por lo que me vuelto a acomodar en las texturas suaves de mi cama.

Tres segundos después vuelvo a escuchar ese insoportable sonidos, me remuevo incómoda entre mis sábanas y veo descansando por la mesita de noche a mi celular, que se ha iluminado pero se vuelve a apagar cesando el sonido.

Me doy cuenta que era una llamada y con toda la flojera del mundo alcanzó dicho aparato cuando vuelve a sonar y veo que es llamada de un número desconocido.

-"¿Aló?"

-"sé lo que hiciste el verano pasado" - escucho una voz muy, pero muy ronca

-"¡¿Qué?"

-"que ya es tarde. Te espero fuera de tu casa en diez minutos"

-"¿Natsuki?"

-"¡no! Tu peor pesadilla"

-"¡por dios sí eres tú! ¿sabes que hora son?" - le digo enfadada y adormitada

-"claro, ya son las 5:45 de la mañana y vamos retrasadas 15 minutos por tu culpa"

-"Oye, te amo mucho, pero sí quieres una cita debes de esperar a una hora decente"

El silencio que se forma después de que termine mi frase hace que entienda absolutamente todo lo que dije. Y mágicamente se me espanta el sueño empezando a entrar en pánico y mi respiración se comienza a acelerar.

-"¡aj, que horror! Shizuru, despierta... yo soy Natsuki y ya estoy frente a tu puerta así que ya sal" - y no descubrió mi metida de pata.

-"ara ¿por qué Natsuki está muy desesperada"

-"porqué ya es tarde"

-"tarde para... ¿qué?"

-"para salir a correr obviamente"

-"¡estas loca!" - digo exaltada - "yo no hago esas cosas... son cosas del demonio"

-"ándale si, ya baja, satanás te está esperando" - ella me contesta en plan de broma

-"no voy a bajar hace frío y todavía es de noche"

-"Corrijo... Es de madrugada y no te pongas de dramática así que ya sal"

-"No, sigo teniendo frío y sueño. Además me dijiste dramática" - ella se ríe por la otra línea - "¡no te rías!"

-"vamos Shiz, hazlo por mí"

-"¡No!" - le digo para ganar tiempo porque dentro de mí, sé que ya me convenció.

-"¡Oh! ¡Dulce y querida Shizuru! puedes acompañarme a correr... antes de que éste demonio tiré la puerta de tu casa de una patada, y así evitar que papi y mami Fujino despierten de su rejuvenecedor sueño"

-"no te atreverías"

-"te doy 3 minutos y lo averiguamos"

Y así de la nada me cuelga. ¿Cómo demonios tuvo mi número?

Consciente de la amenaza me visto lo más rápido que puedo para evitar el posible escándalo después de todo hablamos de Natsuki, bajo las escaleras en absoluto silencio y cuando salgo de la casa veo a una Natsuki en ropa deportiva y aunque no sea de esas excesivamente apretada, le hace ver muy rebelde y sobretodo muy sexi porque resalta las áreas importantes.

Y admito que tener ese panorama hizo que mis piernas temblaran y casi me hizo salivara.

-"vamos Shizuru, ya son las 6"

Toma mi mano y caminamos hasta la esquina de mí casa, donde hay un arbusto y cerca de él, logró ver una motocicleta.

-"Natsuki, pero ¿que demonios es eso?"

-"claramente la nuve voladora no es"

Me detengo, soltandome de su mano y me cruzó de brazos.

-"sí piensas que voy hacer, lo que pienso que quieres tú que yo haga, estas muy equivocada"

-"Shizuru, vamos ¿qué puede ser lo peor que puede suceder?"

-"¡Mhmm! No lo sé... Tal vez... ¡morir!

-"¡puf! Niñerias" - dice decidida - "si te subes... yo hago lo que quieras"

-"quiero ir por otro helado" - hubiera pedido un beso, pero ya será para la próxima

-"¿en otro lugar?"

-"¡No! El mismo"

-"Mhmm... pensé que no te había gustado"

-"imaginaciones tuyas, ¿lo aceptas o no?"

-"hecho. Así mató a dos pájaros de un sólo tiro?"

Y sólo así pude subirme a esa monstruosidad, pero para que quejarme, sí es gracias a ese monstruo que pude tener así de cerca a Natsuki.

¡Ay! La vida es bella. Espera... sí yo soy un pájaros ¡¿quién fregados es el otro?!

...

 **Nota.**

 **Canción.** My Tears Are Becoming a Sea - M83.

 **...**

 **Respuestas.**

*Ximena. Hola, chica. Al ver tu comentario le puse turbo a mi imaginación para publicar lo más rápido posible. Gracia por tomarte unos segundos de tu tiempo para comentar. Tu servidora lo agradece.

*Mariana Rosas. Hola, chica-chica. Por fin encuentro a alguien que comparta en poco de mis gustos en cuanto a música. Usualmente las personas que conozco son de otro género. Me emociona que sigas está historia y gracias por el comentario. Y es que Shizuru, celosa parece adorable. Cuídate.

*jennifer df4. Hola jenny, mira que mi inspiración se va de pata larga y no me avisa cuando vuelve, pero por tu comentario me animo a ir a buscarlo. Adiós.

*Nicocchi 17. Jaja, por lo que escribiste me dieron ganas de ponerle un altar a esa mesera y llamarla Santa Mesera. Nos leemos luego.

*Safhiro. ¡Hey chica! Mira que hasta me hiciste sonrojar. Eso de ayudarme con mi inspiración sí me gusto. Suena cómo una buena idea, por otro lado tampoco ha sido mi fuerte la ortografía, pero lo intentó y sigo intentando.

Ser amigas... Se escucha interesante, serías la primera lejos de mi país. Curiosidades de está cochina y puerca vida, pero ¿Quién no ama la vida? Nos vemos y que tengas interesantes semanas.

*haru rocha. El romanticismo me mata. Y creo que todos esperan por lo menos un beso, pero haber como se las apaña Shizuru con este sentimiento.

...

Gracia a las personas que le dan una oportunidad a cada capítulo... Sean anónimos o no contribuyen a que siga viva está historia.

...

 **¡Arrivederci!**


	12. Tornado

**...**

 **Capítulo 12. Tornado**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer.** Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen... son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.

 **...**

 **Capítulo 12. Tornado.**

 **...**

Tener amigos es extraño, particularmente porque me resulta difícil poder mantener una platica con desconocidos más haya de los saludos y las despedidas.

Me considero una persona que disfruta de su soledad, después de todo, mayormente he vivido así durante mucho tiempo y disfruto mucho de actividades que me ayuden a evitar la interacción con otros individuos.

Pero soy un ser humano común y corriente, y eso me hizo poder soportar la presencia de ciertas personas, un número muy reducido por cierto, pero que puedo considerar como amigos.

Una de ellas es Youko, primera persona que se acerco y aunque la diferencia de edad es muy grande, es la única persona con la que me permito expresar mis dudas sin miedo al que dirán. Mi vínculo con ella es enorme, a ella le debo la vida. Me gusta todo de ella, su facilidad para entender lo que pienso, esa elegancia particular que tiene y que se refleja en sus movimientos, sus palabras dulces y la forma en que me mira a los ojos... pero sobre todo aprecio su honestidad, porque sé que a pesar de todo y aunque sea la peor circunstancia, ella siempre me dirá la verdad sin importar que tan dolorosa sea.

La segunda persona es aquel rubio que disgusta en todo momento a Youko. Él a diferencia de mí, es la persona más sociable que he conocido, habla con medio mundo y hasta por los codos. Me gusta su forma tan despreocupada de ver la vida, ese look tan relajado que porta, sus historias sin sentido y que juntos tenemos una montaña de recuerdos. Nos conocemos de hace años y fue él quién me apoyo en el momento más difícil que he vivido, me ayudó a llorar cuando fui consumida por la tristeza y sobretodo me ayudó a ponerme de pié cuando ya me había rendido. Él es mi inspiración y sí existiera ese cuento de las almas gemelas, estoy segura que él sería esa persona.

Y sí, tal vez es cierto que fui dejada atrás por mi familia, pero fue gracias a las palabras de Youko y la compañía de Tate, que logré entender que tal vez sí yo hubiera estado en la misma posición que estuvieron mis padres, muy seguramente hubiera actuado de la misma forma.

Gracias a ellos es que puedo vivir tranquila y sin rencor, acepte mi vida con cada una de sus fallas porque después de todo, esto es lo único que tengo y es el único barco que me ha mantenido a floté.

Por eso cuando Mai me contó de lo mal que lo estaba pasando Shizuru, supe que tal vez yo no sea la persona indicada en los temas del amor, pero si de cualquier forma puedo alejar a Shizuru de ese dolor, haré todo lo que este en mis manos para sacarla del abismo. Y sí, yo jamás he amado de esa forma a alguien, pero me han roto el corazón y se lo que se siente. Y si de alguna forma puedo convertirme en un barco y llevar a flote a Shizuru lo haré... lo haré con tal de ver brillar sus ojos y su corazón... pero ¡¿Qué demonios significa lo que acaba de hacer?!

Porque no lo entiendo y tengo que confesar que en esto de tratar de tener como amiga a Shizuru es más complicado de lo que pensaba, como hace un momento parecía estar enojada pero lo que siguió después me desconcerto.

Para que se entienda tengo que resumir está historia, y empezó hace un par de días cuando obligue a Shizuru, a iniciar una nueva rutina.

En las mañanas antes de la escuela salimos a correr y después de ella, venimos a está cafetería que tanto desagrada a Shizuru, pero por alguna extraña razón siempre me ha pedido que entremos, aún cuando le he comentado de que hay otras que también nos quedan de camino a casa.

Shizuru simplemente se ha negado y cada que entramos su postura cambia, se vuelve más fría y seria. Y siempre es así, podemos estar disfrutando de la compañía, pero en cuanto entramos por esa puerta de cristal todo se transforma.

Al principio no entendía e intentaba evitar el lugar a toda costa, cosa que molestaba más a Shizuru por lo que me rendir, ahora sólo me dedicaba a observar su conducta para lograr entender que se traía, pero nada, mi cerebro no lo entendía y creo que si seguía así en cualquier momento explotaría, y es que no hay nada que le haya puesto tanta atención como la actitud que tiene Shizuru cada que pisamos esté lugar.

Siempre me debatía entre preguntar que le molesta, pero mejor desistia de la idea y mejor intercambiaba algunas palabras con Anh.

Los silencios de Youko, son muy diferentes a los de Shizuru, con Shizuru no logró saber sí es porque está meditando o porque simple y sencillamente está que le lleva la fregada.

Hoy cuando llegamos se quedó callada y se puso a hojear un libro, fingiendo leerlo, pero yo puedo casi asegurar que no es cierto porque sus ojos no tenía el movimiento característico de cuando alguien lee.

Se dedico solamente a dar pequeños sordos de su bebida. Arrugando un poco su entrecejo y lanzando de vez en cuando suspiros.

Y juro que podría decir que estaba molesta porque no me había dirigido la palabra desde que entramos a la cafetería, y digo _"podría"_ porque el que se haya tomado la libertad de tomar mi mano que descansaba sobre la mesa y no soltarla en aproximadamente treinta minutos, debía de significar algo, eso me hizo suponer que por lo menos la bronca no era conmigo... creo.

-"te esta viendo" - sorprendentemente dijo sin despegar la mirada de su libro

-"¿Quién?"

-"la mesera"

-"¿Anh?" - al escuchar ese nombre fijo su mirada en mi

-"sí... esa"

-"claro que no"

-"¡oh! Por supuesto que si. Siempre que venimos lo hace"

-"estas confundida... no me ve a mí"

-"claro que si... Mira allí está otra vez"

-"¿que?"

-"esa mirada"

-"¿crees que yo le gustó?" - dije incrédula - "Porque ella es... ¡Ay!"

¡Mendiga loquilla!, así de la nada me dio un fuerte apretón en mi mano y aunque quise soltarme para sobarme, no me dejó.

-"¿ella es que?"

-"¿amable?"

-"gustan pedir algo más" -

Desgraciadamente Anh, tuvo la mala suerte de interrumpirnos en el momento que iniciaba una posible discusión

-"¡LARGÓ!" - grita Shizuru

-"lo...lo siento"

Dice Anh, asustada y salió corriendo lejos de nuestra mesa, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo de no ser porque el engendró de medusa me tenía agarrada fuertemente con sus suaves y peligrosas garras.

-"¡eso fue grosero, Shizuru!" - le dije molesta, pero Shizuru sólo me vio con más rabia

-"eso fue grosero, Shizuru" - y ella sólo me imitó.

-" y eso... ¡muy ofensivo!"

-"bien, bien... lo siento" - dice de mala manera

-"no entiendo porque te aferras a venir aquí, sí... ¡es obvio que no te agrada!"

-"¡¿tú que sabes lo que me agrada y lo que no?!"

-"¡te la pasas todo el rato malhumurada!"

-"¡imaginaciones tuyas!"

-"¡imaginaciones mías! ¡¿QUÉ TE SUCE...?!"

Y no sé sí fue el calor de la discusión, mi poca paciencia, u otra cosa, pero cuando me di cuenta... cuando me di cuenta Shizuru, me jaló de mi sucederá por sobre la mesa con una gran fuerza provocando que me levanté y estar muy cerca de su rostro, pensé que me golpearía o algo por el estilo, pero no fue así, ella mágicamente hizo algo diferente y lo sentí... sentí sus labio tocaban los míos en un beso. Al principio fue sencillo y seco, pero curiosamente se sintió increíble y después... después fue inolvidable.

...

Ella pregunta ¿Qué me sucede? pero ¿Qué se supone que le diga? ¿Cómo debía reaccionar? ¿Decirle la verdad o una mentira?

 _-"¡oh! Nat ¿otra vez con tu amiga?"_

Cada que entramos nos recibe esa chica, con el mismo diálogo. Obviamente remarcando la palabra amiga. O la clásica.

- _"Nat, te prepare galletas. Espero que te gusten"_

Claramente Natsuki, las recibe con mucha alegria, elogiando su buen sabor.

La verdad es que en estos días he empezado a odiar dicho lugar porque cada que entramos a la cafetería esa mesera no baja su mirada de mi Natsuki, sin olvidar los pequeños roces que le da cada vez que tiene oportunidad.

El ejemplo más claro sucedio hace uno minutos, cuando habíamos pedido un pastelillo de chocolate para comer entre las dos, Natsuki descuidadamente se había manchado cerca de su boca y ahí entraba yo en acción, como en una película romántica le limpiaría suavemente la mancha con mis dedos acariciando sus labios con lentitud.

¡Adivinen quién se me adelantó!

Lo peor es que tuve que soportar esa escena por un largo tiempo, porque a mi me pareció que todo sucedía en cámara lenta. Una escena digna de una película romántica y barata... sólo le falto que del cielo cayeran pétalos de rosas y que misteriosamente se reunieran todos los animalitos del bosque a dar su bendición a la feliz pareja.

y no se si Natsuki, se da cuenta o hace que la virgen le habla, pero con el descarado coqueteo que se traen ambas, ella se olvida de mi persona.

Entonces estaba molesta, sólo quería un poco de atención y cuando esa bruja se metió me enojé más y cuando Natsuki la defendió quería mandar al carajo todo. Y yo grite y ella grito más fuerte.

-"¡imaginaciones mías! ¡¿QUÉ TE SUCE...?!"

Pero no la deje terminar, sólo en cuestión de segundos tomé el borde de su sudadera y lo hice... sin importar que hubiera una mesa de por medio.

Fue un toque torpe, tan torpe que me sentí apenada porque sólo estampe mis labios sobre los suyos cómo sí fuera una principiante, y ese no era mi primer beso, pero sí el primero que yo iniciaba.

Ella estuvo estática por unos segundos sin cerrar los ojos como tratando de comprender que sucedía, yo tampoco los cerré para memorizar su rostro, pero cuando sentí que ella se quiso alejar trasladé mis manos hasta sus frías mejillas y la sostuve entre mis manos para impedirlo profundizando el beso.

No sabía que más hacer estaba asustada y cuando aplique más fuerza pareció que ella dejó de alejarse cerrando por fin sus ojos, dándome más confianza de tomar entre mis labios su labio inferior y delineándolo con mi lengua sintiendo su textura y grabando esa sensación y ese sabor tan especial.

Su beso se siente cálido, húmedo y suave, haciendo que los latidos de mi corazón se acelere y mi estómago de un vuelco que no logró explicar.

Y a pesar de que está mesa es un estorbo eso no evita que ella busque también un apoyo para besarme. Y lo sé, se que cuando acabe el beso tendré que rendir explicaciones y afrontar las consecuencias por lo que prolongó todo lo posible éste beso con tal de que viva por siempre y aunque sé que es una tonta ilusión mía lo intentó profundizando el beso, y cuando mi lengua logra tocar la suya y me da pasó para saborear haciendo cada momento mágico. Después de un tiempo cuando notamos que necesitamos un poco de oxígeno nos separamos lentamente.

Parece que telepaticamente llegamos a un acuerdo mutuo porque al finalizarlo tomamos asiento en nuestros lugares sin decir ninguna palabra.

Ella parece tan tímida con ese sonrojo de sus mejillas, pese a su personalidad dura y desafiante ahora parece cohibida como una niña pequeña, verla me hace pensar que está llena de tanta inocencia _¡¿acaso era su primer beso?!_ salta una alarma dentro de mi.

-"Entonces... ¿Te parece sí buscamos otra cafetería?"

Yo sólo aciento con la cabeza y nos levantamos tomando nuestras cosas para salir de éste lugar. Natsuki, cómo siempre me pide mi bolso para ella llevárselo.

Caminando rumbo a la salida me pregunto _'¿por qué tanta insistencia mía con venir a éste lugar sí no me gusta?'_ Cuando pasamos frente a Anh y veo las facciones de su cara lo recuerdo. Sólo quería dejarle en claro que Natsuki es mía.

...

 **Nota**.

 **Canción**. Tornado - Jónsi

...

 **Nota de autor.**

Otra eternidad para publicar. Según esto se publicaría ayer pero por falta de tiempo no pude, es sí, como recompensa puse otro kilo de palabras. Espero que les guste.

La canción es una de mis favoritas y si la llegan a escuchar espero que también les agrade.

 _Muy importante, este capítulo se lo dedico a *_ _ **Safhiro**_

...

 **Respuesta**.

*Taiga. Hey, mira que he conocido a algunas personas que aborrecen hasta el caminar, son tan divertidas sus quejas y a Shizuru la veo tan perfecta que nunca necesitó de hacer ejercicio para tener un cuerpaso. No sé ideas mías. Disfruta la historia.

*annimo. Gracia. Me alegra que te guste. Y a mi me encantó tú comentario fue corto pero necesario. Bye

*Safhiro. ¡Uy, quiero mi premio! Jaja. Me sentí como esos perritos que mueven la cola para obtener su recompensas por haber dado la patita.

Mis semanas son inestables, llenas de momentos de conflictos y otros de alegría. Por eso decidí volver con una historia porque poder leer los comentarios que dejan para está simple y triste autora, hacen más pasables esos días difíciles. Al escribir saco un poco esa tristeza... En psicología lo llaman sublimación.

Espero que tú tengas más momentos de alegría ya ve usted, la vida va bien mal por un rato... y luego empieza a ir de otra forma.

Y aunque a tropecientos de kilómetros de distancia hay alguien que te puede dar una mano amiga. A un millón de kilómetros de distancia no estas sola. ¡ÁNIMO!

*Nicocchi17. Hola nuevamente, es un gustó saber que no te has rendido con está historia. Gracia por eso. Cómo a ti te gustó la participación de mesera-san, decidí darle una oportunidad.

Es sorprendente las sabías palabras de las personas más adultas. Es un deleite escucharlos. Yo tengo mi Sensei, y es una persona super sabía, cuando tenga su edad quiero ver así la vida.

*licborrego. ¿Cómo quieres que no me sonroje sí dices que te encantó? Jaja eso le hace bien a mi ego. XD.

Me alegra que te guste está pequeña historia y para mi es un deleite leer cada comentario tuyo.

Suena bien eso de ser amigas, pero mira cosas de la vida... Estoy chapada a la antigua y aún me rehusó a usar FaceBook, por lo que no tengo. Cada que digo eso los desconocidos dan un grito en el cielo. Jaja, pero tal vez por Whatssap o no sé. Cuídate y nos vemos. Espero que te guste el capítulo.

*Guest. Hola mi querido Guest. Muchas gracias por el comentario, saber que leen está historia y les gusta alivia mi alma. Saludos y cuídate.

...

Un placer leer los comentarios y agradezco la oportunidad que le dan a está historia. También a esos lectores anónimos que espero que en algún momento me hagan saber que les parece.

...

 **¡Arrivederci!**


	13. Ways To Go

...

 **Capítulo 13. Ways To Go.**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer**. Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen... son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.

...

 **Capítulo 13. Ways To Go.**

 **...**

Nunca en mi vida me he enamorado.

Para algunas personas resulta extraño hasta cierto punto, pero cuando eres apenas una simple mocosa, esas cosas no importan sólo te dedicas a jugar con diversos juguetes... o sí eres cómo yo, usas el poder de tu imaginación inventando juegos extraños... uno más retorcido que el otro.

Recordando lo más cercano que tuve de tener novio fue cuando jugaba con Tate, al papá y la mamá.

Sí, lo admito y de sólo recordarlo hace que todavía me recorra un escalofrio por la espalda.

Porque cómo dije, nuestros juegos eran un tanto retorcidos. El juego no era el clásico donde había amor y felicidad en la recién familia formada, claro que no. Nuestro juego consistía en tratar de escapar del papá y la mamá.

¿Qué porque? Fácil, los padres eran unos tiranos que sometían a sus hijos infringiendo dolor con ayuda de un cinturón ¿Qué si era violento? Claro, todavía portó algunas cicatrices ¿Quién inventó el juego? Creo que yo... no estoy muy segura.

Pero ¡hey! no me culpen, sólo era una niña queriendo divertirme dentro de un aburrido hospital.

Tal vez, es muy posible que todo esto se tratara de cierto sentido masoquista de autodestrucción.

Así que no, nunca me he enamorado.

Aunque luego de la niñez viene la edad oscura... _'la adolescencia'_ , edad donde ciertas cosas cambian tanto internas como externas.

La escuela se convierte en una gran _jungla_ , y es el lugar donde me di cuenta de que algunos chicos cambian su comportamiento, dejan de ser los clásicos niños sucios y llorones para dar paso a un extraño primate, un animal salvaje que sólo piensan en el proceso de reproducción y ver quién es el macho alfa de la manada.

Algunas de las chicas, por otro lado se dedican a criticarse y atacarse unas a otras para poder ser el trofeo del macho alfa, claro ellas lo ven con un sentido más románico con el papel de doncella en peligro que es rescatada cuando conoce a su príncipe azul y viven felices por siempre.

¿Cual es el problema allí? Sencillo, no existe el _felices por siempre_ , porque cuando una historia tiene un final feliz, seguramente no ha terminado.

Y menos con un par de adolescentes que le hacen más caso a los susurros de sus hormonas, que a los gritos de su propio cerebro.

Y yo no estoy excenta de eso juegos tontos, porque el que no me haya enamorado no quiere decir que no me llamará la atención alguien, sino al contrario, me ha llamado la atencion diferentes personas a lo largo de mi vida, pero ¿Qué me hace diferente del resto? Sencillo. No soy muy prersistente que digamos.

Mi falta de compromiso con algunas cosas es grande, y entre ellas están las relaciones amorosas, por eso admiro a las personas con tatuajes, yo sería incapaz de comprometerme con algo así por lo que me resta de vida.

Cada que me llamaba la atención alguien, rápidamente mataba esa magia alejandome de esa persona, así ni me daba tiempo de hacerme un rato ilusiones.

Y se preguntaran ¿por qué tanto parloteó? Bueno...

-"¡Estoy en problemas!"

Y es que lo primero que hice cuando salimos de aquella cafetería ya no fue buscar otra, sino fue aventar a Shizuru en su casa y lo digo de forma muy literal, porque la bajé de la moto casi a patadas y escapé cómo alma que lleva el diablo para hablar con Youko.

-"Mhmm... ¿Y ahora que hiciste?"

¿Qué sí estoy asustada? Claro que si, no todos los días sucede lo que me acaba de suceder.

Ya que en algún punto de mi salida con Shizuru, mi cerebro colapso y lo único que pude hacer fue actuar en automático.

Y es que, no es que esté idiota, sé que significan los besos y también sé en que momento sucedió todo esto, o por lo menos ahora

lo sé porque antes no le había prestado toda la atención requerida.

Fue cuando me di cuenta que nuestras salidas de " _amigas_ ", más se parecían a una " _cita_ ", se escuchó bien... _¡UNA CITA!_ Y ese maldito beso no hizo más que confirmarlo.

Que quedé claro que no era cualquier cita... no era de esas citas que tengo con el doctor. No, claro que no.

Ya se me hacia extraño todo este numerito de mi repentina amabilidad con la susodicha.

¿Por qué no mandar al diablo a Shizuru cuando era una bruja?

¿Por qué mi creciente necesidad de ser yo la primera en verla todas las mañanas?

¿Por qué ese hormigueo cuando sostiene mi mano?

¿Por qué esa incomodidad de saber que tal vez este pensando en su ex?

¿Por qué me inventó excusas con Youko, para poder ir con Shizuru?

¡Aahh! ¡Maldita la vida! ¡Maldita la adolescencia! ¡Maldita las hormonas! ¡Maldita Shizuru y maldita yo!

-"yo... yo creo que he metido la pata"

-"bien, ¿a quién tenemos que pedirle disculpas o cuanto me va salir el numerito está vez?"

Decir que me siento culpable, es poco. Imagínate, estas tratando de ser amable por primera vez en tu vida con alguien, de la forma más desinteresada posible y de repente ¡Zaz! resulta que todo este tiempo estuviste cavando tu propia tumba.

Y es que el problema no es que Shizuru, me haya besado... claro que no, el problema fue haberle correspondido y más a parte de que me atasque, que también me gustara.

-"le he besado"

-"¡¿besaste a alguien?! ¡¿a quién?!

-"a la persona que te dije que acababa de conocer"

¿Qué clase de amiga soy? ¿Qué clase de persona se pone a jugar con los sentimientos de alguien? Yo conozco el estado emocional de Shizuru y aún así no me importó y jugué con su fragilidad en ese momento.

-"¿al chico que sufría por amor?"

Buen punto... ¿Cómo se supone que explicó que el chico no es tan macho y que usa un lindo uniforme femenino? ¡Genial Natsuki... Simplemente genial!

-"¿sí?"

-"¡por Dios, Natsuki! ¿En que estabas pensando?"

-"¡no tengo idea! Una cosa llevó a la otra y cuando reaccione nos estábamos besando"

Youko, permanece en silencio mientras tiene la cara desencajada, ella sabe la gravedad del asunto porque sólo existe un motivo por el cual cometa tremenda atrocidad.

-"¿te gusta?"

Ella sabe que yo sé, que no necesito responder a su afirmación en forma de pregunta... ambas sabemos la respuesta, aunque con todo el miedo del mundo tendría que admitir que esto se siente peor.

-"algún consejo me vendría bien"

-"¡No puedes iniciar una relación así!"

De alguna forma ya me venía imaginando su respuesta.

-"lo sé"

-"No... No lo sabes, de haberlo sabido no le fueras besado"

-"a mí me beso primero"

-"y eso no cambia nada... Hace algunos días decías que sufría por amor y el que te haya besado ahora, sólo quiere decir que eres su escapé"

-"¿su qué?"

\- "su forma de evadir la realidad y soportar la soledad"

-"pero..."

-"iniciar una relación en una situación así es un desgaste para los dos... tú te convertirías en la sombra de su antigua relación" - Youko suaviza un poco su mirada y prosigue - "no tendría una relación contigo, por lo menos no real"

-"¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

-"eres libre de hacer lo que te venga en gana, pero debes de afronta las consecuencias de tus decisiones"

Nunca en mi vida me he enamorado... Corrección, nunca me había enamorado.

Perfecto así se jode una amistad y para que quedé claro esto no es amor ni nada por el estilo, pero sí sigo cerca de Shizuru, no lo podré detener.

...

No puedo creer que yo este haciendo esto. Normalmente no le tomaría importancia al berrinche de alguien. Usualmente dejó que ellos sean los que me busquen, así que ahora me sorprende ser yo la que este buscando a Natsuki.

Más que sorprenderme me enoja, me molesta estar envuelta en está situación y sabía que después del beso algo cambiaría, pero no imaginaba que Natsuki, tendría está actitud.

Resulta que ayer después del beso, a la señorita se le ocurrió que sería buena idea ignorar todas las llamadas que le hice, y no sólo eso, sino que la muy cobarde se atrevió a falta a la escuela y puedo jurar que lo hizo para evitar tener que dar la cara.

¿Cuál es el problema? Yo lo disfrute. Ella lo disfruto. Esa mesera de seguro lo recordará. Fue inolvidable ¿Cuál es entonces el maldito problema?

En otras circunstancias ya estaría obligando a Natsuki, a que firmara un contrato de fidelidad y preguntándole; _¿qué nombre le ponemos a nuestro primogénito?_ , después de todo ya somos una pareja ¿No?

Bueno, jamás hablamos del asunto y no es como si Natsuki lo fuera permitido después de que salió huyendo prácticamente al segundo después de que me dejó en casa, pero simplemente no, con ella no se puede hablar como la gente decente porque en vez de que nos comuniquemos como una pareja normal... ella simplemente desaparece.

Así que aquí me tiene la muy sinvergüenza, buscándola por esté maldito hospital porque no tuvo la decencia de darme la dirección de su casa.

-"Discúlpe..." - le digo a una enfermera cincuentona, que está en el área de información - "¿sabe donde puedo encontrar a la doctora Youko?

-"¿Quién la busca?" - pues claramente su hada madrina, no es

-"yo... Shizuru Fujino" - la señora me empieza a analizar de arriba a abajo con ayuda de sus gafas

-"¿tienes cita con la doctora?"

-"no"

-"¿Tienes una identificación?"

-"tampoco"

-¿por lo menos eres mayor de edad?"

-"bueno, en unos meses"

-"lo siento niña... no te puedo déjate pasar"

-"pero..."

-"reglamento internó del hospital"

-"es que yo no la vengo a ver a ella" - la veterana me ve con fastidio - " vengo a ver a mí nov... bueno... a mi amiga Natsuki y la doctora Youko, es la única que me puede dar informes"

-"¿Natsuki? ¿Natsuki Kuga?" - suaviza su mirada y me habla más amable

-"sí"

-"¿Quién diría que la pequeña Nat, ya tendría amigos?

-"¡¿usted la conoce?!"

-"¡claro! La conozco desde que su madre la trajo en brazos"

-"¿su madre?"

-"Sí... la famosa y retirada doctora Saeko, hermana de la doctora Youko"

-"¡Oh! Eso explica muchas cosas" - como el porque vive con ella

Se han dado cuenta que existen personas a las que sólo les haces una pregunta sencilla y casi te dan el número de sus cuantas bancarias, bueno, así es está enfermera.

-"mira, ese joven te puede ayudar... - me dice señalando a un chico - "¡TATE! Ven aquí"

-"¡¿ahora qué hice?!"

Contesta con desgano aquel chico rubio de apariencia rebelde, mientras se acerca.

-"más te vale que no hayas sido tú, el que infectó el ordenador que usa Sakumizu"

-"no me culpes a mí. Yo sólo soy producto de está sociedad"

-"¿Cuántas veces te he dicho a ti y a Natsuki, que no se metan con las cosas de los doctores?"

-"pero..."

-"pero nada... ¿Quién sabe que cosas estaban haciendo con la pobre computadora? Al rato hablo con ustedes..."

Y pareciera como si de repente se fuera acordado de mi presencia, que continúa.

-"cierto... Lleva a la señorita Fujino, con Natsuki"

-"¿con Natsuki?"

-"es su amiga... No te pongas celos y deja de andar de metiche"

-"¡Okey... Ya no me regañes, prometo ser un niño bueno"

¿Celoso? ¿por qué demonios estaría el celoso? Si la que está que se la lleva la fregada es a mí. No sé quién es este sujeto y de sólo verlo hace que me ponga a la defensiva.

-"¿así que amiga de Natsuki?" - dice mientras nos encaminamos en un pasillo - "no había oído hablar de ti"

-"¿y tú eres?"

-"Tate"

-"no sabía que existía"

-"touché"

Ríe como si fuera escuchado el chiste del año y por unos segundos me crispa los nervios.

-"aún no me has dicho que relación tienes con mi Natsuki" - le digo mientras me detengo y cruzó los brazos queriendo una bueno explicación

-"nosotros somos..." - eleva una ceja y me recuerda por un rato a Natsuki - "¡AMOR, TE BUSCA UNA AMIGA!

Cuando volteó a ver a donde se desvío la mirada del rubio, veo a la sinvergüenza que buscaba a unos metros de nosotros y las cosas que traía en las manos se le resbalan mientras queda con la boca ligeramente abierta.

Muy bien, nunca me ha gustado la violencia, pero sí Natsuki no me explica en los próximos cinco minutos que está sucediendo realmente conocerá mi lado oscuro.

Ya lleva cuatro.

...

 **Nota**.

 **Canción**. Ways To Go - GroupLove.

...

 **Nota de autor.**

Perdón por la desaparición de la semana, simplemente estaba descansando.

Usualmente me imagino la historia durante el día y se plasma durante las noches y con mi insomnio quedaba genial, pero la semana que pasó decidí dedicarme a dormir.

Además ya se acerca la sexta temporada de Juego de tronos, y _'el norte nunca olvida'._

...

 **Respuestas**.

*shinat 23. Hola. Me alegra que te guste está pequeña historia. Más adelante veremos sí habrá más besotes, aunque las cosas fáciles aburren. Saludos.

* Safhiro. Hey ¿Qué tal tú día...? Mi semana estuvo decente, no me puedo quejar. Aunque no tuve tiempo de ver mi inspiración en la semana... Eso no me ayudó tampoco para publicar. Perdón por la demora. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, sólo era para que te distraigas un rato de los problemas. Agradezco todos los comentarios que me dejaste en la semana, con el último estuve en llamas porque recordé que todavía no tenía nada escrito. Cuídate y ya sabes... Estamos en contacto.

*Mariana Rosas. También escuche tu canción y mira que me ha gustado, tuve la sensación de '¿cómo he podido vivir sin haber conocido está canción?' hace tiempo que busco buenas recomendaciones, soy fanática de la música. Gracias por darle la oportunidad a está historia. Lo agradezco de verdad, pero ahora veremos que sucede. Trataré de publicar más seguido. Saludos y cuídate.

*Uzuki. Creo que la característica más remarcar de Shizuru, es el ser territorial o por lo menos en este fic. Saludos.

*Aiem Vela. Realmente me siento muy increíble con tu comentario. Creerme se ha vuelto uno de mis favoritos, al final he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo he leído.

Al principio no sabía si iba ser buena historia por lo que dudaba en publicarlo, pero comentarios como el tuyo me dan animo para seguir adelante con la historia. Gracias, muchas gracias y espero no defraudar la oportunidad que me estas dando. Saludos y cuídate mucho. ¡Ah! Y no te preocupes entendí bien tu comentario.

*Taiga. Jaja, eso de salir violada me dio risa, espero que no lleguemos a tanto y que cuando suceda sea acuerdo de las dos.

Ya me imagine a Shizuru, con su dieta alta en té Jaja... Saludos

*haru rocha. Un beso es lindo, más sí se lo das a la persona indicada. Cuídate.

Nicocchi 17. Jaja... Cierto, pobre mesera-san. El pasado de Natsuki, irá llegado de poco a poco, puede que no sea tan relevante en su totalidad, pero veremos que tanto puede afectar el presente. Saludos.

...

Hey chicos y chicas. Gracias por leer, comentar, agregar a favoritos o seguir la historia. Está simple autora lo agradece.

...

¡Hasta la próxima!


	14. Run Cried The Crawling

**...**

 **Capítulo 14. Run Cried The Crawling.**

...

 **Disclaimer**. Los personajes de Mai Hime, no me pertenecen... son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños y está historia se hizo sin un fin lucrativo

...

 **Capítulo 14. Run Cried The Crawling.**

...

A menos de que todo empeore, nada puede mejorar.

Los días han pasado cómo un suspiro, mis mañanas vuelven a tener mi antigua rutina.

Me levanto temprano y voy a correr por el parque más cercano al departamento, para después prepararme e ir a la escuela.

En la escuela, todo se desarrolla con la misma calma de antes, no tengo que esperar a nadie, no tengo que hacer platica con nadie y no tengo que cargar cosas que no son mías.

En algunas ocasiones me salto una que otra clase y me refugio en la biblioteca, allí Yukino me ve y me saluda, platicamos un rato y me da la libertad de andar de un lado a otro, así que decido ponerme al día con las lecturas de los libros que deje abandonados por un tiempo.

En las tardes pasó a esa cafetería para probar aquel pastelillo de chocolate que se robo mi corazón, en ocasiones hablo con Ahn, pero sólo son unos minutos ya que no demora mi estancia cómo antes.

Regreso al hospital temprano y me encierro en el consultorio de Youko, para hacer la tarea esperando que sea la hora en que regrese Tate de la universidad para salir.

Con Tate, platicó de todo y de nada, vamos y jugamos algún videojuego en el centro comercial, no soy muy buena en ello y el rubio me termina ganando.

Caminamos por las calles y vemos a uno que otro bar que ya empieza a abrir.

Una que otra ocasión nos ha picado la curiosidad de entrar a uno por la música, pero recordamos que sigo siendo menor de edad y nos retiramos.

Esa es sólo nuestra pobre excusa ya que ambos sabemos de mi aberración por los lugares reducidos y llenos de desconocidos, y el desagrado que le produce a Tate los borrachos, entre otros motivos.

De regreso al hospital, pasamos con Sakumizo y él personalmente toma mis signos vitales, me hace una que otra pregunta y rápidamente lo anota en mi expediente.

Tate, permanece en silencio y muy atento a todas las indicaciones que me da el doctor ante las nuevas noticias. Siempre es así, él jamás se mueve de mi lado esperando lo mejor. El rubio bromea un rato mientras yo sonrío otro tanto, al final nos dirigimos con Youko y al estar frente a su consultorio nos despedimos.

Cuando entró, ella ya me está esperando, en algunas veces me informa que tiene que hacer guardia por lo que me puedo ir a casa o quedarme en uno de los cuartos de los residentes, en otras ocasiones las dos regresamos al departamento.

Está vez decido volver a casa a solas. Me pregunto sí mañana volverá a ser igual.

Es sorprendente cómo la presencia de una persona puede hacerte sentir que vives una vida diferente, te sientes más completa y no tan sola, en cierto sentido más feliz, pero ¿qué sucede cuando esa persona sale tan rápido como cuando entró? Bueno, supongo que es un don que sólo Shizuru puede poseer en mi vida.

Cierro los ojos en la oscuridad de mi habitación y cuando los abro estoy en un lugar extraño, parece como un subterráneo... hay demasiadas personas y eso me hace sentir incómoda. De pronto escucho decir a alguien:

 _-"Y que tal si nos rendimos"_

Es cuando logró notar que todos luchan por subir en aquella escalera eléctrica larga y amplia que desciende. Me siento sola en un mar de personas y confundida intentó subir por aquella escalera.

Entonces se acerca un hombre de traje oscuro, destaca por sobre los demás por su elegancia.

Él desciende junto a las escaleras, no tiene problemas al chocar con los que intentan subir, se toma su tiempo y antes de llegar a estar frente a mí, le toca el hombro a una señora y mirándome dice:

 _-" Y que tal si el camino es del otro lado"_

Es cuando todos dejan de querer subir, se forma un silencio ensordecedor y todos empiezan a llorar.

En mi sueño todos lloran amargamente, el señor desaparece, yo despierto y curiosamente me doy cuenta que me he quedado sola porque he perdido a Shizuru.

 **...**

Hay algo que domina mi personalidad, algo extraño y horrible, es algo que no quiero, es aquel sentimiento que me domina y no puedo evitarlo.

No sabía que estaba dentro de mí o mejor dicho, nadie era un motivo suficiente para que saliera a la luz.

Es una verdadera pena que haya salido con la persona que menos quería, que ella haya presenciado eso en mí y que haya sido víctima de ello.

-"¡Me puedes explicar quien demonios es ese!"

-"haber primero tranquilizate"

-"¡deja de decir que me tranquilice!"

-"¡es que sigues gritando!"

-"¡es que no me explicas!"

Natsuki se frotaba el rostro con desesperación, era obvia su incomodidad en aquel momento, había hecho un berrinche similar el los pasillos del hospital y muy atinadamente ella decidió guiarme al cuarto vacío más cercano.

-"haber, él es Tate y es mi amigo"

-"¡entonces porque fregados tiene que gritarte amor!"

-"así es él, ¿qué quieres que te diga?"

-"¿te gusta?"

-"¡no! Y no entiendo porque preguntas eso"

-"¿ahora tengo que tener un motivo?"

Estaba furiosa y no encontraba forma en que Natsuki se diera cuenta de la rabia que sentía.

Era sorprendente que ella estuviera tan fresca mientras yo estaba dólida por su actitud, que no haya hecho nada por detener el exceso de cariño que le brindaba ese tipo. Me sentía enferma.

-"obviamente... No tenías derecho de insultar de esa forma a Tate"

-"¡No puedo creer que sólo lo defiendas!"

-"¡es que no me has explicado nada!" - dice furiosa - "¡¿cómo demonios quieres que te entienda a ti?!"

-"me besaste y has actuado cómo sí fueras la novia de él" - digo en un susurro

-"¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás así por un simple beso?"

-"¿Cómo que un simple beso?"

-"fue sólo un beso... No fue nada del otro mundo"

-"¡eso no fue un simple beso para mí!... ¿para ti lo fue?"

-"Shizuru por favor"

-"¡¿lo fue?!"

Alguna vez en mi vida escuche decir a alguien que "el silencio dice más que mil palabras".

Creo que esa persona estaba en lo correcto, después de todo con sólo ver a Natsuki actuar de esa forma no necesite de palabra alguna para entenderlo.

Allí parada, con los brazos cruzados, el entrecejo fruncido, la respiración un poco agitada, pero en ningún momento me miro con cariño, todo el tiempo tuvo una pose de molestia.

-"Que quieres que diga. Eres mi amiga. No me acerque para meterme en problemas o complicarte la vida"

-"¡por dios Natsuki, no seas tan inmadura!" - me temblaban las manos en ese momento - "dime ¿que significó el beso para ti?"

-"nada... no significó nada para mí, sólo fue el beso de otra chica, una chica confundida"

Todo lo dijo sin apartar la vista de mis ojos. Todo este tiempo que hemos hablado me ha mirado a los ojos pero por primera vez ella me dedico una mirada fría y desdeñosa.

-"yo te am..."

-"pero yo no lo quiero. No asi. No acepto tus sentimiento. Somos amigas y sólo seremos amigas"

Ya sea por impulso o por dolor le solté una cachetada, estaba herida y a ella parecía no importarle. Y cómo dije, quería que a ella también le doliera así que la lastimé.

Ella me miro sorprendida mientras se tocaba la mejilla lastimada.

-"¡pues yo no quiero tú maldita amistad!" - no estaba conforme así que la empuje

-"¡Shizuru!"

-"¡yo no lo quiero!" - y seguí empujandole

-"¡basta Shizuru!" - en eso ella me tomó por las muñecas para protegerse - "basta, por favor ya basta"

-"te odio... Ojalá no te hubiera conocido" - me arrebató de sus mano y me alejo de ella

-"Shizuru..."

-"muerte y déjame a mí en paz"

Cuando salí del hospital estalle en llanto sin importarme la gente.

Tal vez ella actuó mal, pero yo me porte horrible, supongo que nadie fue mejor.

Desde ese momento esté cuento de hadas término para mi, ella me evita en clases y yo actuó cómo sí poco me importara, aunque en verdad lo lamento y lo que más lamento es lo último que le dije.

...

 **Nota**

 **Canción**. Run Cried The Crawling - Agnes obel.

...

 **Nota de autor.**

Un total desafío esté capítulo, empezando por el exceso de ideas y nada a la vez, para terminarlo saqué en total ocho posibles capítulo, pero no me agradaba.

Y luego muere la Lap, en la que trabajo... Adiós capítulos, adiós trabajos, adiós música. Una verdadera pesadilla.

Esté salió desde el corazoncito de mi celular, espero que no se noté el cambió y así seguirá hasta la eternidad porque estoy pobre y en mi miseria.

...

 **Respuestas**.

*Mariana Rosas. Hola. Creo que al final el mundo sí ardio, pero veremos que tanto arde. La música es mi debilidad, espero alguna recomendaciones. ¡Saludos!

*Taiga. Jaja ¿Sensei? ¡qué loco! En fin, hasta a mi me llevó la fregada. Cualquier reclamó... culpa a Tate. Saludos.

*Safhiro. Hey chica... ¿escribir un libro? Una que otra vez me ha dado curiosidad, en fin... Tiempo sobra. No supe de ti en la semana... espero que todo esté en orden. Te juro que pierdo la inspiración cómo pierdo las cosas y eso es mucho Cuídate nos vemos luego.

*lizzy natsuki. Una gran disculpa por demorar el doble, pero ya estoy aquí y espero no estáncarmen. Gracias por el apoyo y nos vemos luego.

*Nicocchi 17. Shizuru es bien conocida por sus celos, no recuerdo sí así era en el anime, pero creo que actualmente se ha adoptado esa característica. Gracia por todo tu apoyo y tus comentarios, es una gran ayuda.

*haru rocha. Jaja. Lo dejó en una parte crucial y necesariamente tardó una eternidad. Perdón por eso. Saludos.

*licborrego. Vaya, vaya. ¿quién tenemos aquí? Jaja sabes que me caes decente y no creí necesario el saludo, pero ya que estas aquí te digo. Honorable Liz, es una dicha saber que estas por allí viva y feliz leyendo está pequeña aportación... Un enorme abrazo cómo a ti te gustan.

...

Bien, me largo a adelantar un capítulo.

...

 **¡Gracias y adiós!**


	15. Mountains

...

 **Capítulo 15. Mountains.**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer**. Los personajes de Mai Hime, no me pertenecen... son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños y está historia se hizo sin un fin lucrativo.

...

 **Capítulo 15. Mountains.**

 **...**

-"¡tienes que ayudarme!"

-"que grites en susurros no significa que no hagas ruido"

-"¡me importa un pepino!"

Con sólo una mirada hacia Mai pude observar su aspecto desalineado, algo que me causó un poco de gracia en su momento, generalmente tiene una apariencia de niña delicada con su arreglo personal perfecto y a la moda, que es casi imposible imaginarla agitada y despeinada como en estos momentos.

Y mucho menos dentro de la biblioteca cuando deberíamos estar en clases, sí está chica tiene una ligera aberración a estos lugares silencioso. Lo sé, porque ella no puede mantener la boca cerrada por mucho tiempo.

Así que la ignoro rápidamente y me enfoco donde estaba.

-"¡te estoy hablando!"

-"¿no vez qué estoy ocupada?"

-"pero esto es importante"

-"Shizuru ya es demasiado grandecita cómo para que seamos su niñera"

-"¿a caso no me estás escuchado?"

-"te escuche, pero ¿qué se supone que yo haga? No soy su madre ni mucho menos su amiga"

-"pero..."

-"y sí tú, que eres o eras su amiga no puedes hacer nada ¿qué me hace diferente de ti?"

Mai guarda silencio y estó me da la oportunidad de regresar a mí lectura, pero luego de un rato de no escuchar nada y de sentir su molesta mirada dirigida hacia mi persona, hace que mi concentración se vaya por un tubo.

-"no me vas a dejar en paz ¿verdad?"

Despego la mirada de las letras y la observó, su postura me da muchas respuestas, los puños apretados, la postura rígida, ese tic en el ojo izquierdo, esa manía de torcer ligeramente su boca, todo eso en conjunto me da a saber el desagrado que le causa mi persona.

No es necesario hablar con el individuo para saberlo. La comunicación humana se basa en un 30% verbal y un 70% en el comportamiento.

Se puede conocer a una persona con sólo observarla sin necesidad de gastar saliva a lo tonto.

Yo no le agradó, eso es obvio. Ella no me interesa, cosa que es sabedora.

Tal vez en algún momento llegamos a interactuar entre nosotras y eso pudo haber llegado a ser una linda amistad, pero su ya desarrollada amistad con Tomoe hace que se haya creado una barrera.

-"perfecto..." - dice apretando los dientes - "Pensé que habías cambiado"

-"yo no tengo la culpa de que te hayas creado falsas expectativas hacia mi persona, Tokiha"

-"eres increíble... No entiendo lo que Shizuru vio en ti"

-"Shizuru no vio en mí nada... Sólo está confundida"

-"no sé bien que pasó entre ustedes, pero desde entonces ella está mal y te ordenó que lo arreglés"

-"no voy hacer nada"

Ella no dijo nada y se fue a pasó apresurado. Por un momento pensé que haría un berrinche, cosa que me alegra que no sucediera.

Finalmente puedo descansar, aunque no por mucho tiempo ¿Qué está haciendo Shizuru? Normalmente ella no hace estás cosas y según los chismes que me ha contando Mai, ella anda muy rarita.

Shizuru es conocida por su educación, inteligencia, elegancia, amabilidad entre otras cosas.

Es posible que ella sea la próxima presidenta del consejo estudiantil, sus notas sobresalientes lo gritan, o gritaban porque días después de que se fue por un tubo nuestra amistad, se empezó a comportar cómo otra persona.

Falta constantemente, no cumple con tareas, no presta atención en las clases e ignora a los maestros tan descaradamente que hasta me sorprendo.

En fin, a eso no le veo el mayor problema, después de todo es una adolescente y esas cosas son normales hasta cierto punto, y tarde o temprano ella se cansaría de ser la señorita modelo.

Lo que sí me preocupa de todo el discurso de Mai, es saber que la mismisima Shizuru rompió lazos de amistad con Tokiha ¡frente a toda la escuela! chisme que apenas me vengo enterando, y que de igual manera empezó a frecuentar a Shihon, aquella peli-roja que es una total arpia.

El punto que le interesa a Mai y a mí, es saber sí tengo que intervenir o no.

Estoy preocupada al igual que Tokiha, pero mi presencia no le ayudó antes, supongo que menos ahora.

Además ¿qué se supone que le diga? ¡Qué le de un sermón de que lo que hace está mal, cuando no hay día en que yo no quebrante una regla del instituto! Si lo hiciera sería muy hipócrita de mi parte... Así que ese plan está cancelado.

No sé, todo es complicado. Más cuando la susodicha dejó en claro que no quiere saber de mí.

Bueno supongo que así son las cosas... Sí la vida quisiera que hiciera algo me lo haría saber... Y hasta ahora no ha pasado nada, y Mai, no cuenta.

Recojo mis cosas y me dirijo al salón, me toca Midori y ayer me advirtió de mis faltas están apuntó de hacer que repruebe la materia.

Al entrar al salón veo a Shizuru, ella era de las que se sentaban en las primeras sillas siempre concentrada en la clase, pero últimamente empezó a tomar asiento en la parte de atrás.

Ahora que la gran Fujino se ha convertido en toda una rebelde, su popularidad se ha elevado a dimensiones impensables, pero eso se ha vuelto inversamente proporcional con sus calificaciones... así cómo crece su fama, disminuyen sus notas.

Es ahora cuando me pregunto ¿Cómo no noté el alejamiento que tienen las inseparables amigas? Así, estaba ocupada ignorando todo lo referente a Shizuru y mis ganas de pedirle perdón. Y no es que sea orgullosa, es sólo que es mejor para ambas alejarnos... Ella necesita sanar su corazón por sí sola y yo necesito... Supongo que un poco de tiempo.

Camino hacia mi asiento pero al pasar por la fila de Mai, ella me fulmina con la mirada. ¡Qué horror!

-"El festival vocacional es en un par de semanas" - dice Midori muy entusiasta, demasiado diría yo - "por lo que en equipos tendrán que visitar lugares de las profesiones que les llame la atención para estudiar, ya saben sí quieren ser docente cómo su maestra favorita tienen que visitar otra escuela"

Trabajar en equipo... Aburrido.

Pensar en que me quiero esclavizar cuando sea grande... Aburrido.

Escuchar a Midori... Aburrido.

Entablar conversaciones con los del salón... Aburrido.

Pasar tiempo con ellos... Más aburrido.

Desde mi lugar puedo observar la emoción de cada uno de mis compañeros. Ellos al contrario de mí, les resulta atractiva la idea.

-"un momento... yo formare los equipos"

Bueno, eso me ahorra la fatiga de tener que buscar a alguien que no me caiga tan del asco.

Esperen ¡Rayos! adivinen al final con quién me tocó ¡oh claro! Yo sé que se deben de dar una idea.

Pero que clase de equipo más ridículo me tocó. Shizuru, Mai y yo. Tres grandes amigas.

¡Aj! Todo un fastidio. Ver a Shizuru con el entrecejo fruncido observando supongo que la grieta de aquella pared ya que no ha despegado la mirada de allí y a Mai con esa mueca en el rostro mientras revisa su celular, todo eso hace que se me revuelva el estómago.

Maldita vida y sus malditos problemas ¿Está se supone que es tu maldita señal?

 **...**

-"señorita Fujino, ¿tiene un momento?" - dice Yamada-Sensei al final de su módulo

-"claro... ¿Qué se le ofrece?"

Veo por un momento que él espera a que todos mis compañeros salgan del salón, veo a Shihon despedirse desde lejos con una sonrisa seguida de sus inseparables amigas.

Poco a poco van fluyendo mis compañeros a la salida y veo a Mai tomar sus cosas sin siquiera mirarme, supongo que es normal... Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

La última es salir es Natsuki, hoy por fin se presento después de cuatro días de ausencia, han pasado tres semanas desde lo ocurrido en el hospital y durante esté tiempo le he visto en muy pocas ocasiones.

En primer lugar culpo a que ella a faltado a clases muy seguido, pero está última fue la que más duración tuvo. En segundo a mí falta de valentía para afrontarla.

Hoy la estuve viendo muy discretamente y la noté un poco pérdida, bueno siempre es así pero está vez se veía cansada y aquellas pequeñas manchas oscuras bajo sus ojos me hacían saber que podría ser que no ha dormido bien.

-"mira Shizuru, no estoy aquí para regañarte, pero en esté último examen tus calificaciones fueron... ¿cómo decirlo de la manera más sutil? ... Bueno, todo un asco"

-"lo que pasa es que..."

-"tampoco te estoy pidiendo explicaciones..."

-"¿a no?"

-"no... Mira sé que tú quieres estar dentro del consejo estudiantil, pero con las calificaciones que me han reportado todos tus maestros no creo que ya sea posible"

-"¡¿Qué?! pero sí sólo fueron unos exámenes"

-"tienes un examen que no presentaste con Midori-Sensei..." - dice revisando unas hojas - "La semana pasada te saltaste por lo menos tres clases en cada materia, en algunas se presentaron exámenes pero no asististe, y en está semana en los que estuviste presente tu desempeño fue muy bajo"

-"yo..."

No sabía que decir, era consciente de todo, pero no me hallaba en valor de decirle que mis faltas habían sido por que me sentía muy mal por. Perder a Mai y a Natsuki casi al mismo tiempo no fueron de gran ayuda, a eso sumandole los conflictos que hay en casa, no me habían dado energías para levantarme de la cama.

Podría soportar todo por lo menos sí tuviera de mi lado a mi amiga, pero le grite cosas horrible hace una semana en frente de toda la escuela. Estaba cansada y ella sólo hacia preguntas sobre mi estado emocional. Me enojé y la mande al carajo.

-"te voy a decir lo que le digo a Nat... "

El profesor Yamada, tiene pinta de ser un gruñon en todo momento y es que no había clase en la que no le llamará la atención a Natsuki, incluso fuera de ella, yo era consciente de las reprimendas que le da a Natsuki, aún así me sorprende el cariño con el que pronunció su nombre.

-"... tienes una semana para estudiar y presentar todos los trabajos que te faltaron"

Empezó a recoger sus cosas dando por concluida nuestra conversación, pero aún seguía sin moverme.

-"¿por qué?" - dije lo más bajo, hasta dude que me escuchara

-"¿por qué, qué?"

-"¿por qué me está ayudando?"

-"supongo que la estás pasado mal... Esa actitud que muestras es parecida a la que pone Na... Bueno, la que pone alguien cuando está pasando una situación difícil"

-"yo sólo..."

-"te dije que no quiero explicaciones... Y no te estoy premiado tampoco, vas a entregar cada uno de los trabajos pero no obtendras más de un siete... Y vas a estudiar porque después de que me entregues tus tareas te aplicare yo mismo todos los exámenes... Y cuidado con que te falte un trabajo porque mando todo al diablo y te dejó con la calificación que ya tenías"

Dice y sin verme se va dejandome atrás. Camino a mi siguiente clase y veo que todos ya ocupan su lugar, sólo están vacíos los asientos de Mai y Natsuki.

Bien, supongo que así es la vida, y no todo sale tan mal.

...

 **Nota.**

 **Canción**. Mountains - Message To Bear

...

 **Respuesta.**

*Safhiro. ¡Hey gracias por ese apoyo! ¿Sacar un libro?... No está dentro de mis planes, dudo hacerlo, prefiero la comodidad del anonimato. No es que saqué enojo... Son historias de vida con sentimientos que en su momento tal vez sí me saco uno que otro corajillo, pero ahora está sanado... Sólo así se puede vivir. Me alegra saber de ti y sobre todo saber que te gusta lo que escribo. Trate de actualizar lo más rápido que pude por ti. Nos vemos luego.

*Nicocchi 17. Hola-Hola, me sorprendes... Siempre sacas las preguntas indicadas para la historia, sabes notar muy bien esos finos detalles, pero vamos a ver que tan acertados pueden ser con lo que imaginas. Significa que alguien está haciendo su tarea. Cuídate y espero que sea de tu agradó esté capítulo.

*Jen. Hola, gracias por comentar, sí, siento que sean un poco cortos, pero a esté le eché ganitas, aunque tampoco salió tan largo. Nos vemos y saludos.

...

 **Me largo a un nuevo mundo, hasta la próxima.**

 **...**


	16. Monster

...

 **Capítulo 16: Monster Magic**

...

 **Disclaimer**. Los personajes de Mai Hime, no me pertenecen.

...

 **Capítulo 16: Monster.**

...

Estar al aire libre es una de las cosas que más me gusta, y mi placer culposo son los jardines de Fuuka con sus grandes y verdes árboles que proyectan la perfecta sombra para poder descansar.

Usualmente es un lugar vacío porque todos se encuentran en los salones, en las canchas o en el patio principal, por eso se convertía en el lugar perfecto para poder leer un poco por su tranquilidad debido a que no hay ninguna alma.

Otra de las cosas que también me gusta, es el sonido del viento al acariciar las ramas de los árboles en combinación con el cantar de los pajaritos.

Y hoy sería una perfecta ocasión para despejar la mente... de no ser por:

-"No... No me gusta... Flojera... Aburrido..."

-"puedes parar por favor" - dije haciendo a un lado mi lectura

-"Definitivamente hay algo mal contigo"

-"No me interesa..."

-"Es que no puedo creer que escuches esté tipo de música, es extraña... Sin mencionar que depresiva"

Un profundo suspiro salió desde lo más profundo de mi alma cansada, está situación ya me empezaba a estresar de alguna forma y eso que apenas llevaba dentro de ella, un día, pero pasar tiempo con Mai, era simplemente insufrible.

Se supone que ayer, ella estaba **súper** indignada conmigo cuando no quise meter las manos en su plan para **recuperar** a Shizuru, pero desde que hoy puse un pié en el salón ella me ha estado siguiendo a todos lados.

Y cuando digo a todos lados... es a todos lados.

-"¿No tienes algo más movido?"

-"si quieres moverte pon los dedos en el cable eléctrico"

-"¡pero que grosera!" - chillo

Y resulta que cuando decidí saltarme la clase de Midori, la siempre buena Mai, me siguió dejándome sorprendida por su nivel de acoso, tanto fue mi asombro que cuando me di cuenta la descarada ya me había arrebatado mi celular.

-"aburrido... Deprimente... No me gusta..."

-¡Mai! ¡Dame eso!" - intenté arrebatarle el aparato. Otra vez.

-"¡No!" - pero la canija fue más rápida y se alejó.

-"No tienes algo más interesante que hacer, además de molestarme"

-"¡Mhmm! Neeh... mientras más te tardes en ayudarme, más tiempo pasaremos juntas"

-"definitivamente estás bien pinche loca"

-"y si te portas bien hasta amigas podremos ser"

-"ni en tus sueños"

Y la ingrata no ha dejado de andar chismoseando mi celular desde que lo tomó y ahora está muy centrada en criticar mi música.

Juro que me sentiría casi-casi violada al ver que una tipa anda revisando mi intimidad, y digo casi, porque realmente yo no tengo cosas relevantes en él.

-"Eres bien rarita" - dijo pasando de canción en canción

-"la rarita eres tú por andarme acosando"

-"¿Sabes? Empiezo a entender lo que pueden ver de atractivo algunas persona en ti" - dijo ignorando mi comentario

-"¿De qué demonios hablas Tokiha?"

-"Esa faceta tuya de chica rebelde y a la vez introvertida puede resultar sexy" - no pude evitar rodar los ojos - "sin mencionar que cuando lees puedes parecer intelectual... intelectualmente sexy"

-"Deja de decir tonterías que no te voy ayudar de todas formas" - dije, pero empecé a sentir caliente mis mejillas

-"¡¿vez?! Sí quitaras ese carácter de bruja-sociópata que te cargas hasta podrías ser... Mhmm... No sé, ¿una chica popular?"

-"Ni muerta"

-"Jamás en mi vida había conocido a alguien tan antisocial..."

-"Se dice asocial, que no he matado a nadie"

-"Da lo mismo... No tienes Facebook, ni twitter, ni instagram, ni nada... A penas gozó de ver una foto tuya con otro chico y a lo mucho tienes cómo cinco contactos" -dice sorprendida - "Es cómo sí no existieras en la vida"

-"¡pudrete!"

Después de eso decidí ignorar nuevamente en todo momento a Mai, cómo la chica inteligente que es, entendió el punto y guardo silencio escuchado una melodía.

En algún punto de la historia empecé a comprender él porque del acoso de Mai hacia mí persona.

Ella se sentía sola al no tener a su amiga, la extrañaba y el estar soportando mi presencia era suficiente prueba de ello. Ella en verdad esperaba que yo hiciera algo para arreglar su relación fracturada. Supongo que también aplicaba la frase de un roto para un descosido.

A lo lejos logré observar la figura de Shizuru junto a Shiho.

Se les veía bien entretenidas cuando fueron interrumpidas por un chico.

Actualmente era común escuchar el nombre de Shizuru y de Shiho, como él de las chicas más populares de la escuela.

Por lo que también no era extraño saber que a la castaña recibía más invitaciones para salidas y propuestas de noviazgo que antes.

Ese chico lo conozco, es Yuki Honda, capitán del equipo de basquetbol, buen atleta, gran estudiante, popular entre las mujeres y admirado entre los chicos. Toda una celebridad si me lo preguntan.

En fin, se notaba desde un kilómetro de distancia que el chico andaba cortejando a las damicelas. Se le notaba porque sacaba más el pecho para que fueran más visibles sus grandes pectorales y hacia poses chistosas.

Shiho y Shizuru no se quedaban atrás, eran muy participativas en la demostración de afecto al chico pelirrojo que tenían en frente. Obviamente la primera era la más participativa. Supongo que estaba más urgida.

Una miradita aquí. Un toque allá. Una sonrisa en todo momento. Sólo faltaba que pusieran fecha, hora y lugar para que los tres se vayan a copular.

Ven... por eso decía que Shizuru sólo estaba confundida con sus sentimiento que profesaba hacia mí.

Por una parte me siento molesta y por otra aliviada.

Molesta, porque casi caigo en el tonto juego del amor, y aliviada porque de alguna manera, lo que suceda con Shizuru ya no es mi responsabilidad, ahora se puede besuquear con todo Fuuka y yo ya ni me preocupare.

Aunque decirlo suena simple, hacerlo es otra onda... porque después de mi razonamiento lógico, todavía no podía despegar la mirada de ella, aun cuando me hierve la sangre.

-"Esa que vez allí no es Shizuru"

Las palabra de Mai, me sacaron del trance al que había entrado.

-"esa que vez allí... No es mi amiga" - repitió - "Shizuru puede llegar a ser coqueta pero nunca lo ha sido con alguien que apenas conoce"

Despegue la mirada del grupo y pose mi atención en Mai.

-"ella usualmente sólo es amable con los desconocidos... Así que ella no puede ser mi mejor amiga"

-"según yo... la vista no me falla y esa chica se parece mucho a Fujino"

-"tienes razón" - dijo y luego de hacer una pausa prolongada continuó - "la extraño..."

No dijo más, pero sus ojos enrojecieron mientras observaba a la chica que fue su amiga.

-"Mai..."

-"¿Me vas ayudar?" - dijo ella - "¿Me ayudaras a que Shizuru vuelva a ser mi amiga?"

Pude haber dicho algo que la haga sentir mejor.

Pude hacerle la promesa de que volverían a ser amigas.

Pude decirle que se resignara y superará el asunto de Shizuru.

Pude decir cualquier cosa para dejar olvidado el tema, pero mi caso no era como el de Mai, eran eventos muy diferentes y las respuesta estaba en sólo en ellas.

La vida suele tener ligeros toques oscuros y deprimentes. Las relaciones fracturas son prueba de ello.

Todo lo que termina duele, duele porque usualmente no sabemos sobre llevar nuestra existencia sin lo que hemos perdido.

Yo había decidido romper todo acercamiento con Shizuru, era mi decisión y aunque estuviera pagando las facturas de su ausencia, había sido mi decisión.

En cambio Mai, había sido sacado de manera abrupta por la propia Shizuru. Tantos años juntas y tantos momentos compartidos habían quedado en el olvido por lo que supongo en una tonta discusión. Algo muy triste, pero así es la vida.

A veces puedo notar la pequeña mirada de nostalgia en Mai al ver a Shizuru actuar como si nada sucediera.

En Shizuru no he notado nada extraño, dejando de lado su nueva actitud rebelde, pero pareciera feliz, reía y hablaba con todos, hacia bromas en clases y coqueteaba fuera de ellas, abrazaba a chicos y chicas sin razón aparente y andaba de un lado a otro con sus nuevas amigas

Al final para mí era como sí el terminar la conexión que mantenía con Mai y conmigo le fuera sacado un gran peso de encima.

Había veces en las que intentaba hacer conectar nuestras miradas, pero por algún motivo nunca se dio. Prácticamente porque ella jamás volvió a mirar a mi dirección, para Shizuru, simplemente deje de existir.

A lo mejor eso mismo pasaba en el caso de Tokiha, es por eso que Mai mantenía los ojos enrojecidos.

Yo antes de tratar con Shizuru estaba bien, no pensaba mucho en nada y mucho menos me preocupaba de los asuntos de otros... Aunque ahora mi cabeza. parecía un torbellino, lleno de ideas impregnado con sentimientos.

-"Ara... lamento interrumpir a la feliz parejita, pero Midori les habla"

Estaba tan entretenida viendo a Tokiha que sin darme cuenta la castaña ya estaba a nuestro lado y se había dignado a dirigirnos la palabra. ¡Yupi! Aunque por el tonito que se cargo no era muy amable, por lo que la mire, me miro, levanté una ceja y ella se cruzó de brazos señalando con la cabeza a la vieja Midori... muy molesta. ¡Demonios! ¡Ya nos cacharón!

Es ahí cuando me doy cuenta que el problema no será perderlo, el problema siempre será encontrarlo, porque cómo nada es eterno, desde el primer momento que lo encuentras, poco a poco lo vas perdiendo

 **...**

Los rumores son rumores hasta no comprobar lo contrario.

Eso sería bueno y lo más ideal, usualmente no suelo prestar atención a esas cosas porque al final terminan siendo chismes y habladurías.

-"¡Oh por dios!"

-"¡No lo puedo creer!"

Hoy al llegar a la escuela no pude evitar escuchar las exclamaciones que se escuchaban por todo pasillo por el que caminaba.

-"¡se ven tan enamoradas!"

-"¡que linda pareja!"

Todo el recorrido me fue extraño, todo mundo cotilleaba muy a gusto.

-"¡Es que son muy guapas!"

-"¡¿las han visto?! ¡son una hermosa pareja!"

¿Una pareja hermosa? Bueno, supongo que algunos son afortunados en los temas del amor. Enamorarte de la persona que está enamorada de ti ha de ser todo un logró, y mucho más cuando es tu primer amor.

Yo, sólo fracase en el intentó, consiguiendo un corazón roto.

¡Que vergüenza! Ni siquiera pude decirle como me sentía.

Tal vez eso no es un buen augurio en mis próximas relaciones. Ya me imagino, siendo la amiga que jamás se caso ni tuvo una familia, a la que conocen como: "Shizuru, la loca de los gatos".

-"¡Hey Shizuru... no me lo vas a creer!"

Interrumpió mis planes a futuro una Shiho sobre exitada.

-"Ara... ¿Qué sucede?"

-"Adivinar quien es la nueva parejita de la escuela?"

-"¿Los conozco?"

-"Claro... yo diría que muy bien?

¿Conocerlos? Conozco tanta gente que me sería imposible adivinar

-"¿Son del salón?"

-"sipi"

-"Es Takeda"

-"Nooo, a ese nadie lo pela"

-"¿Yukino?"

-"error... a las cerebrito sin chiste nadie las quiere"

-"¡Oye, Yukino no es fe...!"

-"Te has tardado... se trata de Mai y de Kuga"

¡Qué! ¡Pero que clase de mal chiste es ese!

-"¿De qué hablas?"

-"¿Conoces a Hina la chica del salón 2-B?"

-"sí... ¿Qué con ella?"

-"Pues me dijo que ayer vio discutir a Kuga con Mai en la biblioteca"

-"¿Y eso que tiene que ver?" - lógico en ellas

No, no, no. A mí, explíquenme que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra.

-"que no era cualquier pelea, era como una pelea romantica"

-"no lo creo"

-"pues deberías... llegaron hace un rato juntas y Mai la tenía sujetada del brazo... como toda una pareja"

-"Por una simple discusión no pueden suponer nada"

-"Otra chica dice que llegaron muy cariñosa"

-"¿ya lo confirmaron?" - dije sin nadita de interés mientras seguía caminando al salón.

-"Todavía no... las chicas han querido preguntar, pero conociendo lo salvaje que es Kuga, no se atreven"

-"no lo creo... Estamos hablando de Natsuki y de Mai... son polos opuestos"

Aquí todos se deben preguntar. ¿A qué hora piensa Shizuru cometer una masacre?

Sencillo, como dije los rumores, rumores son, y esté es un simple chisme de mal gusto, pero chisme al final.

Y aceptémoslo, esas dos apenas y se pueden tolerar en clases, como para que ahora terminen en una relación.

A Mai por razones que no conozco, tiene un ligero desagrado por Natsuki, y está última, anda más ocupada en defender a su amiguito rubio, que en otra cosa.

-"¿No dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen?" - insistió Shiho

-"sí, pero ellas no se agradan"

-"ahora que entres al salón lo veras por tus propios ojos"

Juro que no creí en absolutamente nada de lo que decían en el salón, porque todos parecían tomarse esa noticia ficticia muy enserio

Pero en la primera clase, ellas se sentaron juntas, se les veía hablar con tal naturalidad que parecian conocerse de años.

Yo sigo sin creer, pero también han almorzado juntas en el descanso y Shiho, no deja de decir:

-"Admitirlo amiga... la idiota de Kuga engatuso a la pobre de Mai"

Y aunque de lejos se ven muy cercanas, eso no confirma nada.

Ya cuando iba a empezar la clase de Midori-Sensei, Kuga se levantó de su aciento y se dirigió a la salida, seguida de Mai que en un acto de gran atrevimiento de su parte, tomó el celular de Natsuki y lo empezó a revisar hasta que se perdieron de mi rango de visión.

-"¡Querida Shizuru, eso que acabas de ver apesta a amor!"

No lo creía, pero ya eran muchas las coincidencias y yo tenía que averiguar que pasa entre esas dos.

Por lo que, para pura investigación de campo, salí antes de que llegara Midori y las fui a buscar por la escuela en compañía de Shiho.

Lo que vi cuando las encontré no confirma nada pero tampoco me saca de la duda, y ver a una Natsuki sonrojada junto a Mai en un lugar solitario y de lo más romántico como son los jardines de Fuuka no ayuda demasiado.

...

 **Nota.**

 **Canción: Monster - Magic Man.**

...

 **Nota de autor.** Autora casi muere en el intentó, pero en fin, aquí está el nuevo capítulo.

Lamento la demora, se supone que estaría publicado el sábado, y de hecho, ya lo había confirmado con una personita que en verdad espero no me mande a la fregado, pero por una u otra razón no me dio tiempo para publicarlo, también espero que no vuelva a ocurrir, de todas formas ya estoy en el siguiente.

Y también a falta de tiempo no podré contestar bien a sus reviews. Los leí todos... Siempre lo hago y mrkdo halaga su apoyo.

En fin, necesitó dormir; necesitó seguir trabajando porque necesitó comer, y sobre todo necesitó tener el siguiente capítulo.

Agradezco a:

*andreinasophia garcía. Kiyohime está apuntó de resucitar.

*Mariana Rosas. Escuché la canción y fue interesante.

*Taiga. Pequeña saltamontes, sigo esperando ver el mundo arde.

*Guest. Gracias

*Safhiro. Gracias por todo, espero seguir en contacto y que estés bien.

*Nicocchi 17. Jaja empiezo a pensar que lees mi mente, pero recuerda... No todo es lo que parece.

*licborrego. Eres todo un caso... Me seguiré preguntando ¿Dónde sacas tanta cosa?

...

Gracia a todos.


	17. Wishes

**Capítulo 17. Wishes**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer.** Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños y sólo son ocupados en está historia para entretener sin fines lucrativos.

 **...**

 **Capítulo 17. Wishes**

 **...**

No cabe duda que cuando alguien dice que si algo sale mal... saldrá mucho peor. Anteriormente lo habia meditado, pero nunca le había puesto mucha atención a la tan famosa ley de Muyphy.

Cuando estoy en estos casos siempre ronda por mi cabeza la misma pregunta _'¿Que hice para merecer esto?'_ Podría ponerme a culpar al destino, a la sociedad o a eventos sobrenaturales, pero poniendo las cosas en una perspectiva más clara puedo decir que en todas las ecuaciones la única variable que se repite soy yo... Así que creo que seria correcto dejar de huir de mi responsabilidad ante las tragedias existenciales de mi vida y decir que para joder mi vida sólo necesito de mí misma.

¿Qué por qué digo eso? Bueno, no se necesita ser un científico para llegar a esa conclusión. Y aunque alguien venga y me diga que soy una simple mocosa que lo único que sabe es quejarse de cosas banales. Que mejor vea el basó medio lleno y que no me ahogue en un charquito de agua, pues yo dire, me vale madres porque esta es mi vida y la veo como se me da la refregada gana.

Así que recapitulando lo más importante que ha sucedido en mi día en las ultimas horas fue... digamos que escuchar el mega sermón que nos tenia preparado Midori-Sensei por habernos saltado su clase. Un discurso muy conmovedor que casi le saco una lagrima a la idiota de Shiho. Obviamente en dicho discurso estaba recalcado por los valores fundamentales del Fuuka, como lo son la disciplina, responsabilidad, honestidad, tolerancia, etc, etc... Ya saben esas chorradas clásicas de _'tias exitosas'._

Cada vez que salían de los labios de la pelirroja frases como:

-"Estoy muy decepcionada de ustedes chicas" - o - "¿A casó he hecho algo mal?"

Esas típicas frases manipuladoras que sólo funcionan en los débiles mentales hacia que involuntariamente mis ojos hicieran un giro de 360° en total aburrimiento porque ese era exactamente el mismo discurso que he escuchado de casi todos los maestros. Y cuando digo exactamente el mismo, quiero decir que tiene la misma cantidad de palabras, comas, acentos y pausas.

Después de escuchar todo el melodrama nos mandaron a una de las oficinas para recibir la sentencia de forma individual. Así que la primera en pasar fue Mai, debido a que ella era de las cuatro la que mejor comportamiento tenía, luego para mi sorpresa le siguio Shiho ya que solo se había visto envuelta en una sola pelea... conmigo para ser mas especifica, pero ese es otro cuento.

Finalmente terminé a solas con Shizuru que esta sentada a la par mía y ha tenido una actitud ausente en todo este lío, pero mantiene en sus ojos escarlatas una frialdad que ralmente me empieza a incomodar.

Todo esté tiempo he estado viendo a Shizuru de reojo y aunque sigue viéndose con esa aura fresca y relajada puedo notar que esta un poco rígida por la postura que ha mantenido, además sus manos no han dejado de estrujar de una forma enfermiza los pliegue de su falda.

-"Amh... umh... ¿Cómo has estado?" - digo cuando el silencio se vuelve incómodo.

Inconscientemente me ubicó en el otro extremo del sofá para dejar más espacio entre las dos y es que la forma en que me mira Shizuru me pone nerviosa.

-"¿realmente te importa?" - pregunta de forma brusca.

-"umh..."

Intento decir, pero ella ya se a levantado y se dirige a la venta que mira hacia los jardines

-"bueno, no hemos hablado por un tiempo y..."

-"Me encuentro bien"

Contesta dulificando un poco su voz y suelta un suspiro muy exagerado para mi gustó.

-"entre Mai y yo estamos... las dos... bueno Mai es la que ha insistido en el tema... queremos hablar contigo... sobre nosotras..."

Enmudecí por unos segundos y Shizuru no dijo nada por lo que me puso más nerviosa más cuando se giró a verme. Ese efecto no lo había tenido con nadie ni con la propia Fujino antes, aunque supongo que en parte tenia mucho que ver en la forma tan cobarde que había huido después de lo que sucedió con el beso.

-"Lo sé, de hecho toda la escuela lo sabe"

Ella se acercó un poco a mí hasta que sentí invadido un poco mi espacio personal, no es que fuera incómodo, pero la extraña actitud que estaba manteniendo la castaña me empezaba a causar un poco de ansiedad.

-"con mi personalidad no sabía como explicartelo antes"

Quería explicarle, pedirle perdon por mi actitud tan infantil y enmendar mis errores si le había hecho daño. Quería recuperar su amistad y caminar hacia adelante. Quería decirle que habia disfrutado su beso y que tal vez no seriamos pareja en este momento, pero yo esperaría por ella hasta que ella olvidará a su antiguo amor. Quería...

-"no tienen nada que explicar, al principio no entendí el porque estaban pasando tanto tiempo juntas a pesar de que ambas afirmaban no caerse bien"

Extrañamente sus palabras salian en voz baja casi como un susurro como si temiera que alguien ajeno a la conversación la escuchase, parecia tambien debatirse entre acercarse más a mí o quedarse donde ya estaba.

-"bueno, eso era porque..."

Me detuve cuando sentí el ligero tacto de su mano acariciar mi mejilla. Ella, allí parada frente a mí con un gesto enternecedor era como si perdonara mi cobardía y mi ineptitud en relaciones personales o así lo creí al principio porque...

-"déjalo Natsuki... es obvio porque han pasado tanto tiempo juntas"

Hizo una pausa demasiado larga mientras yo era incapaz de hablar por sentir la calidez de su mano.

-"pero yo no quiero saberlo... realmente yo no quiero ser partícipe de esto"

A completo mientras se separaba de mí.

-"pero..."

-"basta"

-"Es que yo quiero disculparme por..."

-"dejalo así, quédate con Mai"

-"Shizuru Fujino, es su turno"

Entra una de las chicas del consejo estudiantil interrumpiendo el momento, impidiendo que volviera a insistir o me arrodillara a sus pies.

Mientras veía alejarse mi ultima oportunidad y hacerse más pequeña a cada paso que daba cuando cruzaba el pasillo de aquella oficina para atravesar la puerta e irse... sentí un nudo formarse en mi garganta que llegaba hasta mi estomago.

Ella me había rechazado antes de escuchar mis palabras. Aunque suene dramático en ese momento supe que Shizuru seria alguien que no olvidaría jamás en mi vida o por lo menos no en su totalidad... Porque por el resto de mis días sabría que esa mujer fue la primera que me rompió el corazón y más porque no quiso escuchar mis palabras. ¡Qué deprimente!

 **...**

 **Nota.**

 ***Canción: Wishes - Beach House**

 **...**

 **Nota de autor.**

Una disculpa por no haber publicado creo que por dos o tres meses de ausencia. Lastimosamente tengo que decir que me había aburrido, algo que es muy fácil en mí, y no tanto de la historia o de escribí... simplemente me dio un ataque existencial creo que ya medio resuelto. En fin, considero pecado forzar una historia en ese estado, porque no se disfruta igual, pero ya estoy de regreso.

He vuelto con un maratón de capítulos centrados en Natsuki. Espero que les agrade y me digan que tal les parece con algún comentario.

 **Respuestas.**

*lalaland. Gracias por el comentario, fue muy bien recibido. Supongo que tienes razón ya que no todo es para todos, pero todo a su tiempo.

*Safhiro. Y he demorado otra eternidad. Disculpa no lo quise hacer, espero ponerme al día ya pronto.

*Nicocchi 17. GRACIAS, realmente me ha animado tu comentario, fue una odisea poder pubicar el capítulo, pero en fin ya está espero que sea de tu agrado. Saludos.

*fanshiznat. Muchas gracias y agradezco el voto de confianza y tratare de publicar más seguido.

 **...**


	18. When you

**Capítulo 18. When you're gone.**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer.** Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.

 **...**

 **Capítulo 18. When you're gone.**

El día ha sido tortuosamente más largo de lo común, he despedido a Mai en la estación de tren minuto atrás. Ella parecia normal y al parecer no había tenido tanto problema con el consejo estudiantil salvó por el castigo que tuvimos.

El atardecer está en su máxima expresión de la palabra y las personas van de un lado a otro dentro del hospital, yo sólo sigo mi camino tratando de llegar lo mas pronto posible a un lugar donde me sienta más segura.

-"¿Por qué tan tarde?"

Pregunta Youko cuando medio me observa entrar a su consultorio, pero inmediatamente retoma sus actividades. Ella se encuentra en su escritorio llenando algunos expediente de los pacientes que tuvo que atender hoy.

-"tuve algunos inconvenientes"

-"¿Cómo cuales?"

-"estuve castigada"

Respondo e inminentemente Youko detiene su labor para posar toda su atención en mí, da un suspiro largo y eso me hace recuerdar a Shizuru, ya que hizo exactamente ese mismo gesto cuando hable con ella en la mañana.

-"Natsuki, ya lo habíamos hablado. No es posible que te metas en problemas a cada momento"

Recarga los codos sobre el escritorio y con los dedos empieza a masajear su sien en círculo para mitigar un poco el estrés. No le ha caído en gracia la noticia.

-"Yamada se encargó de ponerme el castigo"

-"Yamada se ha puesto muy blando contigo últimamente"

-"Dijo que después tendríamos una platica sobre mi comportamiento"

No dice nada y se dedica a observarme por un rato, cosa que hace que me incómoda de sobremanera. Ella lo sabe y yo lo sé, pero aún continúa con su castigo psicológico. Yo dé mientras me dejo mis cosas en el mismo rincón de siempre y prosigo a sentarme en frente suyo. Al final termina diciendo.

-"Deberías de comportarte más, Saeko esta preocupada por ese asunto"

-"¿Has hablado con ella?"

Me sorprende que el nombre de mi mamá salga a colación, usualmente es porque en estas fechas se encuentra ocupada por los preparativos que se le hacen a Tomoe.

-"sólo por teléfono, le han llegado algunas notificaciones del Fuuka y no esta nada contenta"

-"vaya... pensé que a ti te informaban"

Se encoge de hombros restandole importancia.

-"De todas formas te digo que te compartes porque tu padre tambien se enteró y de seguir así, dijeron que tomarán cartas en el asunto"

Me quedo en shock por unos segundos porque la noticia me ha tomado desprevenida, y es que usualmente seria normal que mamá decida intervenir, pero de ahí a que mi padre lo haga resulta sumamente sorpresivo y más cuando el dejo de tomar decisiones en mi vida por algunos años.

-"¿Qué crées que hagan?

-"no me dijo y tampoco tengo idea, pero será mejor no darles motivos para que no nos sorprendan"

-"claro"

-"¿y de qué fue el castigo?"

-"lo de siempre"

-"espero que aprendas la lección"

Dijo y me fue imposible echar una vista a mis recuerdos, específicamente en la mañana porque cuando Shizuru salió de la oficina inmediatamente me sentí mal, muy mal, demasiado mal. Era una sensación que aún no logro darle una explicación adecuada porque es una de las cosas que nunca había sentido anteriormente.

En primer momento tuve como instinto correr tras de la castaña y detenerla en medio de los pasillos como hacen en esas películas románticas, y así soltar todo un discurso de lo más cursi que se me pudiera cruzar por la cabeza. Para mi fortuna o desafortuna, es algo en lo que no me decido todavía, me quedé trabada y estática por la ola emocional que sentía en ese momento y de esa forma evite un posible ridículo. Posteriormente e inexplicadamente me dieron ganas de seguir a Fujino, otra vez, pero ahora no en plan romántico sino para meterle por lo menos una cachetada debido a que una parte de mi sentí un poco de rabia. No me pregunten porqué, pero así lo sentí.

Si debo de ser franca me sentí enferma, en ese preciso instante queria quedarme tirada sin mover ningun músculo de lo agotada que estaba emocionalmente y hubiese seguido en ese estado de no ser por Yamada que al saber que estaba nuevamente en un pequeño problema decidió intervenir por mí y así decidir el castigo de todas.

Usualmente los castigos que recibo suelen ser un momento adecuado para que pueda meditar sobre mi día debido a que tengo mi momento de esparcimiento en la soledad de esos lugares. Algunas veces tengo que brindar servicios en la biblioteca, en la sala de profesores, con el consejo estudiantil o en cualquier otro lugar semejante.

Aunque está ocasión sería un poco diferente a lo acostumbrado porque después del sermón de Midori y su indignación inicial, vino el propio Yamada para decirme que mi falta sería repuesta junto con mis otras complices, motivo por el cual me vi arrastrada a cumplir con mi castigo de hacer servicio comunitario en el Fuuka después de clases por desobedecer al reglamento.

Lo peor no fue eso, lo he hecho en otras ocasiones. Lo peor fue hacerlo junto a un trío muy peculiar y por trío me refiero a Mai, Shizuru y Shiho, última que terminaban con mi paciencia de poco a poco, y que digamos que tenía mucha... pues no.

-"¡Yo, soy inocente! ¡He sido arrastrada por estás delincuentes...!"

Dijo Shiho cobardemente mientras se excusaba de su posible culpabilidad y honestamente no me importaba ni un reverendo cacahuete el como había acabado en los jardines de Fuuka, en ese momento lo único que quería era acabar con dicho castigo y así poder largarme.

\- "¡Está es una campaña para desprestigiar mi nombre...!"

Resulta que Shiho es hija de un importante político por lo que en ciertas ocasiones se le pegan ciertas mañas. En todo ese tiempo ella estaba empeñada en salirse librada del castigo. Ah, porqué de castigo nos pusieron hacer jardinería en las áreas verdes del colegio, ya que nos gustaba permanecer más allí que en el salón. Y como toda dama de sociedad e hija de político como lo es Shiho, no le paraban la boca.

Yo sólo intenté concentrarme en mi tarea que consistía en cortar el pasto con unas simples y tristes tijeras con falta de filo, por un momento olvidé mi pequeña tragedia existencia debido al trabajo que me estaba costando, fue cuando empezó a rondar una pregunta por mi mente '¿Donde va a parar mi colegiatura?' Ni idea.

Después de un tiempo de permanecer en la misma posición encorvada y de la excesiva tarea impuesta empecé a sentir un cansancio acompañado de dolor, sobre todo en los brazos y espalda. En un acto de benevolencia por parte de Tokiha, se acerco a mí para ayudarme a mi labor.

-"trae aquí"

Dijo arrebatandome las tijeras, muy brusca si me lo permiten decir, el caso en que no me opuse, por mí, que ella terminará el trabajo.

-"es tuyo si quieres, pero te advierto que puedes ensuciar tus delicadas manos por ayudarme"

-"sigues siendo la misma bestia que recordaba, está haciendo una porquería"

De mi parte sólo recibió un bufido a su exagerada expresión.

-"¿Y tú que sabes?"

-"Yo le ayudó a la abuela a cuidar su jardín y..."

Y bla, bla, bla.

De un momento a otro sentí una ligera incomodidad, era muy diferente, está no era por el cansancio previo o mi estado anímico, era un escalofrio que me recorría desde mi nuca hasta la columna vertebral y hacía que mi piel se erizara.

-"no me interesa"

Le corte.

-"eres de lo peor"

Concluyó Mai y asi estuvimos un rato, debo confesar que fue muy ameno, no fue divertido pero sí muy informativo ya que Mai me explicó el cuidado de las plantas; si son de sol o de sombras; si necesitan agua abundante o poca. aunque el escalofrio permanecía. Fueron tantas cosas que decía la pelinaranja que sería imposible grabarmelo de un jalón todo.

-"Oye... ¿Ha pasado algo con Shizuru?"

Despues de un tiempo ella me cuestiono.

-"¿por qué lo dices?"

-"bueno, no es para asustarte ni nada por el estilo, pero desde hace rato ella no nos ha quitado la mirada de encima"

Ese hecho me sorprendió. ¿Por qué lo hacia? ¿Qué ganaba con eso? Ella había sido muy clara en que no queria tener ningún acercamiento conmigo ¿Entonce por qué mantener ese gesto? Tal vez era por Mai específicamente y yo era la variable que salía sobrando de su ecuación.

Con ayuda de mis dotes histrionicos y actorales me levante muy disimuladamente para tirar la basura en la bolsa negra que se encontraba cerca de la castaña, trataría de encarar a la castaña de una una forma sutil.

Fue allí cuando descubrí que como actriz me muero de hambre, porque no pude disimular el pánico que sentí al cruzar nuestras miradas, tanto fue mi miedo que me congele... fueron unos segundos pero me parecieron eternos, y es que la castaña estaba a unos metros de mí con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro mientras mantenía su mirada escarlata, fría y calculadora. Y empezaba a sospechar de donde provenía el escalofrio.

Al final termine desviando mi camino a los baños.

 **...**

 **Nota de canción.** When you're gone - The Cranberries

Respuestas.

*Calimochita: Gracias por el comentario, y ya esta este nuevo capítulo.

*Nicocchi17: A mí también me alegra volver. Gracias por el apoyo que me das tras cada capítulo, es simplemente alargador ver cada comentario que haces. Y como de esto vivo aquí tienes una actualización. Gracias... totales.


	19. The great escape

**Capítulo 19. The great escape.**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer:** Mai Hime no es mío... para variar.

 **...**

 **Capítulo 19. The great escape.**

 **...**

Hubo un accidente cerca del centro comercial que se encuentra por de la calle Zipang que intercepta con la avenida República de Aries. Al parecer uno de los conductores iba en exceso de velocidad por lo que provocó un accidente generando una carambola donde quedaron involucrados un total de trece automóviles. En las noticias se presume que el conductor se encontraba en estado de ebriedad.

Eso sucedió aproximadamente hace dos horas, motivo por el cual Youko y todo el equipo del hospital se preparó para recibir a los heridos. Un grupo de doctores y enfermeros se ha encerrado en los diferentes quirofanos, otros estan en emergencias, mientras trabajo social se encargan de identificar a las victimas, ya sea a los sobrevivientes y a los que perdieron la vida.

Es triste pensar en eso...

Hoy... un puñado de personas recibió una llamada donde les informaban que su familiar tuvo un accidente. Que se encuentra grave. O que ha salvado la vida, pero el susto nadie se lo quitará por un tiempo. O que pase al área de forense para identificar el cadáver.

Es triste pensar que aquella persona que se debate entre la vida y la muerte es hijo de alguien, esposa de alquien, amigo de alguien, abuela de alguien, padre de alguien. Que aquella persona cuando te dijo adiós, lo dijo muy en serio.

De solo pensar que en la mañana habías despedido a tu ser querido en la puerta de tu casa, o le habías hablado unas horas atrás para acordar cenar fuera de casa, o el dia anterior habían discutido fuertemente y se habían dicho cosas hirientes... cosas que en realidad no sentía ninguno de los dos, pero fueron las últimas palabras que la persona que amabas logró escuchar de tus labios.

Había una mujer joven de cabello oscuro, parecía estar en estado catatónico por lo que fue intervenida por Sakumizu, y él le suministro unos calmantes. No sabría decir si había estado involucrada dentro del accidente, al parecer no, porque a simple vista no parecía tener ni un rasguño, a lo mejor había recibido una llamada preguntando si era familiar de...

El hospital es un lugar ajetreado, pero cuando suceden tragedias de esa magnitud se respira un ambiente siniestro, melancólico y parece que todo sucede en camara lenta, aunque en realidad todo se desarrolla con la mayor rapidez posible, pero sobretodo... se cubren los pasillos de un silencio, uno diferente al normal porque a pesar de que hay ruido pareciera como si fuera encapsulado y todo se escuchara tan lejano.

No ha llegado Tate al hospital, usualmente termina sus deberes de la universidad mucho más temprano y como no contestó mi llamada supongo que tendré que salir sola.

El cielo poco a poco se va tiñendo de un anaranjado y las calles están en silencio. En este momento el parque Windbloom se encuentra cerrado debido que el accidente se situó a unos metros de él, por lo que me desvio por la carretera que lleva el mismo nombre y tiene el espacio suficiente y acondicionado con una extensión de veinte kilómetro para las personas que desean ejercitarse pegando una carrera.

De donde estoy, a tres kilómetros está el acantilado Asward del Valle Negro, en donde se puede ver el azul del lago y el choqué de sus olas con las piedras. A unos cinco kilometros más abajo se encuentra el muelle Daí Artai, donde iba con papá cuando era más pequeña.

Corro como siempre, y de repente me doy cuenta que estoy muy agotada... más de lo normal, tanto que pareciera que he pasado tres horas corriendo, pero en trealidad solo han sido unos quince minutos. Quizás sea porque ha sido un día algo triste. Pienso en todas esas personas que perdieron a alguien que querían y no le pudieron decir cuán felices eran con ellas. Pienso en que a Shizuru realmente no le he dicho como me hace sentir y en las palabras que se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta cuando ella se marchó de la oficina... o que ni siquiera intente solucionar nuestra amistad.

De repente veo que alguien me alcanza. Esa persona se me adelanta que casi veo como se va encogiendo mientras más apresura su marcha. Así que de repente sólo me importa una cosa: adelantar a Tate.

Empiezo a correr más rápido para alcanzarlo, pero el no disminuye su ritmo, asi que le doy alcance hasta que consigo pasarle. Mantenemos la misma velocidad unos minuto más antes de reducir la marcha y estar en el mismo nivel que él. Corremos uno a lado del otro un rato más sin decir una palabra.

Me parece que ha pasado una eternidad cuando veo que nos acercamos al acantilado. Él sigue corriendo para llegar al barandal de cristal que se sitúa en la orilla del lugar. Yo disminuyó mis pasos hasta que sólo estoy caminando y de poco a poco me acerco a él.

-"¿estas bien?"

Pregunta cuando ya estoy a su lado pero lo primero que hago es tirarme al suelo para poder recuperar un poco el aire.

-"si... solo un poco cansada"

Tate me inspecciona unos segundos cuando arruga el entrecejo aún con su jovialidad e imita mi acción, ya los dos recostados a la par dice:

-"¿cuanto tiempo llevas corriendo? "

-"apenas unos minutos cuando tú llegaste"

-"usualmente llegamos hasta el muelle"

Me encojo de hombros y me dedico a escuchar como mi respiración se normaliza con dificultad y de fondo está el sonido del choque de las olas.

-"estas pálida"

-"y tú estás rubio y no te digo nada"

-"hablo enserio... la semana pasada no te sentiste muy bien"

-"pero no es nada. No te preocupes, Sakumizu dijo que solo era falta de vitaminas"

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, cada quien en sus pensamientos, los míos seguían guiados en esa mujer de cabellera oscura y su expresión de tristeza infinita, la tenue mirada jade cristalizada reflejaban seguramente el horror de sus pensamientos cuando sus demonios habian cumplido sus miedos.

-"hace tiempo que no salías a correr"

-"no habia estado de ánimo"

El cielo ha oscurecido y los faros brillan en lo alto iluminado el lugar. Dejé de correr cuando dejé de buscar a Shizuru, es impresionante como convivir en tan poco tiempo con alguien se vuelva indispensable para tu vida.

-"no has estado de ánimo desde que cierta castaña te busco por todo el hospital"

Puntualiza mi amigo mientras se gira recargandose en su costado derecho, colocando su cabeza en la palma de su mano para observar mi silencio.

-"se llama Shizuru"

-"da igual... ese dia se veía molesta ¿acaso han peleado?"

-"sólo se puede pelear con alguien cuando eres..."

-" cercano a alguien bla, bla, bla. Sí, ya lo has dicho antes... y obviamente por eso te afecta"

Me debatía entre contarle o no.

-"te voy a contar una historia"

-"¿de qué va?"

-"sobre la cobardía"

-"¿es el personaje principal?"

-"no... pero si es recurrente"

Me levanté y me recarge en el barandal mientras Tate se sentaba en su sitio.

-"hay veces que sientes que no conectas con el mundo..." - comienzo - "hay personas a tu alrededor, personas las que quieres pero aún no encuentras tu conexión con el mundo. Asi que vives tu vida y luchas guerras que no buscaste ni deseas seguir. Te sientes como un extranjero rodeado de personas a las que no logras entender, mucho menos logras senti, pero siempre esta esa sensación..."

Me detengo unos segundos porque no sé como continuar la historia porque creo que se esta tornando algo muy íntimo.

-"luego del cielo baja una estrella y su brillo te deslumbra porque es innato en su personalidad... Tú solo te dedicas a observar de lejos porque algo dentro de grita que te alejes de aquélla estrella, pero..."

Una ambulancia se aproxima y espero hasta que pasa cerca de nosotros y continúa su camino.

-"pero el destinó tejé sus hilos de formas diferentes y cruza sus caminos. Convives con la estrella y observas todas sus facetas las buenas y las mejores... sonríes sin que lo noté aquella estrella. Con el tiempo te enteras que es una estrella caída, que fue arrojada desde los amplios cielos por dioses sin escrúpulos que fragmentaron su interior... Tú tratas de limpiar sus grietas con tus manos sucias, pero sólo logras opacar su brillo llenando de dudas y confusión a la pobre estrella..."

Quizás es de las cosas que más lamentare

-"Cuando te das cuenta de tu error lo único que quieres es huir en vez de aclarar todo. Al final lastimas a aquella brillante estrella mientras sigues adelante sin mirar atrás, pero sabes que es lo mejor para esa brillante estrella"

Concluyo el final y espero una respuesta de mi amigo, él se levanta lentamente sacudiendo su ropa y echa una mirada por el lugar. De poco a poco se acerca a estar a mi lado y me giró para que juntos observemos el choqué de las olas.

-"¿Qué opinas?"

Le cuestiono.

-"¿de qué?"

-"de la historia"

-"tenías razón... el personaje es un cobarde"

Suena su celular, pero ni se molesta en tomarlo para ver quien era.

-"aunque creó que esa historia no a concluido"

-"¿eso crées?"

-"sí, falta el desenlace de la historia... donde los personajes han madurado y aun cuando no tienen lo que deseaban al principio, pueden vivir sin ello, aceptarán su historia y se dedican a seguir escribiendo en las páginas en blanco que dejaron... aún cuando su destino no sea terminar juntos"

-"podría ser"

-"¿quieres un consejo?"

-"sí"

-"has que el personaje luche por la estrella"

-"¿que te hace pensar que no lo ha hecho?"

-"porqué eres una cobarde Natsuki..."

Dice quitado de la pena

-"y sé que te estas muriendo de miedo por el que dirán las personas de que te guste una mujer... o miedo a perder muchas cosas en el intento, pero es tu primer amor, eres una adolescente y los adolescentes siempre comenten idioteces y si ésto es alguno de ellos... por lo menos has que valga la pena"

-"ella no es una de mis idioteces"

-"con mayor razón debes de luchar. Si sale bien o sale mal... realmente no importa, lo que importa es que diste todo de ti para que funcionará"

Después de eso no decimos nada, tomamos un taxi que nos acerqué donde vivo. El trayecto se ve envuelto por la fina melodía que venia escuchando el taxista. En frente del edificio hace su primera parada el taxi y Tate me acompaña a la entrada.

-"gracias Tate"

Le digo genuinamente porque ha entendido todo y me ha dado su apoyo, aún cuando no dije nada.

-"Todo ira bien Natsuki, de todas formas siempre estaré apoyandote"

Sonreímos los dos.

-"y de igual forma... si no se te hace con la castaña, recuerda que yo soy más guapo"

-"idiota..."

Le doy un golpe y me encaminó al edificio.

-"adios Natsuki"

-"adios Tate"

 **...**

 **Nota de la canción.**

The great escape - Patrick Watson.

 **...**

 **Respuestas.**

*Nicocchi17. ¡Jaja! No, sus padres no están muertos. Yo, que la ayuda de Mai la quise hacer lo menos comprometedora posible, ya veremos que pasa. Unos capítulos mas y ya se solucionará el enredo del Shiznat. Pies ya veremos como le va a Shizuru y Shiho. Saludos.

* Calimochita. Traté de publicar lo más rápido que pude. Espero que te guste.

 **...**


	20. Machine Gun

**...**

 **Capítulo 20. Machine gun.**

 **...**

 **Diclaimer.** Nada me pertenece en está vida, ni siquiera los personajes de Mai Hime. Aunque gozo de buena imaginación.

 **...**

 **Capítulo 20. Machine gun.**

 **...**

Hoy algo realmente terrible pasó.

Ha llegado el lunes y parece que como cada mañana desde aquélla noche, despierto cansada, mi cabeza da vueltas y en los primeros minutos me cuesta respirar. En el colegio Mai y yo pasamos mucho tiempo juntas hablando. Bueno, ella habla y habla y yo de vez en cuando digo algo. No es tan malo como en las primeras veces... aunque creo que mucho tiene que ver con que me estoy acostumbrando.

A pesar del ánimo que me habia dado Tate, no habia logrado hacer ningún movimiento. Shizuru parece no tener tiempo libre en ningun momento. Todo su tiempo libre lo ha ocupado en lo que fue de la semana, en estar del salón a la biblioteca y de la biblioteca al salón. Ya no la he visto juntarse con Shiho, y a está no la he visto juntarse con sus dos inseparables amigas. Lena Sayers y Miya Clochette, aunque estas últimas si siguen mucho a Shizuru.

En el salón de clases el ambiente se siente tensó cuando estoy en equipo con Shizuru, pero es aún más cuando se agrega Mai. Las tres permanecemos en absoluto silencio, donde me llevé la sorpresa de que Tokiha puede cerrar el pico por más de cincuenta minutos.

Shizuru se ve muy diferente, más ausente de lo normal y mucho más propensa a enfadarse con facilidad. El pasado jueves tuvo un pequeño altercado con Ertin. Yo me encontraba en mi asiento rayando mi libreta mientras Mai ubicada un asiento adelante de mí, estaba hablando sobre algo que no logro recordar en este momento, pero inmediatamente fue interrumpida por el grito de Shizuru contra la rubia, que si no era colérico si se le parecía mucho. Mai intento acercarse para tranquilizar a la castaña tomándola del brazo, pero inmediatamente ésta se arrebato y salio del salón lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron sin echar a correr. Tokiha parecía asustada por un momento cuando lo primero que hizo fue conectar su mirada con la mía.

No sabría decir que pasaba por la cabeza de Fujino en el momento cuando llamo por 'estupida' a Ho. Supongo que no era la única sorprendida debido a que todo el salón enmudeció. Por la ventana vi salir del edificio a Shizuru seguida de Sayers y Clochette.

También he visto que Shizuru se acerca a Yamada porque despues de cada clase que tenemos, son los dos los únicos que permanecen dentro del aula.

El viernes tuve que entregar algunos trabajos atrasados y presentar un examen con Yamada por las faltas que había tenido en días anteriores debido a que tuve que guardar un poco de reposo.

-"¡Hey Yamada!"

Exprese cuando me introduje a la oficina del viejo-sensei, sin tocar como ya me es costumbre, pero sorpresivamente estaba hablando con la chica que ocupa mis pensamientos últimamente. Yamada bufo inconforme como siempre mientras me pedía que dejará mis trabajos en su escritorio. Lo hice lo más rápido y cuidadosamente posible que pude, pues me dio una vibrar de interrumpí algo serio que trataban esos dos. Al final presente mi examen horas más tarde.

-"estoy preocupada por Shizuru"

Fue lo primero que hoy me dijo Tokiha cuando nos en caminábamos a nuestra primera clase del día. A ella no le había contado sobre mi pequeña conversación que mantuve con la castaña.

-"sé que no quieres ayudarme, pero en serio necesito que me ayudes para poder acercarm a ella"

-"¿cuál es la dificultad ahora?"

-"es que ya lo intente varias veces, pero Shizuru me evita, me corta la plática o se excusa porque esta muy ocupada... realmente no me deja acercarme"

Usualmente nuestro tema de conversación siempre giraba en torno a Shizuru, se podría decir que lo único en común que teníamos entre Tokiha y yo, era precisamente la castaña y su afán de huir de nosotras.

-"Bueno, ¿Qué propones?"

-"¿sí me vas a ayudar?

-"vas hacer que me arrepienta si lo preguntas de esa forma"

Rodé los ojos ante su exagerada emoción.

-"es que está vez no te tuve que rogar"

-"siendo franca, si me preocupa un poco Shizuru"

Ella simplemente me vio con curiosidad y mencionó.

-"¿Qué crées que tenemos que hacer?"

-"uh... bueno supongo que enfocarnos en el plan A"

-"¿cuál es ese?

-"tratar de hablar con ella"

-"pero lo he intentado"

Expresó como si lo que fuera dicho sonara como una ridiculez.

-"pero Shizuru siempre huye antes de que abras el pico. Razón por la que iremos las dos a hablar con ella y por si se le ocurre escapar... la otra la detiene"

-"¿cómo la detenemos?"

-"no lo sé, usa tu imaginación"

-"okey ¿y si no funciona? "

Pregunta y en verdad parecía consternada por la idea de que Shizuru escapara nuevamente.

-"vamos al plan B"

-"¿y cuál es ese?"

-"no tengo idea, pero ya se nos ocurrirá algo"

-"oh, esta bien"

No muy convencida acepto mi respuesta y guardo silencio en lo que llegaba Midori. Nos ubicamos en nuestros asientos como lo venimos haciendo ultimamente. A lo largo de las clases tuve una sensación extraña, no sabría describir el como se sentia, simple estaba allí.

El día era un día muy soleado, en lo alto del cielo el sol brillaba. Días anteriores había estado a nublado y una que otra ocasión llovió ligeramente. Pero hoy el cielo estaba aborregado y se escuchaba el sonido del viento mover lor arboles junto con el canto de algunas aves.

Cuando terminó el primer bloque de las clases me dirigi a la cafeteria, estaba comiendo una ensalada a solas debido a que Mai se habia disculpado conmigo hace unos momento. La pelinaranja se había emocionado tanto porque le llego un mensaje de Shizuru. En el mensaje la ojirubi decia que queria hablar con ella para aclarar sus problemas y disculparse por su comportamiento. Yo me alegre tambien por el asunto, suponía que eso era buena señal y que las cosas iban a empezar a tomar su propio rumbo, y al parecer uno más correcto.

Retomando un poco mi antigua rutina, pedí mi almuerzo y me sente en una de las mesas más alejadas para degustar de mis alimentos, me coloque mis audifonos y seleccione la lista de reproducción con la que me había entusiasmado en las últimas semanas.

En otra mesa más apartadas de mí, está el lugar donde ha sido ocupado en los últimos dias por Shizuru, Miya, Lena, el capitán del equipo de basquetboll, otros dos jugadores más y el capitán de Kendo, de estos últimos desconozco su nombres. Ahora solo era ocupado por Miyu y Lena, las nuevas amigas de Shizuru y antiguas de Shiho.

En mesas mucho más cercanas estaba sentada Yukino, como siempre y no rompiendo con ese ritual de comer sola. Ella nunca se sintió muy a gusto de compartir su espacio vital con otras personas, seguramente eso es lo que más tenemos en común. Otras de las mesas estaba ocupada por Takeda y Erstin. Ellos le habían dado asilo político a Shiho desde que se separo de su grupo, aunque ésta última no se encuentre con ellos en ese momento.

Estaba algunos minutos entretenida jugando con mi comida, cuando la última nota de la canción que estaba escuchando se detuvo, escuche como abruptamente se abría la puerta de la cafetería y de ella emergia Shiho. La chica parecía demasiado molesta. Vi como empezó a buscar algo con la mirada y cuando lo encontró se acercó a su objetivo principal que para mi sorpresa era la mismísima Shizuru Fujino. No me había dado cuenta cuando ella había llegado y no entendía porque no lo había hecho con Mai. Allí supuse que las cosas tal vez no habían salido como esperábamos.

Vi acercarse Shiho a pasos apresurados, hasta quedar cerca de Shizuru que ya estaba sentada con sus amigas. Al parecer le dijo algo, y se veia más enojada cuando la castaña se decidió levantarse de su asiento y pasar de largo de ella, todo eso mientras la ignoraba.

Shiho se quedó quieta por unos segundos, luego dio unos pasos hacia el rumbo que había tomado Fujino. Y entonces lo oí. Era lo bastante claro para que todos los que estábamos allí pudiéramos oirlo.

-"¡golfa traicionera!"

Las amigas de Shizuru rieron.

Unas pocas mesas se quedaron en silencio cuando Shizuru se dio vuelta con esa calma tan propia de ella. Y lo pude ver, ella estaba tan molesta como el demonio personificado. Sus ojos carmesí parecian desorbitados cuando dijo lenta y deliberadamente:

-"¿Cómo me has llamado?"

Shiho pareció dudarlo por un segundo, pero en un giro argumental de la historia Sayers y Clochette, la incitaron a que no se detuviera. Shiho miró a Shizuru con suficiencia y le dijo en voz más suave y más ponsoñosa que la última vez.

-"para que lo escuche más alto Kuga. ¡GOLFA TRAICIONERA!"

Sayers y Clochette se echaron a reir todavía más fuerte. Sus risas fueron tan altas hasta que Shizuru lanzó el primer puñetazo. Fue ensordecedor como la cafetería paso del mutismo a iniciar un escándalo real.

Yo me levante lo más rapido que pude tirando mis cosas en el proceso, pero cuando ya estaba por llegar a detener la pelea fui detenida por unos brazos impidiendo que me acercará donde se estaba llevando la pelea. Me estaba moviendo como podia, pataleaba y me retorcía, cuando estaba a punto de escapar se sumaron otro par de brazos y pude observar que era detenida por los jugadores.

Las peleas son muy duras y usualmente son ganadas por la persona que tiene más odio. En este caso estaba siendo muy parejo porque ninguna dejaba de acertar golpes con los puños limpios.

Como pude le dí un pisotón al capitán de basquetboll y un golpe en seco con mi codo en la nariz al de Kendo logrando que me liberará justo en el momento exacto en el que Shiho se había colocado sobre Shizuru para seguir con su turno en golpes.

Me a balance encima de la pelirroja y como pude la arrastre a mí, alejandola de Shizuru mientras la castaña recuperaba un poco el aliento.

-"¡demonios detente!"

Le dije a Shiho.

-"¡tú no sabes lo que ha hecho esa golfa!"

Respondió mirando con odio desbordante. Shizuru se levantó lentamente siendo auxiliada por Yukino.

-"¡no sé de que hablas!"

-"¡hipócrita mal nacida! Andale, cuéntale a Kuga lo que has hecho"

Respondió Shiho con rabia mientras se retorcia en mis brazos.

-"¡YA! Tranquiliza te y dime de que hablas"

Grité y la hice a un lado interponiendome entre las dos tratando de proteger a Shizuru con mi cuerpo.

-"¡de lo que está loca le ha hecho a Mai!"

-"¿Yo? No sé de que..."

Y sea lo que sea, que haya querido responder Shizuru, fue silenciado cuando las puertas de la cafetería se volvieron a abrir dando pasó a Mai.

Mai se acercaba con pasitos torpes. En ese momento todos guardaron silencio y se miraban sorprendidos. Aquella chica pelinaranja que siempre andaba por la vida tan alegre, desinteresada y hasta cierto punto inocente, se hizo pasó entre la multitud y al acercarse más pudimos observar con mayor claridad su estado. Ella estaba hecha un desastre, por toda su cara y ropa le escurrian restos de comida en estado de descomposición, cascaras de huevos y algo baboso que supongo eran los restos de lo anterior mencionado junto con algún liquido parecido a la malteada que venden en la cafeteria o eso quiero pensar, además que iba adornada con restos de basura y tierra por todo el cuerpo.

-"¿por qué?"

Esas palabras salieron en un llanto de los labios de Mai cuando observaba a Shizuru con una expresión de infinita decepción, pero sobre todo... Trizteza.

 **...**

 **Canción.** * Machine gun - Portishead

 **...**

 **RESPUESTA.**

 ***** Calimochita. Bueno, como dicen: "Para que algo pueda mejorar... primero TODO debe de empeorar. ¡Saludos!

*licborrego. ¡Qué onda chicuela! Ya sabes, los giros drásticos de las historias depende de que tan enfermo sea el autor. Creo que es evidente que doña Kuga tiene chorrillo a propulsión congénita y pedejitis aguda. ¡MUY AGUDA! Nada fuera de lo tipico. ¡Saludos!

*Nicocchi17. ¡Nombre!... esos padres son unos loquillos cuando intervienen. Aunque supongo que te forja el carácter. Por eso muchos somos unos chicos o chicas fuertotas. ¡Saludos!

 **...**

 **Bien eso fue todo, me voy al demonio y hasta el próximo meeeeeees.**


	21. Lick My Wounds

**Capítulo 21. Lick My Wounds.**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer.** Los personajes de Mai Hime no son míos.

 **...**

 **Capítulo 21. Lick My Wounds.**

 **...**

El estallido de carcajadas puede entenderse como algo liberador. Una forma de expresar felicidad ante un acontecimiento, generando que tu cuerpo reaccione de esa forma.

Lamentablemente éste no fue el caso.

La cafetería fue inundada por los silbidos y risas burlonas de todos los que presenciaron la imagen que portaba Mai.

Ahora todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella y en su desalineado aspecto, siendo escudriñanda con la mirada de muchos y vista con un desdén insoportable, que si no eran todos, sí fue la gran mayoria.

En ese momento supe que algo se rompió dentro de Mai, no fue necesario que rompiera en llorar para saberlo, bastó con ver su mirada por unos micro-segundos. Esa mirada perdida la había visto de otra persona... y aún dolía.

No sabía que hacer. No sabia como reaccionar, estaba molesta, enojada, frustrada, pero sobre todo estaba decepcionada, decepcionada con todos los allí presentes, pero sobre todo con aquella chica que estaba tras mi espalda, aquella chica que intente defender hace algunos segundos. Ira, odio, pero sobre todo queria venganza, devolverle a Fujino el daño que le había hecho a Mai.

Tantas preguntas pasaron por mi cabeza ¿ _Cómo fue posible que se atreviera hacer esto? ¿En verdad valía la pena hacerle esto a Mai? ¿Que demonios pasó por su cabeza_? Pero sobre todo siempre estuvo latente _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hizo?_ De haber sabido que esté fue el motivo principal de la pelea con Shiho, jamás hubiera intentado interferir en ella.

Y a pesar de que sólo habían pasado un par de minutos desde que Mai entró por aquella puerta, realmente se sintió como si hubieran sido horas.

Lo único que me atreví hacer en ese momento, fue correr y abrazar con todas mis fuerzas a Tokiha, sin importar si me ensuciaba en el proceso, sólo quería sacarla de ese lugar... y fue allí el momento exacto cuando Mai se quebró por completo, silenciando las risas con su llanto.

Después de ello, todo sucedió muy rapido.

Yamada, llego con el consejo estudiantil y empezaron a dispersar a los alumnos, como era de esperarse se les ocurrio llevarnos a las oficinas de los directivos. A Shiho y Fujino por la pelea... a Mai para averiguar que le había sucedido, y a mí por romperle la nariz a uno de los tipos que intentó detenerme.

Pero antes, de una forma sorprendente Yamada, me dejo llevar a Mai a las duchas del gimnasio de la escuela para quitarle toda esa basura que traia encima. En todo esté tiempo evite mirar a Fujino, no queria verla, no quería tenerla cerca de mí, y tampoco es como si ella hubiera hecho el intento, todo este tiempo se quedo allí parada sin mover ni un musculo, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo.

Ya encerrada en los sanitarios me quite la sudadera para limpiar el rostro de Mai. Ella la chica amable y extrovertida, ahora parecia que se habia convertido en un mueble más de la decoración, con la mirada apagada, los hombros caídos y en una inmovilidad que asustaba, se dejó hacer por mí todo sin cuestionar.

Le quite algunas prendas, quería ver si reaccionaba, pero no lo hizo.

-"Mhmm... ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?"

Dije despacio mientras lavaba su cabello en las duchas. Mai no respondió.

-"tengo la moto cerca de la escuela y se como salir sin que se den cuenta"

Ella negó con la cabeza y siguió con su mutismo.

-"Tambien podemos ir a mi casa para que no te molesten y de mientras te recuestas un rato en la cama"

-"Gracias"

-"¿Te sigue gustando el ramen? Conozco un restaurante que se llama el gato feliz y sirven el mejor ramen que he probado en mi vida, puedo hacer un pedido y te lo llevo a la cama"

Después de eso hubo más silencio entre nosotras dos, solo se escuchaba el sonido del agua caer de la regadera.

No era la primera vz que veia a Mai semidesnuda, anteriormente cuando eramos mucho más pequeñas, mamá nos llevaba a Tomoe y a mí, a la casa de uno de sus amigos.

En aquel lugar conocí a una pequeña pelinaranja. A ella le gustaba andar de un lado para otro, siempre ensuciandose la ropa, motivo por el cual siempre la mandaban a bañar y siendo Tomoe la más grande que nosotras le ayudaba a bañarse. Entre ambas se había desarrollado un lazo muy fuente de amistad.

Mi hermana reia, jugaba y cantaba en campañia de Mai, ellas dos en realidad parecían más hermanas de lo que yo algún dia pude llegar a serlo con Tomoe, siendo que ningun lazo de sangre las unía.

Yo siempre estuve fuera de ese equipo. Aquel retrato que se pintaba ante mis ojos era muy diferente cuando yo intentaba unirme para jugar con cualquiera de las dos. Yo jamás logré encajar con ninguna. Cuando las dos se encontraban juntas me volvia más y más invisible ante la mirada de ellas. Al final fui dejada atrás.

En aquel entonces solía cuestionarme _¿Qué hay de malo conmigo?_ Cada vez que me lo preguntaba me dolía un poquito más, pero después... después dejó de doler completamente, también dejó de importarme y dejé de intentar acercarme.

Si he de confesar algo sería, que en un principio le tenía tanta envidia a Mai, ella simplemente con sonreír había ganado una amiga, y yo... yo había olvidado lo que era sonreír de verdad.

-"¿Quieres hablar de lo ocurrido?"

-"¡perdón! ¡perdón! ¡por favor, perdóname!... ¡perdón! ¡Natsuki, perdón!"

Mai se abrazo a mí en su plena desnudes. De ser otras las circunstancias tal vez, y solo tal vez, me fuera avergonzado e incómodado, pero creó que hoy la chica que se aferraba a mí llorando... también necesitaba un abrazo.

 **...**

 _ **Canción.**_

 _Lick My Wounds - The Do._

*Una hermosa canción. Cuando la escuché por primera vez me dio un escalofrío tremendo... Así supe que seria una de mis favoritas.

Siempre tardo más es saber cual será la canción que llevara cada capítulo, y tal vez no las escuchen o bien ni les agrade, pero para mí cada una de las canciones puestas en mis historias tienen un gran apreció para mí. Siempre que las escucho me ponen la piel de gallina.

 **...**

 **Nota**.

Nuevamente estoy aquí para perder y matar el tiempo un poco. Agradezco a las personas que se han animado a continuar leyendo está historia, y lamento el continúo atraso.

Estoy un poco atrasada en publicaciones, pero he estado atendiendo unos problemillas que me han absorbido más del tiempo requerido. A veces cuando se está entre cuatro paredes es más difícil que la inspiración llegué, pero afortunadamente mi inspiración se las ingenia para visitarme.

 **...**

 **Respuestas**.

* _ **Calimochita**_. ¡Hey, chica! ¿De dónde sacaste tu nombre de usuario? Me entró curiosidad, es que se escucha ternurita, Jaja. Que emoción poder responder tu comentario. Ayer justamente vi que comentaste en mi otra historia de Wattpad, y al principio pensaba solo dejarlo allí, pero con tu comentario creo que lo voy a reconsiderar, pero ya veremos después, también depende de los capítulos que logré sacar con está historia y aquella. Gracias el apoyo que me has dado con estás historias y espero que te guste este capítulo cortito. Ya tengo un par adelantado, así que ten calma. ¡Saludos y buen inicio de semana!

* _ **Safhiro**_. ¡Hola, hola! ¡Qué bueno verte o leerte de nuevo! Pensé que te había perdido en la inmensidad de la vida.

En primer lugar te doy un inmenso " _ **LO SIENTO**_ " por la tardanza, realmente me tengo que ausentar por prolongados tiempos, que están fuera de mi alcance y seguramente no será la última, pero cuando estoy de vuelta, vengo con algunos capítulos extras.

¡Te mando saludos y un gran abrazo! Espero que tengas un gran inicio de semana.

* _ **Nicocchi17**_. Jaja. Sigo diciendo que tú le prestas atención a esos detalles, parece que alguien realmente si haces tu tarea. XD. En el siguiente capítulo te daré más pistas.

No puedo parar de agradecerte cada comentario que das en cada capítulo nuevo, realmente eres una de las personas que me motivas a seguir con ella. ¡Gracias y saludotes!

* _ **ShizuruNatsuki2016**_. ¡Hey! ¡Qué bueno verte por aquí! Un gran saludote y toda la buena vibra. Gracias y espero que te guste un poco el capítulo de Nat-Mai.


	22. To Your Health

**Capítulo 22. To You Health.**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer.** Mai Hime no me pertenece, ni en sueños.

 **...**

 **Capítulo 22. To Tour Health.**

 **...**

Respiro profundamente, me detengo por un momento porque quiero llenar mis pulmones con todo el aire que me sea necesario para mitigar un poco la molestia que se ha instalado en mi pecho. Mis manos parecen temblar un poco mas de lo normal. Retengo el aire unos segundos más y posteriormente lo dejo escapar entre mis labios, repito está acción unas cuantas veces más.

El cielo se ve realmente hermoso, pero no concuerda con lo que siento.

Al estar con Mai, no había notado lo fatigada que me encontraba, sino hasta después de salir de las duchas para ir por algo de ropa que siempre guardo en mi casillero.

Los casilleros no quedan muy lejos, pero realmente me sentía muy cansada y recientemente empezaba a notar un ligero dolor de cabeza punzante, no era constante, pero si incómodo.

Un poco más dispuesta, me apresure a tomar lo que necesitaba y me encamine a las duchas, donde había dejado a Mai.

Ella no quería quedarse sola pero era necesario si queríamos salir lo más pronto posible. Solo le dije que se mantuviera encerrada y que no le abriera a nadie y eso pareció tranquilizarla un poco más.

Iba caminando por los pasillos cuando fui interceptada por alguien que no esperaba que me hablará en ese momento y de hecho en ninguno.

-"Hola Nat"

Allí estaba ella enfrente mio, una de las chicas mas populares de la escuela, con su cabello brillante y castaño que se ondeaba por el viento, y mirándome atentamente con sus ojos grises esperando una reacción mía, no se cual, pero me miraba muy divertida. Yo no dije absolutamente nada y solo me limite a continuar con mi camino moviéndome a la izquierda, pero ella se movió en la misma dirección que yo había tomado impidiendome el paso.

-"vamos Natsuki, quita esa cara que yo no muerdo"

-"¿qué quieres Clochette?"

-"solo quería saber como esta Mai. Pobrecita, aún no puedo creer lo que le hizo Shizuru"

Miya parecía un poco consternada y hasta se podría decir que estaba afligida. Si algo le podía aplaudir a alguien como ella, era su histrionismo, con esa belleza propia y peculiar podía engañar a muchos.

-"realmente ¿qué buscas? ¿Te ha mandado Shizuru?"

-"claro que no cariño"

Esta chica de me acercó un poco más y sentí invadido mi espacio personal.

-"solo vengo a advertirte que tengas cuidado"

-"Por favor. ¿Qué me podrías hacer tú?"

Expresé con burla porque el tonito que uso no me agrado e intenté mantenerme firme pero su cercanía me resultaba incomoda por lo que di un par de pasos lejos de ella, eso pareció divertirle aún más por lo forma tan retorcida en la que sonrío.

-"No te equivoques Natsuki, de mí no te tienes que cuidar... Por ahora. Con quien debes tener cuidado es de ese lobo que se viste de cordero"

-"ve al grano"

-"obviamente estoy hablando de Shizuru Fujino"

Ella noto mi confusión y la aprovecho para acercarse otra vez, pero esta vez de un manera extrañamente engatusadora y arreglo un mechón de mi cabello acomodándolo tras mi oreja.

Era obvio que Shizuru no era lo que creía, la chica amable no existía. Fue una simple ilusión mía, pero ¿No se supone que Miya es su amiga? Esto era extraño, muy extraño, demasiado extraño.

Ante mi mutismo continúo.

-"supongo que ambas sabemos que la relación de Mai y Shizuru estaba destinada al fracaso desdé hace tiempo"

Aleje sus manos de mí con apuro y me volví a alejar unos pasos.

-"¿sabes? No es algo que realmente quiera saber. No me interesa, mientras dejen en paz a Mai..."

-"por favor, no juegues a ser ingenua. ¿Crees que Shizuru se detendrá allí?"

-"tiene que hacerlo"

-"no tienen pruebas contra ella, la pelea la inicio Shiho, por lo que a ella no le harán nada"

Lo dijo bien quitada de la pena mientras se miraba las uñas de su mano derecha.

-"pero lo que le hizo a Mai"

-"no tienen pruebas"

-"claro que sí... Mai tiene las pruebas en su celular"

-"¿Qué es? ¿Una llamada, una foto, un mensaje? Esas son pruebas burdas. La acabo de escuchar alegar que a ella le robaron el celular"

Nadie dijo nada por unos segundos, nuevamente sentía la necesidad de tomar aire porque sentía mis pulmones vacíos.

Si lo que escuchó Miya era cierto, cabía la posibilidad de que realmente Shizuru fuera inocente. Que todos la estemos culpando por algo que no hizo. Que alguien está inculpando a Shizuru, pero ¿por qué?

Estaba esa posibilidad.

Pero también estaba la idea de que Miya no estuviera mintiendo y sepa toda la verdad, por eso me lo está advirtiendo, porque realmente Shizuru fue la que cometió tremendo disparate.

Eso no podría saberlo, no conocía lo suficiente a Shizuru, pero algo dentro de mí, le daba la duda. Quería creer en esa posibilidad. Y sólo había alguien que podría saber...

-"podría ser que Shizuru diga la verdad"

Dije despacio meditándolo.

-"pues lamento informarte que ella es la culpable"

-"¿De qué hablas?"

No dijo nada por unos segundos y agregó.

-"Shizuru piensa que la razón por la que término con su ex-novio fue por culpa de Mai"

-"¡¿Que?!"

Dije sorprendida, no puedo creer que todo lo que tenga que ver con Shizuru, este involucrado un tipo al que ni conozco. Mi cuerpo se tenso al escucharlo y mi rabia creció.

-"aquí entre dos... Shizuru realmente amaba a ese chico, muy guapo por cierto"

-"¿y eso a mí que me importa?"

La idiota se río de mi exaltación.

-"no estés celosa cariño, porque aquí entras tú, como pieza principal de nuestro tablero de ajedrez "

Mira por todos lados como creyendo que podía ser escuchada y susurrando me dijo.

-"Que entre el ex de Shizuru y Mai había algo... o eso nos dijo la propia Fujino"

-"pero eso es mentira"

Trate de convencerme.

-"tal vez sí o tal vez no... el chiste es que parece que Mai se ha quedado con todo lo de Shizuru"

-"¿de qué hablas?"

-"sí, primero su novio y luego... tú"

Yo, yo no, pero ¡qué demonios!

-"eso no es cierto, entre Mai y yo no hay nada"

No sé porque, pero en ese momento recordé el momento íntimo que había tenido unos minutos atrás con Mai, en las duchas.

-"pues eso no es lo que dice toda la escuela"

-"¿y qué dice la escuela?"

-"que son una pareja estable"

-"mis problemas con Shizuru fueron por otra cosa"

-"no nos engañemos Natsuki"

Me sonrió y acercándose nuevamente sentí esa incomodidad mientras ahora según acomodaba mi uniforme.

-"tú sabes que Shizuru se empezaba a enamorar de ti ¿verdad?"

No dije nada por un tiempo que me pareció eterno, no quería creer en todo lo que decía Miya, pero sus palabras resultaban muy acertadas y muy filosas.

De ser cierto lo que estaba escuchando, las lagrimas y tristeza de Mai era culpa de Shizuru. Y la rabia y enojo de Shizuru era en cierto sentido mi responsabilidad, por no haberle aclarado nada después del beso en la cafetería. El porqué huí cobardemente o porqué me alejé de ella.

A mí en cierto sentido me gustaba como me hacía sentir aún con esos arranques de ira muy propios de ella, hubiera intentado conocerla más, pero queria que ella realmente gustara de mí y no de su ex... Si tan sólo le fuera aclarado todo eso y no salir corriendo lejos de ella, tal vez me fuera entendido y nada de esto habría sucedido.

-"pero ellas son amigas"

Dio un pasó más cerca y estando a centímetros de mi rostro soltó.

-"eran amigas... Una mujer despechada no puede tener amigos cuando desconfía de ellos"

Susurro en mi oído

-"de cualquier manera, Shizuru es una persona muy rencorosa..."

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y agregó

-"realmente es alguien de temer"

Y antes de irse me dejo una nota.

 **...**

 **Canción.** To Your Health - Keaton Henson.

El señor Keaton, me encanta. Su música me ha atrapado por su voz, por su sonido, pero sobretodo por sus letras. Esa acidez romántica de la que habla me resulta sublime. To Your Health, fue la primera canción que escuche de él, y para mí, significa la desilusión de la persona que amas...

 **...**

 **Nota.**

¡Listo! Muy agradecida me encuentro porque son muy comprensivos en mi descarada impunidad para las publicaciones. Esté capítulo está lleno de veneno, patrocinado por nuestra amiga Miya Clochette. Ahora la pregunta ¿Natsuki caerá o no caerá? Yo, opino que sí, aunque todo depende del nivel cognitivo de Natsuki.

Este día se me ha hecho tremendamente largo. En fin. Gracias.

 **...**

 **Respuestas.**

*haru rocha. Tomoe, es la hermana de Natsuki, motivo, razón y circunstancia por lo que tiene cierto grado de participación en la historia, de una forma diferente. No la odies, ella ya tiene tiene definida su historia desde el principio del primer capítulo. Nos vemos chica.

*fanshiznat. ¡Hey! Espero que estés bien. Mira que has sido la primera persona que comenta algo sobre mi perfil y es que creo que es una de las razones principales por las que nos tomamos el tiempo para escribir, para conectar con alguien sin importar si esta a chorrocientos de kilómetros lejos de aquí. En lo particular es una forma de sublimar los miedos, anhelos, fantasías, sueños, odios, rencores, etc. Es una forma de vida, en la que te conectas a un sentimiento con un puñado de personas, tal vez egocéntrico, pero es una forma de dejar una pequeña huella, una forma de trascender en la voz de alguien con las palabras adecuadas. No sé como lo veas tú, pero para mí es así. Cuando escribo quiero conectar con alguien y cuando leo a alguien que me hizo rabiar, reír, llorar e incluso reflexionar, me hace sentir inmensamente viva, mi corazón salta al ir leyendo cada palabra. Así es como mi vida comienza. Sigo tu historia y me ha atrapado. Gracias.

*Calimochita. ¡Whoo! Misterio resuelto. Es increíble como las historias más sencillas resultan ser las más importantes, porque tras de ella va la carga emocional del interlocutor. Yo tengo un perros que se llama Homero, en honor a mi gordito, calvo y alcohólico favorito. Don señor simpson. Es bien salvaje y neurótico, pero todo un amor cuando se lo propone, cuando llego a casa, siempre mueve la cola. Adiós y nos leemos luego.

*Alita. Jaja me creerás que tú nombre de usuario me recordó al seudónimo de una amiga que conozco, y luego en Wattpad, eres Alita D. Y casi me da un infarto porque mi amiga su apellido empieza con 'D' y como absolutamente nadie que me conoce sabe que escribo me dio un susto. Jajaja. Ahí me vez preguntando disimuladamente. Agradezco tu comentario y el apoyo. Cuídate y nos hemos el dos días.

*Nicocchi17. ¡Oh nuevamente contigo! ¡Me hace feliz el apoyo que me das en cada capítulo! No creo que las persona sean malas, por lo menos no el 100%, sólo tienen momentos malo, generalmente por su historia que cargan. Eso no significa que porque hayas tenido un pasado difícil y te creas un ser quebrado, se te tenga que aguantar que quiebres mi vida o la de las demás. Siempre hay que hacernos responsable de nuestros actos y lo que le hicieron a Mai, no tiene nombre, fue sucio y ruin. Cosas así suceden en la escuela, en el trabajo y hasta en casa. Muy lastimosamente. Lo importante es ser fuerte y enfrentar adecuadamente esos problemas, porque para que haya un sádico, siempre un masoquista debe de estar disponible.

 **...**


	23. 30 Minutes

**Capítulo 23. 30 minutes**

 **Disclaimer.** Ni en mis más locos sueños Mai Hime podría ser mio.

 **Capítulo 23. 30 minutes.**

 **...**

 _Respira, uno..._

 _Exhala, dos..._

 _Respira, uno..._

 _Exhala, dos..._

 _Respira, uno..._

 _Exhala, dos..._

 _Camina, tres._

Los pasillos están vacíos pero a lo lejos se pueden escuchar los murmullos dentro de los salones de clases. Es hora del tercer periodo y no saldrán al descanso hasta dentro de cuarenta minutos.

Mai, se encuentra ya con los del consejo estudiantil mientras a Shiho hace algunos minutos la llevaron a la oficina de Yamada, solo falta ella.

 _'Espero que lo disfrutes, Natsuki'_

En la enfermería... ella está en la enfermería, o eso me dijo Yamada, que se encontraba allí porque no habían podido pararle el sangrado de la nariz. La nota que me entrego Miya decía:

 _'Espero que lo disfrutes, Natsuki'_

Shizuru a comparación mía, tiene una hermosa caligrafía, la podría distinguir su letra entre cientos, esa forma en que hace las curvas de las O's, de las P's o de las D's, es muy propio de ella. Así que la nota que me entrego Miya, estaba escrito a puño y letra por la propia Fijino.

 _'Espero que lo disfrutes, Natsuki'_

Esa fue la nota que le dejaron a Mai después de haberle hecho le que le hicieron. La propia pelinaranja me lo confirmó, aquella hoja se la tiraron cuando ella también yacía en el suelo, llena de esas cosas pegajosas. Mai dijo nunca haber visto a Shizuru involucrada, de hecho fueron dos personas a las cuales no pudo verles el rostro, pero ella asegura que no era Shizuru ninguna de ellas, aunque si me confirmo la autenticidad de la letra de Fujino.

Si lo de la nota era cierto, el problema de Shizuru tenia ver más conmigo que con Mai, la nota estaba dirigida a mí y el chivo expiatorio fue la pelinaranja. Reclamarle era el plan, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo enfrentarme a ella?

 _Inhala, uno..._

 _Exhala, dos..._

 _Inhala, uno..._

 _Exhala, dos..._

 _Inhala, uno..._

 _Exhala, dos..._

 _Adentrate a la habitación, tres._

El olor a desinfectante en la enfermería es muy peculiar, no apesta tanto como en el hospital, pero se le parece. Las blancas cortinas combinan muy bien con lo pulcro de las sábana de las camillas que hay aquí, solo desentonan los algodones manchados de sangre que se asoman por el cesto de basura.

En la camilla más alejada yace el cuerpo recostado de Fujino, no hay nadie más que ella y yo. ¿La suerte está de mi lado o en mi contra? Todo depende de lo que decida hacer en los próximos segundos. Tantas opciones se distribuyen por mi cabeza, volviéndola tan enmarañada como la telaraña misma.

Puedo gritarle de una vez, mientras se encuentra en la inconsciencia misma, aunque el susto no me seria suficiente, solo quiero saber la verdad.

Puedo esperar a que se despierte por si sola, pero aquello me llevaría más tiempo del necesario y Yamada me dijo que tenia que hablar algo conmigo.

Por la ventana se filtran los rayos de luz y acarician el rostro de Shizuru, así se ve tan vulnerable, tan inocente, pero de lo único que me he dado cuenta es que realmente no la conozco. No sé quien es realmente. Solo tengo está sensación ácida de sentirme perdida.

Es víctima o victimario.

La linea es muy delgada entre ellas dos, para justificar cualquiera de mis actos, tengo que convertirme en la víctima de mi enemigo.

Ahora, Shizuru sera culpable o inocente. De ser inocente ¿Quién sería su victimario? Shiho o Miya. De ser culpable ¿Quién serian sus víctimas? Mai o yo.

No lo creo, yo no soy inocente.

Me alejo de ella unos metro y por unos segundos permanezco pegada a la enorme ventana que hay, trato de unir bien mis oraciones para saber que decirle, las manos me tiemblan porque realmente me siento nerviosa.

Un suspiro, un suspiro es todo lo que escucho de su dirección, dirijo mi mirada a ella y veo que me esta contemplando, no dice nada, y yo tampoco me atrevo a hablar.

-"Has de pensar que me lo merezco..."

Dice ella en un susurro casi inaudible como si tratara de no lastimar o romper el silencio.

-"... Has de pensar que él que esté aquí no es suficiente"

No obtiene nada de mí más que la atención, estoy segura de que ella espera que le confirme sus palabras, pero realmente no se que pensar en este momento.

-"Todo apunta en mí contra y de seguro has de pensar que realmente es mi culpa"

Se sienta lentamente en la camilla y sigue buscando que le diga algo, pero el silencio se expande por toda la habitación, yo solo soy capaz de contemplar su imagen. Nuestras respiraciones compazadas son las únicas que se elevan tras la tranquila habitación.

-"Bueno, siempre han dicho que el silencio vale más que mil palabras"

Vuelve a responder ante mi mutismo, desvía un poco la mirada al techo blanco de aquel lugar.

-"bueno, a veces duele más el silencio"

Es lo primero que se escurre de entre mis labios.

-"tienes razón"

Me es más fácil observar su figura cuando no me ve, pero ahora parece tan débil y derrotada.

Por su rostro están las claras señas de una pelea, tiene la nariz ligeramente hinchada y su ojo izquierdo tiene una tonalidad más oscura que desentona a la claridad de su piel, pero lo que realmente hace que se me encoja el corazón son sus característicos ojos rojo carmín cristalizados. Verla así me hace sentir tremendamente vacía.

-"¿y qué piensas tú?"

Le digo.

-"¿yo?

Parece sorprenderle mi pregunta y mirándome nuevamente continúa.

-"bueno, ahora no sé que pensar. Todos los que han venido a verme dicen que es mi culpa. De cualquier forma nadie va a creerme"

-"¿Y lo eres? ¿eres culpable?"

-"¿eso importa?"

Cuando estuve con Mai, su postura era vacía, con los hombros caídos y un semblante de humillación. Ahora con Shizuru, su postura es caída, una mirada inexpresiva y difícil de descifrar, casi la que tenia Mai, solo que en ella prevalece una infinita derrota y desconsuelo.

Es inocente o es culpable.

Ella no me lo deja saber. Está no es la Shizuru que conocí, la valiente, la alegre, la estrella brillante. Está Shizuru, es la chica que se ha rendido, la que ha dejado de luchar.

-"a mí me importa"

-"¿para qué? Tú ya tienes tu respuesta... desde que me miraste... desde que me miraste, tus hermosos ojos, ya me habían condenado"

Dice muy bajo sin dejar de mirarme y en un acto reflejo se abraza así misma.

Su afirmación se ha sentido como una cachetada con la palma extendida en mi alma. Tiene razón, la he juzgado, no la he escuchado, todos la hemos señalado como la culpable, y ahora ella lo acepta con una sonrrisilla rota.

-"tienes razón, también te creo culpable... Por eso estoy aquí, quiero escucharte, escuchar la verdad, saber que realmente pasó... Yo quiero..."

-"ya no importa"

Espero unos minutos a que continúe, pero no lo hace, ha aceptado la culpa sin luchar.

-"¿y te vas a quedar así, sin más?

Digo ofuscada por su actitud.

-"¿Qué se supone que debo decir? Todos ya han dicho por mí"

No creyendo lo que ven mis ojos. No creyendo que ella se deje derrotar. No creyendo que no de la cara y se excuse con esa tontería me enojo, y era lo último que quería hacer porque mi enojo puede salirse de mis manos en este momento.

-"¡¿eso que significa?! ¡Qué eres culpable... qué quieres que le crea a los demás!"

Alzó la voz en un grito y en medio de mi enojo me acercó de forma brusca y me plantó frente a ella, ella parece sorprendida porque me miran desde su lugar con los ojos tan abiertos.

-"¡Qué eres tan maldita que te atreviste a dañar a Mai!"

Sus labios sellados no hacen más que acrecentar mi enojo.

-"¡dime que se supone que debo creer! ¡Le hago caso a Miya! ¡A Shiho! ¡Estoy aquí!"

Espero unos segundos más y solo veo que le tiembla ligeramente el labio inferior.

-"Dime que quieres que piense... ¡Qué es verdad que te atreviste a dañar a tu amiga y luego burlarte con esta estúpida nota"

Y en medio de mi desvarío le tiro la nota, ella la toma y lee lo escrito.

-"yo... yo... yo no..."

Con la voz entrecortada trata de contestar, pero no la dejo continuar.

-"dime, ¿Qué se supone que debo creer? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Dime que eres inocente y creeré en ti... Dime que ellos mienten y peleare por tu inocencia... Dime que eres culpable pero que te arrepientes, y juro que te creeré, pero por favor, por favor sólo dimelo"

Mis ojos se nublan por las lágrimas que niego que salgan, mientras caigo de rodillas y recargo mi cabeza sobre sus piernas y no aguantando más lloro. Realmente no sé él porqué lo hice, pero no podía aguantar el nudo en mi garganta y la opresión en mi pecho.

Siento sus gentiles manos acariciar mis cabellos, mientras repite en voz quebrada:

-"no llores... Por favor... Natsuki, por favor. Creé en mí"

Me aferró a ella y con mi cabeza escondida sobre sus piernas me niego a mirarle a los ojos.

-"mírame... Por favor... Mirame"

A pesar de la suplica en su voz, no lo hago. Permanecemos en esa posición por un largo tiempo. Ella no dice nada y yo tampoco lo hago. Mis sollozos fueron calmados hace unos segundos atrás y solo me quedo quieta mientras siento mi cabeza arder por la calidez de su tacto. De fondo se escucha el tic tac de las manecillas del reloj de pared.

-"Te juro que yo no fui"

Repite como calculando que ya me haya calmado.

-"¿y la nota? ¿y el mensaje? Es tu letra y es tu numero"

Agregó tranquilizando mis palabras ante mi vergonzoso comportamiento.

-"no lo sé, pero te juro que yo no fui... cuando supe que Mai era... era... tu novia yo... yo me enoje demasiado"

Levantó la mirada y ella hablando más despacio sigue.

-"me sentí traicionada... enojada... frustrada... pero sobretodo me sentí derrotada, ya no tenía a mi amiga y ya no te tenia... en la escuela ya no me sentía bien, sentía ahogarme con ello, por eso decidí alejarme y eso fue peor, porque luego quise hablar con alguien, tener un consejo, tener un amigo, y busque a mi padre... lo busque porque confiaba en él... y cuando lo encontré... cuando lo encontré se estaba besando con la secretaria fuera del edificio donde trabajan, no me notó, pero yo a él sí... se estaban besando, y como dos adolescentes comenzaron a caminar tomados de la mano... y en lo único que podía pensar es en mi mamá... y así termine sintiéndome más sola"

De sus ojos brotan las primeras lágrimas que descienden rápidamente por sus mejillas. Shizuru, rompió llorando desde la primera oración, pero aún así continúa hablando, liberando todo lo que traía adentro durante tanto tiempo.

-"no supe que hacer, así que decidí refugiarme en los deberes de la escuela. Lo siento Natsuki. Yo solo quiero que ustedes dos sean felices.

No sé que hacer ante su confesión, tampoco tengo idea de que decirle, así que solo la abrazo y de inmediato siento su cuerpo temblar entre mis brazos, mientras sus abundantes lágrimas van penetrando las capas de mi ropa y llegan a mi piel humedeciéndola.

-"por favor, creé en mí"

Y aquí estoy, entre estas cuatro paredes, sosteniendo la frágil figura de la chica que quiero, mientras una parte de mi alma descansa.

La vida está llena de decisiones. Blanco o negro. Izquierda o derecha. Son nuestras elecciones las que se entrelazan con la vida de otra persona. Si o no. Bueno o malo. En ocasiones como estas, suelo imaginar que realmente estoy tomando la decisión correcta. Creer o dudar. Amar u odiar.

Y no, jamás podré quitarle o cargar con todos sus problemas e inseguridades, pero estaré con ella, cerca de ella y me hago responsable de mi parte. Así que elijo creer en ella. Y mientras ella solloza, yo le digo.

-"te quiero a ti, solo a ti"

 **...**

 **Canción.** 30 minutes - t.A.T.u

 **...**

 **Nota.** Finalmente esto ya empieza a tener un poco más de color. Creo que ya apesta a reconciliación. Mientras escribía el capítulo veía a Natsuki culpando a Shizuru sin piedad. Luego pensé, pensé que realmente la señorita Kuga estaba enamorada. No sé ustedes pero por lo que yo sé, una persona enamorada sería capaz de creer en las palabras del _**'amor'**_ de su vida. Desgraciadamente a veces te enamoras de la persona incorrecta. Los amores unilaterales no llevan nunca a ningún lado. Alguna vez alguien me dijo _**"si para que me ames tengo que dejar de amarme... Entonces eso no sería amor"**_ Cosas así suceden en la vida.

 **...**

 **Respuestas.**

*Mapa. Que bueno que te guste esta historia, para mí siempre es un halago leer comentarios como el tuyo, me hacen sentir tremendamente emocionada. Y estoy infinitamente agradecida contigo y con todos los que se arriesgan a leer algo que escribe esta simple mortal. Son una parte de mi inspiración y existo en este lugar porque tú y otras personas con su apoyo en cada comentario me lo han permitido. Gracias y un saludote y abrazote desde me casa.

*fanshiznat. Justamente el sábado me encontraba con mi inspiración hablando cuando me él me dice _ **'¿por qué no escribes algo? No sé... Una historia o algo así'**_ Me sentí tremendamente feliz, él jamás ha leído nada mio, supongo que lo dijo por todas las tonterías que le digo, aun así me hizo feliz. Cambiando de tema, me alegra que escritoras como tú, sigan mis historias, con toda sinceridad es un halago, porque tienes un no sé que, qué que sé yo y me atrapa con cada capítulo. Me gusta tu historia y aunque no he podido ponerme al día con tu última actualización porque busco mis 5 minutos de tranquilidad para deleitarme. Un saludo virtual a chorrocientos de kilómetros de distancia.

*Calimochita. Un placer leer de nuevo tu comentario, jaja, ¿Misteriosa yo? Bah, para nada. Tienes la libertad de preguntar lo que sea, yo misma te responderé... ¿O no?

Casi puedo apostar que leíste "Let Me Go" de Andy L. Pain. Los personajes son de la serie Victorious. En fanfiction hay varias historias muy buenas, allí encontré las mejores escritoras, en mi humilde opinión te recomiendo la última historia de Zireael-Rukia, todas las de MookieRoo, todas las de Andy L. Pain, todas las de frambuesa, todas las de MintBlueNeon, también Lemb-20 y Sw Jager. Apuesto que se me escapan uno que otro, pero en fin. Cuídate y saludos.

*Safhiro. Gracias por esperarme, no entiendo como aguantas mis desplantes en mis tardías publicaciones, pero me alegra saber que no te has ido. Hace días que tampoco he sabido nada de ti, espero es te encuentres bien. Haber que día charlamos XD, cuídate muchote, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

*Nicocchi17. Parte del problema ya esta solucionado, ahora hay que ver que harán Shizuru y Natsuki contra las posibles víboras y sus puñaladas traperas. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y también me gustaría saber que piensas que sucederá después de esto. Me sorprende por que luego sacas conclusiones muy acertadas. Nos leemos luego y cuídate. Saludotes.

 **...**

 **Mientras exista (X).**


	24. All my demons

**Capítulo 24. All my demons.**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer.** Mai Hime no me pertenece.

 **...**

 **Capítulo 24. All my demons.**

 **...**

Una de las cosas que mas he odiado, es la mentira. Sin importar el propósito siempre he repudiado los engaños. Por algún momento pensé que yo estaba libre de eso, qué como lo odiaba jamás me atrevería mentirle a alguien que quiero.

Supongo que mi mayor mentira fue engañarme a mi misma, porqué yo soy la más grande mentirosa.

Mi mundo ha cambiado, me he quitado la venda de mis ojos, pero aún no me siento preparada para afrontar está nueva realidad.

Toda mi vida intenté hacer lo correcto.

Lo justo.

Lo que decían que era lo mejor para mí. Ser la mejor.

La número uno.

Todo esté tiempo pensé que eso era lo que importaba, porque mis padres siempre decían que tenia que convertirme en la mejor en todo, ser la chica perfecta y el ejemplo ideal de una señorita de bueno valores y costumbres.

Por mucho tiempo me esforcé al máximo y di lo mejor de mí, hasta que descubrí que papá fue el monstruo que engaño a la persona que según más ha amado en la vida.

Supongo que pensó que jamás nadie le descubriría, por que mientras el fingía trabajar interminables horas, horas en las que llegaba tarde a casa o en las que decía que tenia viajes de negocio. Él en realidad llevaba otra vida, era otra persona. En la oscuridad y en la privacidad de su guarida se dedicaba a engañar a mi madre.

Sin piedad.

Sin problemas.

Sin remordimiento.

No, un mentiroso jamás se detiene a pensar en el posible daño que se le está haciendo a los demás.

Porqué mientras su amor le esperaba, él la estaba engañando.

Imagínate al hombre que siempre se la pasa pregonando sus buenos valores y su esfuerzo y dedicación en el trabajo o con su familia, allí suplicandote que le guardes el secreto. Berreando para que guardes silencio y no le digas a tu madre de que se revuelca con la secretaria que parece como diez años menor.

Ahora imagínate a ese hipócrita desayunando todas las mañanas con una sonrisa mientras le sostiene la mano a tu madre como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

Recordarlo me hace preguntar.

¿Quién será más cobarde y pusilánime, Él o yo?

Él, que me rogó callar cuandolo encaré, o yo que permanezco en silencio.

Cuando veo a mamá arreglando las flores de su jardín, veo a la mujer que sacrifico sus sueños para mantener a está familia a flote y de inmediato las ganas de llorar permanece cuando ella me dirige una mirada de cariño y yo le pago con una puñalada directo a su corazón por culpa de mi silencio.

¿En qué clase de persona me convertí? Suelo preguntarme últimamente.

Guardar silencio de las atrocidades que le hace mi padre, es como si aceptará el engaño.

Ahora lo único que cruza por mi cabeza es:

¿Cómo fue que llegue a éste punto?

Con la nariz lastimada, el cuerpo a dolorido y odiada por todos.

Recuerdo que cuando Mai cruzo la cafetería, todos permanecieron en silencio.

Ella lloraba y me miraba como yo he mirado a mi padre esta semana.

La tristeza. La decepción. La confusión. El miedo. La humillación.

Todo eso reflejaba la mirada de la chica a la que por años había llamado amiga.

Natsuki fue la única que se atrevió a romper ese mutismo cuando se acercó rápidamente a Mai y sin importar si también se manchaba le abrazo inmediatamente tratando de protegerla como hace unos segundos intentaba protegerme de la rabia de Shiho. La protegía como si sus vidas dependiera de ello porqué en unas milésimas de segundos, todos las personas que nos rodeaban habían empezado a reírse del aspecto de Mai.

Estaba asombrada, asustada, tenia miedo y juro que quise acercarme a mi amiga para ayudarla y protegerla, pero me congele en mi lugar, y solo permanecí como una espectadora más, un miembro más del publico.

Porque lo pude ver.

Lo pude entender.

Entendí el reclamo de Shiho. Entendí las palabras de Mai. Entendí la mirada que me dio Natsuki.

Todos me habían culpando.

De un momento a otro me había convertido en un gran insecto, sin valor, ni significado. Aquel insecto que necesita ser aplastado para eliminar la plaga.

Pensé que todo estaba terminado cuando Yamada me explico la gravedad del asunto... Hasta que mis ojos observaron la figura de Natsuki.

Ella pedía explicaciones y yo las quería dar, pero no sabia como, en algún punto sentí que en realidad merecía ser juzgada como lo estaba siendo.

Algo dentro de mi deseaba no ser perdonada, pero cuando vi a Natsuki derrumbarse frente a mis ojos, no pude hacer otra cosa más que suplicar que ella creyera en mí.

Quería dejar de sentirme sucia antes sus ojos.

Y cuando Natsuki creyó en mí y me dijo:

-"Te quiero"

Sentí que mi corazón explotaría de un sentimiento extraño y difícil de explicar con palabras, fue emocionante y cálido como sus brazos en mí...

Luego recordé mi propia mentira, mi pequeño engaño y supe que tenia que contarle la verdad.

¿Y esto desde cuando empezó?

Cuestiono.

-"desde que te tire de mi bebida en la cara"

-"Así que todo este tiempo estuvieron viéndome la cara"

-"Natsuki, deja te lo explico"

-"¿De quién fue la idea?"

Pregunta ella en voz baja sin mirarme.

-"No fue algo que hayamos planeado... Fue cosa del momento"

Intentaba hacerme entender, pero no encontraba la forma correcta de hacerlo.

-"¿Pensabas decírmelo?"

-"Todo este tiempo quise decirte la verdad solo que no encontraba la forma de hacerlo. Todo fue muy rápido y al final pensé que no importaba porque te tenia cerca"

Natsuki se desliza lejos de mí y se ubica nuevamente en el ventanal, la veo dejarse caer en un sillón lo más lejos de mí, mientras medita lo que le he dicho.

No me ve, no dice nada y permanecemos así hasta que escuchamos la puerta abrirse dejándonos ver a Mai, parada mirando a Natsuki.

Una de las cosas que más odio de decir mentiras... Siempre será el sentimientos de traición que queda después de ello, la sensación de suciedad y de no ser digna nunca jamás para ser perdonada

 **...**

 **Canción** All my demons - AURORA.


	25. Love Me, Please Love Me

**...**

 **Capítulo 25. Love Me, Please Love Me.**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer.** Mai Hime siempre será de sus respectivos dueños.

...

 **Capítulo 25. Love Me, Please Love Me.**

 **...**

-"jamás tuve un novio... Nadie rompió mi corazón"

Dijo Shizuru en voz baja y algo ronca.

Escuchar a Shizuru decir un mar de confesiones de sus miedos y equivocaciones es algo difícil de creer, usualmente te vas con la pinta de que ella es un ser perfecto libre de errores, una chica linda que tiene resuelto todo en la vida porque posee todo con lo que los demás soñamos.

Dinero. Belleza. Salud. Inteligencia. Familia. Amigos...

Todos se rinden a sus pies tan fácil, que siempre será difícil cree que ella pueda sentir miedo o tener dudas.

No voy a mentir, me congele al escuchar su pequeña confesión, se sintió algo extraño cuando supe que me había estado mintiendo. Era una pequeña mentira, pero está había acarreado un montón de malentendidos entre las dos, que fácilmente pudieron jamás suceder.

Me habían surgido un montón de incógnitas que por mi falta de comunicación no pude formular adecuadamente, salvo una que otra duda.

Desde la posición en la que me había acomodado para escuchar las respuestas a mis parcas preguntas, entendí que tenia dos caminos, mandar todo a la fregada o ponerme en su lugar.

 _'Te odio'_ esa eran las palabras que rondaban en mi cabeza.

Y es que siempre me ha gustado mi forma de ser. Nunca en mi vida me he odiado a mí misma.

Puedo llegar a ser algo fría y calculadora, motivo suficiente para que se formaran etiquetas a mi alrededor causando que las personas se alejaran de mí, puedo ser ante los ojos de los demás una persona con el alma horrible y carcomida, pero en el fondo no estoy tan del asco, eso siempre lo he sabido.

Amo esa mascarilla fría que he formado para los demás. Esa mascara fría y violenta. Definitivamente eso es lo que más amo de mí persona.

Pero ahora, por primera vez en mi vida, siento que podría despreciar todo de mí.

La Shizuru Fujino que yo conocía, la que es hermosa, única y cautivadora, la chica que se volvió la perfección andado. Esa era la chica que nunca mentía y siempre estaba en pié aún cuando las condiciones no fueran favorables. Creo que esa Shizuru Fujino me cautivo.

Egoistamente sostuve grandes expectativas de ella y la obligue a cargar con mis ideales. Pensé que la había conocido y ahora me decepcione de ella.

Todo el mundo miente, e incluso la propia Shizuru Fujino, no será la excepción. La forma en que me niego a aceptar algo tan obvio es simplemente... Despreciable.

Así que sí, lo único que ronda mi cabeza es que me estoy odiando en este momento por enamorame de una estúpida ilusión mía y no de la verdadera Shizuru. Creo que caí bajo, al final de cuentas me había convertido en una de sus tantos seguidores que ahora le dieron la espalda.

¡Qué despreciable!

Poco tiempo después llego Tokiha, e ignorando el asunto me informó que Yamada quería hablar conmigo en su oficina.

-"pasa"

Le ordené a la recién llegada.

-"voy a hablar con Yamada, pero necesito que aclaren sus problemas y cuando vuelva, entre las tres resolveremos nuestro asunto"

Mai puso un rostro de confusión sin entender de que iba lo que había dicho.

-"Natsuki, realmente ahorita no quiero estar aquí"

Explico la peli-naranja con algo de incomodidad, bajando la mirada.

-"lo sé, realmente lo sé y lo entiendo, pero Shizuru tiene un asuntillo que necesita ser aclarado contigo"

Y sin más, me acerque a la puerta y la abrí a todo lo que daba para animar a la peli-naranja a pasar. Ella tímidamente entro y le dirigió una mirada a la castaña.

-"perdóname... Natsuki"

Dijo Shizuru.

-"lo nuestro, después lo hablaremos con más calma"

De mí parte eso fue todo. En ningún momento mire atrás, seguí mi camino rápido y sin ver realmente a nadie, hasta que a lo lejos vi la figura de Clochette mirando directamente a mi dirección y recordé sus palabras de advertencia...

Allí fue cuando lo ente di todo. Las piezas estaban encajando.

-"Adelante"

Se escucha la voz de Yamada, me adentro a su oficina y él me invita a sentarme amablemente.

-"no estás en problemas, si eso es lo que te preocupa"

Dice, supongo al ver mi rostro.

-"no, realmente eso no me preocupa"

-"pues debería, si tú fueras parte de las que inicio la pelea ahorita tu cabeza tendía precio"

Yamada se recarga más cómodamente en su asiento y guarda silencio.

-"¿que quieres decir?"

Yamada duda un poco en hablar.

-"la noticia le ha llegado al consejo de padre y éstos ya han mandado un comunicado de que quieren la expulsión de la persona que inicio la pelea"

-"¡¿de que estás hablando?!"

-"han pedido la cabeza de Shizuru"

Dice él tranquilamente viendo que guardo silencio ante su noticia.

En los pasillos se escucha movimiento de los alumnos, seguramente ya es cambio de horario.

-"no puedes estar creyendo que es culpable ¿verdad?"

Le cuestiono escéptica de que crea tremenda barbaridad.

-"Natsuki, ella inicio la pelea, todos la vieron"

-"¡pero lo hizo en defensa propia!"

-"hay testigos"

-"la vas a ayudar ¿verdad?"

Yamada simplemente no respondió a mi pregunta, se mantuvo todo el tiempo argumentando que no podía hacerlo, que Shizuru era la única que había sido señalada en iniciar la pelea y acusada por Miya clochette del daño que sufrió Mai. La serenidad con que decía todo eso me estaba exasperado. Luego menciono el porqué no podía ayudarla.

-"¿Entiendes lo que intento decir?"

Pregunta Yamada.

-"Sí"

Había venido a la oficina de Yamada porque era mi turno de ser interrogada sobre todo lo referente a la pelea y sobre Mai. No es como que importe lo que yo sepa.

No, realmente lo que yo sé carece de importancia a estás alturas, después de todo ya tienen a la culpable, tienen evidencias y testigos. Definitivamente está reunión entre Yamada y yo, es puro protocolo.

-"bien, debo de ir a dirección. Hace unos minutos llego la abuela de Mai y la madre de Shiho, supongo que no tarda en llegar la madre de Shizuru y Youko"

Dice Yamada mientras le veo levantarse lentamente con un poco de dificultad debido a su avanzada edad, toma nuestros expedientes y a paso lento retoma el camino a la puerta para dirigirse a la habitación que se encuentra al final del pasillo.

Han mandado a llamar a nuestro padre o tutor. El pleito formo tal escándalo que pone en riesgo el prestigio del Fuuka, y sí esté problema se queda sin resolver hoy, lo más seguro es que la directiva de padres estén mañana por la mañana tras la cabeza del rector escolar y seguramente por la de Yamada también.

-"ellos... Ellos quieren a un culpable ¿verdad?"

Le pregunto antes de verlo partir.

-"sí Natsuki, ellos solo buscan dar un escarmiento"

Termina y cruza la puerta.

Ahora no sé que decir. No estoy segura de que hacer, ni siquiera tengo la capacidad de hilar bien mis palabras. Solo sé que se encuentran atoradas en mi boca un puñado de palabras a las cuales no les encuentro sentido.

Estoy un poco aturdida, nunca imaginas que las cosas se compliquen a tal grado. No por lo menos para personas como Shizuru.

Yo sé quien puede ser la verdadera culpable, pero de ninguna forma lograré que confiese por las buenas.

Shizuru podrá no ser perfecta y tal vez no la conozca en absoluto, pero de una cosa estoy segura, la Shizuru que había estado llorando y la que en medio de su vulnerabilidad había pedido que alguien le creyera, esa era la verdadera Shizuru.

Así que ahora necesito hacer mis cosas a mi modo. Honesta, directa, retorcida, despreciable y maliciosa. En mi tablero de ajedrez tengo que sacrificar a mi reina.

 **...**

 **Love me, please love me - Vive la fête.**

Acabo de escuchar este grupo y esta canción. Me ha enamorado, pero me ha roto el corazón.

 **...**

 **Respuesta.**

 _haru rocha. Demasiado corto, todos lo han dicho, pero fue lo único decente que pudo salir. Antes de ese hubieron 9 posibles capítulos. Saludos_

 _Nicocchi 17. Casualmente a nadie le gusta el engaño, pero todo de una u otra forma hemos mentido. Gracias por el comentario. Saludos._

 _fanshiznat. Gracias por tenerme esa paciencia, en verdad se agradece, más porque gozo de una perfecta impuntualidad. Saludos._

 _Shiro-san 001. Creo que parte de tu duda fue despejada, pero todavía no sabemos que hablaron Mai y Shizuru, tampoco tengo una idea, ya después nos contaran. Saludos._

 _Safhiro. Para mí se ha vuelto todo un honor leer sus comentarios me animan mucho. Gracias._

 _Calimochita. Me han sorprendido tus comentarios y creo que en verdad te has vuelto en mi fiel lectora. Lo agradezco enormemente. Trató de dar lo mejor de mi en cada capítulo por personas como tú y como otros tanto que se animan a comentar o simplemente a leer._

 **...**

 _Actualmente he hecho otras historias y cada una de ellas lleva algo diferente pero de alguna forma parecido a lo que siempre hago. Y las hice porque hay días en los que me siento feliz y puedo escribir en la historia que tendrá el final feliz, pero hay otras tantas veces en las que me siento enojada o nostálgica y yo en verdad necesito descargar de alguna forma esa energía. Yo escribo para liberar esos sentimientos de todas las posibles personalidades que hay en mi vida y evitar que me estrangulen el alma. Pero si de alguna forma puedo liberar algún sentimiento en ustedes, creo que merecerá la pena seguir por un ratito más._


	26. Angels

**Capítulo 26. Angels**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer.** _Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen... Son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores._

 **...**

 **Capítulo 26. Angels**

 **...**

Bien, ya estoy aquí. Se supone que la parte difícil ya paso, pero curiosamente ahora me encuentro más nerviosa que nunca. Una parte de mi siente un tremendo malestar por haberme escapado así de casa, pero en mi defensa me atrevo a decir que era necesario.

Me detengo frente al hospital para darme el suficiente valor para no salir corriendo en cuanto ponga un pié adentro. He venido a buscar a Natsuki debido a que no he sabido nada de ella desde aquel día. Han pasado cinco días y aún sigo cumpliendo mi condena. Se supone que fui suspendida por dos semanas de la escuela y en casa mamá me castigo con no salir por un mes, razón suficiente por lo que no he visto a Natsuki en todos estos días. Tampoco es como si me contestará todas las llamadas y los mensajes que le he enviado, es por eso que hoy que mi mamá se encuentra fuera de casa, decidí venir a buscar a Natsuki al único lugar que me puede dar indicios de ella.

El lugar es tan inmenso que siento que me perderé al instante. Obviamente podría buscar informes con alguna persona que se encuentra en la área de informes, pero de solo pensar que puede ser la misma enfermera que me atendió la primera y última vez que vine... me da vergüenza. Según puedo recordar, ella ayudo a una extraña que se hacía llamar amiga de la peliazul sólo para que ésta se le fuera encima con un mar de reclamaciones a la pobre Natsuki.

Respiro profundamente y empujo la pesada puerta de cristal. El aire caliente sale para abrazarme y todo el mundo parece ignorarme aunque uno que otro voltea a mi dirección para constatar quien fue la cruel persona que está dejando que entre el frío. Me escurro hacia el interior y cierro la puerta detrás de mí.

En el lugar hay mucho movimiento y eso trae a mi memoria todo el alboroto que hubo aquel día y de sólo recordarlo aún me entra un escalofrío tremendo haciendo que se me contraiga el estomago. Supongo que no fue precisamente la mejor de las experiencia, aunque sí he de ser honesta, me sorprendió no haber sido expulsada como me lo había confirmado Yamada-Sensei.

Recuerdo estar esperando afuera de la sala donde iban a darle los pormenores a nuestro padres. Me encontraba con Mai sentada porque algunos minutos antes Natsuki nos había dado la pauta para que las dos habláramos sobre todo esté escándalo.

Con Mai las cosas habían sido mucho más fáciles de lo que hubiera supuesto. Ahora con ella me encuentro en un periodo de prueba, por así decirlo, no es como que me lo haya dicho así textualmente, pero lo dejó muy claro entre líneas. Por lo mientras hemos mantenido comunicación telefónica y parece que las cosas van con mas calma. Con Mai me disculpe una y mil veces por mi comportamiento mientras también trataba de explicarle mi inocencia ante los actos terribles que habían hecho sobre su persona.

-"Quiero que me perdones"

Finalmente le dije mientras le sujetaba la mano.

-"volqué mi furia sobre ti, volqué mi furia y empecé a odiarte por mis propios errores. Te culpé por el rechazo de Natsuki y te use como pretexto para no saber que tan cobarde puedo llegar a ser ante cosas que no sé como sobrellevar"

Mai miró hacia abajo, en una pérdida de palabras. Trató de esconder sus manos bajo aquella sudadera deportiva que ahora usaba, sus hombros temblaron ligeramente mientras escuchaba atentamente lo que le decía sin decir ni una palabra.

-"suelo ser idiota, eso nadie lo sabía porque tienen la impresión de que soy perfecta, realmente no quería que tú supieras que tan idiota puedo llegar a ser... pero finalmente termine sacando todo lo peor que hay en mí... Los celos, el enojo, mis inseguridades... Tú y Natsuki fueron víctimas de mis defectos. Y juro que yo no planeé ni sabía lo que te harían, pero estoy dispuesta a enfrentar la parte de mi responsabilidad"

-"¿tú responsabilidad?"

Mai me cuestiono alzando la mirada.

-"sí, la responsabilidad de haberte dejado sola, de haber permitido que te lastimaran sin que yo me diera cuenta. Tal vez si no te hubiera gritado frente a todos... nadie se fuera metido contigo"

Cuando Yamada-Sensei me dijo que era probable que me expulsaran por todas las evidencias que había y por las personas que estaban testificando en mi contra, supe que todo esto había sido montado para dañarme. Había ocupado la pelea que tenia con mi mejor amiga y la habían lastimado para que yo perdiera todo. Todo esto parecía una venganza, no comprendía quien seria capaz ni él porque de su determinación para planear algo tan mórbido, lo único de lo que era consciente, era que se habían salido con la suya.

-"lo que sucedió hoy... "

Dijo Mai despacio.

-"...lo que sucedió hoy fue muy cruel. Escuchar las risas y burlas de todos, ser escudriñada con sus miradas despectivas mientras se mofaban de mi aspecto... Eso realmente fue muy cruel y en ese momento deseé con toda mi alma que mi amiga me salvará y me ayudará a salir de todo eso, pero sólo te quedaste allí parada... Supe que eras inocente cuando vi tu mirada llena de sorpresa y de confusión... Tus ojos me miraban con una gran lástima que sería imposible creer que estuvieras implicada"

Deslizó su mano lejos de la mía.

-"cuando te preguntaba ¿por qué? No lo hacia para cuestionar tu inocencia... Lo hacia porqué no entendía porque te quedaste callada. No entendía porqué no me estabas ayudando. No entendía porqué me estabas dejando sola"

Las palabras de Mai no fueron un alivio para mí. Entendía que ella sabía de mi inocencia, pero también entendía que cuando más me estaba necesitando yo la había abandonado. Escuchar sus palabras duras me enmudecieron.

-"En ese momento te odié... Te odié tanto que deseé que estuvieras en mi lugar. Te odié tanto... hasta que sentí los brazos de alguien rodearme. Hasta que sentí que alguien me protegía mientras les gritaba a todos que se callarán... Cuando escuche la voz de Natsuki, fue cuando deje de odiarte"

En ese momento Mai se abrazo a sí misma, aunque realmente parecía querer abrazar a la sudadera que llevaba puesta.

-"tú sabes que nunca me agrado Natsuki ¿verdad?"

Ella me preguntó a lo que yo sólo pude asentir, aunque creo que no era necesario debido a que ella miraba a un punto perdido lejos de aquí.

-"Natsuki y yo tenemos un pasado juntas... Un pasado que resulta muy doloroso de recordar. Nunca fuimos amigas, pero había algo, mejor dicho alguien que nos unía... Cuando ese alguien se fue termine odiando y aborreciendo todo de Natsuki, no soportaba su presencia, muchas veces maldije su existencia y fueron otras tantas en las que le gritaba que deseaba verla muerta"

De pronto Mai empezó a llorar amargamente mientras yo recordaba que había usado esa misma palabra anteriormente.

-"con el tiempo todo ese odió se convirtió en algo mucho peor... Se convirtió en indiferencia, apatía y finalmente termine ignorando su existencia... Hasta que tú la trajiste a mi vida otra vez"

Mi amiga parecía que en cualquier momento se ahogaría con su propio llanto, así que, aunque aún me sintiera adolorida me levante de la camilla y camine despacio hasta llegar donde Mai estaba, y por primera vez en semanas abrazaba a mi amiga y muy felizmente ella me devolvía el abrazo con más fuerza.

-"tal vez no hiciste nada en ese momento... pero trajiste de vuelta a Natsuki. Cuando Natsuki me abrazo... supe que todo este tiempo yo había sido cruel con ella, la había juzgado y había antepuesto mis sentimientos sin reparar en como ella se sentía. No sé porqué Natsuki me ayudó... pero agradezco que la hayas traído de vuelta a mi vida. No quiero equivocarme contigo como lo hice con Natsuki... Así que te perdono"

Sé que las cosas no serán como antes. Sé que tendré un largo camino que cruzar para sanar nuestra relación, pero estoy dispuesta a intentar y dar todo de mí, para saldar mi deuda con Mai y Natsuki.

-"Hola, buenas tardes. ¿Buscas a alguien?"

Me pregunta una mujer que vestía el uniforme de enfermería, se veía muy amable y me regalo una sonrisa cálida cuando se dirigió a mí.

-"Estoy buscando a Natsuki Kuga"

No era la misma enfermera de la otra vez, supongo que esto era una buena señal.

-"deja busco su habitación"

Dijo la señorita mientras buscaba en el ordenador.

-"¡oh! Ella no es paciente, ella es..."

-"¡Hola estrella brillante!"

Escuché una voz muy entusiasta a mis espaldas y al voltear a ver me encontré al chico rubio de la otra vez. Él miraba a mi dirección con una gran sonrisa mientras agitaba la mano en forma de saludo. Inmediatamente regrese la mirada a la chica que tenia frente a mí para saber si era a ella a quien le hablaba.

-"¿Estrella brillante?"

Volvió a cuestionar nuevamente con esa jovialidad ya estando a mi lado y ahí supe que se refería a mí.

-"me llamo Shizuru"

Le aclaré, con el entrecejo fruncido.

-"y yo Tate, y no me ves presumiendo"

-"¿ustedes se conocen?"

Preguntó la enfermera.

-"claro Kaori, ella es amiga Nat"

-"entonces ¿te puedes encargar de ella?"

-"seguro"

-"te la dejo en tus manos Yuichi"

Agitando la mano en señal de despedida la enfermera se fue a atender a otras personas que buscaba informes de algún familiar

-"¿vienes a ver a Natsuki?"

Estando los dos solos él me preguntó, pero su actitud había cambiado considerablemente por una más reservada.

-"sí"

-"acompáñame"

Él me dirigió por un pasillo al que se supone que solo podía pasar personal autorizado, pero al parecer para nosotros no había problemas ya que los doctores que encontrábamos en el camino le saludaban alegremente. El chico tenia pinta de ser universitario pero yo dudaba de que estuviera haciendo algún servicio dentro del hospital aunque al juzgar por su comportamiento él conocía a la mayoría del personal y tenia gran conocimiento del hospital porque me dirigía por esté laberinto sin vacilar.

-"El hospital es enorme..."

El chico empezó a conversar y yo lo agradecí porque sintí que el silencio era incómodo.

-"... se encuentra dividida en varías áreas. A la izquierda se encuentra toda el área de urgencias y acaba hasta el quinto piso, después de eso, los pisos que le siguen son el hospital general, donde suben a los pacientes cuando ya han salido de terapia intensiva debido a que ya están más estables. El edificio que le sigue es de especialidades, los últimos dos pisos son de oncología y cardiologia. Sí te ánimas a donar sangre o plaquetas tienes que ir por esté pasillo..."

Dijo mientras nos metíamos por un lugar donde veíamos a muchas personas haciendo fila frente a un consultorio en donde un enfermero les daba indicaciones. Cruzamos una puerta y llegamos a un pequeño jardín, el sol iluminaba todo lo que podía a través de las nubes mientras el viento soplaba con intensidad provocando que mi castaño cabello volará a favor del viento.

-"... El edificio que se encuentra frente a éste es de maternidad y a lado tenemos a pediatría. Archivo lo puedes encontrar bajando las escaleras de la esquina. Usualmente cuando dan de alta a un paciente le piden a un familiar que vaya allá a que le pongan los sellos correspondientes"

-"Ara, esto más parece un laberinto"

-"todas las áreas están conectadas y es fácil perderse. Aunque es más fácil entrar por las puertas principales puede resultar más cansado debido a que tienes que rodear todo el hospital desde afuera"

-"entonces ¿dónde encontramos a Natsuki?"

-"ven... vamos a la cafetería"

El chico dio media vuelta y empezamos a regresar por donde habíamos venido, francamente sentía como si me hubiera hecho perder el tiempo al guiarme sin ningún propósito por todo el lugar.

Llegamos al lugar y con la vista busque a Natsuki pero no la encontré en ningún lado.

-"¿dónde está Natsuki?"

Volví a preguntar.

-"ven"

-"no me voy a mover de ningún lado si no me dices dónde esta Natsuki"

Me detuve sin dar un paso más. En verdad quería encontrar a Natsuki, quería hablar con ella todo lo que podía porqué no tenia suficiente tiempo, en cualquier momento mi mamá llegaría a la casa y sí se da cuenta de que no estoy en mi cuarto, me castigará más tiempo.

-"¡Hey! no estoy jugando... Así que sí quieres ver a Nat, tienes que seguirme"

-"¿y por qué he de creerte? Ya perdí diez minutos contigo y no me dices donde esta ella..."

Él dio un quejido lleno de exasperación y se dirigió a una mesa ignorando mi comentario. No teniendo otra alternativa lo seguí y rodando los ojos me senté frente a él cuando me señaló la silla.

-"Natsuki está ocupada, en unos diez minutos ya estará lista"

-"pudiste decir eso desde el principio"

Le respondí cuando me cruzaba de brazos algo fastidiada.

Pasaron al rededor de cuatro minutos y esto se había vuelto incomodo, resulta que el tipo no me bajaba la mirada y aunque quise ignorarlo resultaba imposible.

"¡Qué!"

-"¿qué de qué?"

-"¿qué tanto me miras?"

-"Mhm... Estaba viendo que realmente eres bella"

Decía mientras posaba su brazo de manera vertical sobre la mesa y recargaba su cabeza en el interior de su mano. Esto era oficial, el tipo me estaba coqueteando descaradamente. El amigo de Natsuki me veía como producto de sus más bajas pasiones. Esto sí era de locos y definitivamente no era bueno para consolidar mi relación con mi Natsuki.

-"soy novia de Natsuki"

Le mencione lo más natural posible. No era del todo cierto pero precisamente esté era el motivo de mi visita. No podía dejar pasar otro día más en los que Natsuki anduviera libre por la vida en la escuela, mucho menos ahora que a mí me faltaba todavía una semana para regresar. Y es que resulta difícil de creer. A Natsuki nadie la pelaba, el principal motivo es porque se carga una fama de delincuente, pero estoy segura que desde que le hizo frente a todos al defender a Mai, le habrán llovido innumerables propuesta ya que ella dejó salir una parte de su personalidad... Esa que enamora.

-"eso es de menos..."

Decía el rubio mientras agitaba la mano de forma desinteresada y continuaba.

-"...sólo me preguntaba que vio en ti, mi Natsuki"

¿Había escuchando bien? Ara, ara. El chico no andaba tras de mí, andaba tras de Natsuki. En ese momento mi sentido arácnido fue activado.

-"¿cómo que tu Natsuki?"

-"pues veras estrellas brill..."

-"¡Shizuru! ¡Me llamo Shizuru! "

¿De dónde sacó ese estúpido mote?

-"okey, okey... Cómo veras mi estimada Shizuru... Natsuki es el amor de mi vida. Es bella, sexy, inteligente, sexy, valiente, sexy, puede tener un genio del demonio y aun así siempre se ve sexy... Ya te dije que es jodidamente sexy ¿verdad?"

Terminaba de decir enumerando con los dedos de la mano, mirada soñadora y sonrisa brillante... Misma que me vi tentada de desaparecer de una cachetada.

Así que mis sospechas eran ciertas... Tal vez Natsuki no gusté de él, pero definitivamente el chico frente a mi estaba marcando su 'territorio' y a Natsuki la estaba marcando como suya... Y eso, eso definitivamente no lo voy a permitir.

-"Ara, lamento decirte... Eh... "

¿Cómo se llama?

-"Tate"

Aclaró entendiendo mi duda.

-"sí, sí, claro. Querido Tate, lamento informarte que Natsuki es mía y no voy a dejar que tú ni nadie me la arrebate"

Cuando dije aquello mi voz era de lo más apacible, más no así mi mirada. Me gusta hablar las cosas de frente y que el rubio me estuviera confrontando en esté momento me hacia entender un poco mi siguiente movida. No iba actuar como la niñita asustada de la otra vez, esa que le hizo una escena a Natsuki, no claro que no. Ya he aprendido mi lección y está vez no me voy alejar de Natsuki.

-"Eres mujer... Natsuki necesita de un hombre... Y que mejor hombre que su gran amigo"

Claro que el niño tampoco se iba a dejar. Ese tipo de comentario me revolvió el estomago. No entendía como mi Natsuki era amiga de un tipo como él. ¡Qué desagradable! De seguir con esa actitud me sacaría de mis casillas, y probablemente es lo que quiere, quiere hacerme restar puntos con Natsuki. Así que, como cuando era pequeña y me tenia que tragar el coraje por las reprimendas de mis padres sin ningún sentido... Me dedique a desviar mi mente y empecé a contar, como cuando estaba el la escuela elemental.

-"¡ella me quiere!"

Le dije fuerte y claro mientras empezaba mi conteo. Un gatito... Dos gatitos... Tres gatitos...

-" ¡ella sólo esta confundida! Eres lo suficiente hermosa para confundir a cualquier, pero no voy a permitir que te lleves a mi alma gemela"

En menos de tres gatitos el rubio me contestó mientras adoptaba una postura rígida

-"Natsuki me quiere de verdad"

Contrarreste serena siguiendo mi cuenta mentalmente. Cuatro gatitos... Cinco gatitos... Seis gatitos...

-"¿cómo una recién aparecida puede afirmar eso?"

Ocho gatitos... Nueve gatitos...

-"¿Acaso ella ya te lo dijo? Nat se enamora fácilmente de las personas, lo hace con tanta facilidad..."

-"¡eso no es cierto!"

Diez gatitos... Once gatitos... Doce gatitos...

-"Tú no has sido la primera, antes de ti hubieron otras tantas... Muchas castañas, por cierto"

Dijo con una sonrisa pretenciosa mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla y me miraba directamente a los ojos con desdén. Yo seguía con trece gatitos... Catorce gatitos...

-"no te creo"

-"lastima"

¡Al diablo los gatos!

-"¡no me importa si hubieron otras! En realidad no me importa, ¡Natsuki me quiere ahora y ella me lo ha demostrado!"

Ya había llegado a mi limite, mi respiración era acelerada y aunque quisiera seguir contando gatitos para tranquilizarme... ya no pude.

-"¿y tú?..."

Atacó

-"¿la quieres? ¿Se lo has dicho? ¿Se lo has demostrado?"

Atacó tan duro con cada pregunta, él sabía que me desequilibraba y buscaba una expresión de duda en mi rostro.

-"Yo... Yo... Ella es mi persona especial... Natsuki me gusta... y también la quiero"

Dije suave, pero el rubio solo lanzó una sonrisa burlona e imitando mi tono de voz continuo.

-"Tú no conoces a Nat, no sabes nada de ella, no puedes amar algo que no conoces"

-"¡CONOZCO LO NECESARIO! ¡Sé que es bella, hermosa y sexy!... pero también sé que es alguien cariñosa y amable, más de lo que realmente le gusta admitir... Sé que gusta oír música que jamás en mi vida he escuchado y que cuando lee hace ruiditos extraños para evitar reírse... A ella le gusta comer cosas dulces y cuando dá la primera probada hace un mueca adorable... Ella parece mucho más negativa y vengativa de lo que en realidad es... sin mencionar que es terca, implacable y un poco loca... Su voz resulta ser más profunda cuando está enojada, pero cuando me habla a mí... cuando me habla a mí se escucha tan suave y dulce. Ella es más valiente de lo que todos pensamos, Sé que no es demasiado, pero ¡No voy a permitir que alguien me haga dudar lo que siento por ella!"

Concluí todos mis argumentos en voz alta mientras me ponía de pié dispuesta a irme a buscar a Natsuki. El rubio sólo me lanzó una sonrisa enorme dejando al descubierto que podía ser atractivo sí dejaba de ser un engreído, cosa que me confundió al instante por haber cambiado de actitud.

-"¿escuchaste Nat?"

En ese momento me congelé y robóticamente me gire a donde había dirigido su mirada el chico y vi que atrás de mi... estaba Natsuki.

-"Shi... zuru"

Se le veía tan linda.

...

 **Canción. Angels - The xx**

 **...**

Sí, lo acepto... he tardado una eternidad para volver, pero ¿Qué se le va hacer? Nada más no había inspiración ni bajo las rocas. Realmente el capítulo no dice mucho pero lo hice con tanto cariño que espero que sí les agrade aunque sea un poco. A esté capítulo le he puesto el nombre de una de mis canciones favoritas, creo que es muy especial por todo lo que dice, no sé, ideas mías supongo. En fin, me pregunto ¿cual es su canción favorita? Busco algo nuevo que escuchar.

 **...**

 **Respuesta.**

*Hookedonreading. Gracias por todos los comentarios que me has dejado... Realmente son un gran motivo para no abandonar la historia. Me siento alagada de que me regales un poco de tu tiempo para leer los capítulos.

*Guest (1). Hola ¿qué tal? Espero que estés bien... Lo siento, no me llamo Ana Laura. Saludos.

*Safhiro. ¡Hey chica! No sabes el gustazo que me dá cada que leo un comentario tuyo, realmente son mi fuente de inspiración porqué siempre te inventas cada alago nuevo que haces que me lo crea. Estoy infinitamente agradecida por todos cosas comentarios que has hecho a lo largo de está y otras historias, se han vuelto como un plus para continuar. Definitivamente estoy en deuda contigo. GRACIAS... GRACIAS... MUCHAS GRACIAS.

*licborrego. Espero que ya haya pasado un poco la confusión y si tienes todavía alguna dudilla, me puedes preguntar. Espero que te gusté el nuevo episodio jaja.

*Calimochita. Pequeña lectora, primero que nada pido una sincera disculpa por mi ultra demora, no hay justificación pero en mi defensa me atrevo a decir que el señor inspiración no me visitaba (Mendigo desgraciado). En fin, muchas gracias por tus comentario, siempre los leo y me ayudan a animarme. Saludos.

*Nicocchi 17. Creo que tu última pregunta fue la única que quedo contestada. Fueron muy interesante tus observaciones... Siempre vas un pasó adelante de mí, me alegra. Ya veremos como sigue la historia y espero que te gusté.

 **...**

 _ **Vitaly vive por sus comentarios, cuando dejen de haber... Vitaly se ira a descansar a lado de la señora luna.**_


	27. For you

**For You.**

 **...**

Soy una pequeña burbuja de jabón, para mí no existe la gravedad, soy ligera y sí en esté preciso momento reventará... sería la burbuja más feliz del mundo. Ella lo hizo, ha soplado dentro de mi interior y me ha hecho subir hasta el cielo... y yo... yo simplemente me dejo llevar.

Shizuru, lo escuche... lo escuche fuerte y claro. Tus palabras sonaron algo torpes y atropelladas por la rabieta que te había hecho sentir Tate, pero la energía que lograste emitir hizo incendiar mi interior. Jamás alguien había hablado así de mí, no de verdad o por lo menos de alguien que de verdad me importará.

Ahora puedo ver como tus dulces mejillas se van tornando en un color más rojizo que contrasta con tu piel usualmente nívea. Tus labios ligeramente se separan buscando recuperar un poco de aliento. Pareces un poco asustada y no te culpo. Ahora a mí me están temblando las piernas y parece que como si quisieran echarse a correr, y por eso estoy poniendo toda mi fuerza de voluntad por no moverme ni un centímetro.

Te veo mirarme atentamente. La cafetería sigue llevando su propio ritmo y parece que nadie se ha dado cuenta que estamos apunto de explotar. Das un paso más cerca e inmediatamente puedo saborear tu aroma natural. Tate, del otro lado se levanta cuidadosamente, hace una manía desarrugando su ropa y dándonos la espalda continua con su camino. Tu expresión cambia, ya no pareces tener miedo, inclinas tu cabeza y sonríes dulcemente robándome un suspiro. Caminas hacia mí y te detienes enfrente mío, tus dedos buscan tener un ligero contacto con mi mano y cuando siento tu calor, un hormigueo se expande por toda mi columna vertebral. Delicadamente tu pulgar acaricia el dorso de mi mano y es ahí cuando de pronto me sujetas con más firmeza y sin imaginarlo te echas a correr conmigo tras de ti. Corres tan rápido que me cuesta seguirte el paso, pero tampoco me quejo porque voy contigo tomada de la mano. Todo parece ir tan rápido. No existen los problemas. No existen las peleas. No existen las enfermedades... No existe la muerte. Sólo somos tú y yo corriendo sin ninguna dirección en particular, dejándonos llevar por las emociones que han conquistado nuestros corazones.

A lo lejos escucho la voz de Youko, exclamar con sorpresa:

-"¡¿Natsuki?!"

Cuando casi atropellamos a una enfermera, los papeles que traía en la mano salen volando por doquier y ella nos reclama.

-"¡Natsuki! ¡No se puede correr! ¡Es un hospital!"

Pero nada de eso importa cuando estás tomando mi mano.

Mis pulmones se expanden todo lo que pueden para recuperar el aire. Mi corazón bombea más sangre con todo lo que puede para irrigar cada región de mi cuerpo. No importa. Yo sigo corriendo... Sigo corriendo porque estoy tomando tu mano.

El viento acaricia nuestras mejillas cuando por fin logramos salir del hospital y me llevas directamente al parque donde siempre corríamos... Aquel donde pasamos tiempo antes de que todo se pusiera triste. Por fin nos detenemos bajo un árbol de sakura y yo me inclino un poco para tomar aire y normalizar mi respiración, de lejos te veo hacer lo mismo, pero siento tu mirada muy atenta a mí, no me despegas la vista ningún segundo como si estuvieras analizando cada vez que inhaló y exhalo.

-"Lo siento"

Dices y yo inmediatamente niego, no sé a qué, pero lo hago. Recuperando la respiración me enderezó y conecto nuestras miradas. No decimos nada, sólo nos dedicamos a observarnos como queriendo guardar la imagen de la otra por siempre en el tiempo.

Una pequeña ave canta dulcemente sobre nosotras arriba del árbol, dirijo la mirada en su búsqueda y veo los pequeños pétalos rosas del árbol caer en abundancia sobre nosotras como si fuera nieve cayendo desdé el cielo.

-"Me gustas"

Te escucho decir y nuevamente capturas mi mirada.

-"Shi... zuru"

-"... Me gustas más de lo que pensé... Mira, jamás nadie me ha gustado tanto como tú... No, en realidad no existe nadie en esté mundo que me haga sentir lo que tú me haces sentir, por lo que pienso que la palabra 'gustar' se queda muy corto"

Te me quedas mirando como si esperarás por una respuesta, pero todo está siendo muy repentino... me has congelado con tu confección.

-"... Soy una estúpida, lo sé. También sé que no he sido la mejor persona... realmente lo siento, y estar aquí diciéndote esto... me está aterrado demasiado... siento que en cualquier momento me vas a rechazar, pero realmente tenía la esperanza de que tú también... que tú todavía me quisieras como yo lo hago"

¿Por qué me quedo en silencio? ¿Por qué no te digo nada? Haces una cara extraña cuando los segundos se escurren de nuestras manos e inmediatamente te llevas una de tus manos sobre tu corazón como si quisieras protegerte. Me sigues mirando, pero aún no logro decir nada, entonces te veo retroceder, no mucho, pero sí lo suficiente.

-"Ara... yo... bi-bien... no te preocupes... lo entiendo..."

Tus labios tiemblan, te cuesta hablar y yo me digo internamente:

 _'Natsuki, habla'_

 _'Di algo'_

 _'No te quedes callada'_

 _'Por favor... Por favor, dile algo'_

-"Shizuru... Yo..."

Me armo de valor, pero tu me interrumpes.

-"No lo digas... Natsuki, por favor no lo digas, eso no es lo que quiero escuchar ahora... Así que por favor... No lo digas hoy... Hoy no me recha..."

Tus ojos se abren grandes por la sorpresa. He detenido tu discurso porqué mis labios han capturado los tuyos. Suave. Dulce. Único.

Tu corazón Shizuru, estaba llorando, se estaba destrozando desde dentro. Eres como el pequeño barco de papel que te regale, puede flotar y hundirse fácilmente... en estos momentos tú te estabas hundiendo.

El beso fue simple, no duro mas de quince segundos, pero fue mágico para mí. Fuiste mi primer beso. En aquella ocasión estaba tan asustada porque no lograba entender todos esos sentimientos que se remolinaba a mi alrededor, pero ahora es diferente, sé que me quieres... me lo has dicho, por lo que no pienso dejarte escapar, así que enredo mis brazos sobre tu cuerpo en un abrazo mientras recargo mi mentón sobre tu hombro para que no huyas de mí.

-"Idiota... simplemente idiota"

Salen esas palabras de mis labios en voz baja, dudo que pudieras escucharlo de no ser por nuestras posiciones.

-"Shizuru, si eres capaz de decirme algo tan hermoso... Podremos pelear 100 veces más"

Tu cuerpo rígido bajo mis brazos poco a poco va saliendo del shock inicial y ahora eres capaz de corresponder a mi abrazo envolviendome también a mí en tu calor.

-"Estaba tan asustada..."

Dices.

-"... Cuando te dije que me gustabas, tu silencio me invadió... fue un terrible sonido... estaba tan decepcionada de que ya no me quisieras. ¿Qué podría hacer si ya no me querías, Natsuki?"

Exclamas con angustia por lo que me separo un poco de ti. Te miro atentamente dándome cuenta de que todavía mantienes una expresión de miedo, has perdido el valor con el que tomaste mi mano y te echaste a correr. Estás dudando, piensas que en cualquier momento el suelo que nos mantiene de pie se pueda destrozar y empieces a caer.

-"¿Dejarte de querer? ¿Cómo se supone que se hace eso, Shizuru?"

Te pregunto mientras voy quitando de tus cabellos aquellos pétalos rosas.

"... Querer a alguien no es algo fácil, no es como si mágicamente te levantes un día de la noche a la mañana y decidas querer a alguien solo por que parece buena idea... Lo mismo sucede cuando dejas de querer a ese alguien. No puedes sacar a esa persona de tu corazón sólo porque ya no quieres quererle. Si fuera así, tal vez la vida seria mucho mas sencilla, seguramente no existiría el dolor ni el sufrimiento... aunque tampoco existiría el amor"

Veo como poco a poco va desapareciendo de tus ojos esa expresión de tristeza.

-"Nat... suki"

-"Shizuru, eres una de esas personas brillantes, brillas tanto que es imposible no fijarse en ti. Todo lo que haces, todo lo que eres y todo lo que representas hace que las personas volteen a verte... como consecuencias es fácil enamorarse de ti. Hermosa. Amable. Inteligente. Decidida. Carismática. Eso dicen de ti, pero Shizuru Fujino, resultó ser una persona más interesante de lo que yo esperaba, diría que en ocasiones es: vanidosa, competitiva, egocéntrica y un tanto celosa. Todas esas cualidades te hacen tomar pequeñas decisiones que me hacen estar en un viaje en montaña rusa emocional. Mi corazón a tu lado toca una melodía. ¿Cómo se le llama a esa emoción? ¿Cómo se describe ese sentimiento? ¿Existen palabras para describir lo que siento? Es probablemente lo que algunos llaman amor. Sí, seguramente la gente le llamaría amor"

-"¿Me amas?"

Preguntas.

-"Más de lo que esperaba, Shizuru... Más de lo que esperaba"

Ese día Shizuru brincó a mis brazos con tanta fuerza que me fue imposible mantenerme de pie. La caída fue rápida y el golpe un tanto duro, pero todo eso careció de importancia cuando ella se aferró a mi cuerpo con tanta fuerza sin parar de decir entre sollozos que también me quería.

Después de un rato, la cabeza de Shizuru acabo sobre mi pecho y mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros, por lo que acerque su cuerpo al mío. El viento soplaba con fuerza y las dos temblamos juntas, mientras veíamos como son desprendidas las pequeñas hojas del árbol de Sakura, y casi de inmediato el campo se volvió rosa, y es entonces cuando Shizuru me pregunta la cosa más rara.

-"¿Quieres ser mi novia, Natsuki?"

De repente, por alguna extraña razón, parece que no puedo dejar de sonreír, estoy feliz y emocionada, mi corazón late con fuerza y puedo apostar que Shizuru lo ha escuchando porque se aferra con tal devoción a mí. Sé la respuesta a su pregunta y creo que ya estoy preparada para contarle la verdad de mi vieja película, quiero contársela porque si ella quiere estar a mi lado y creo que es justo que sepa la historia. Aunque supongo que seria bueno disfrutar un poco de esté momento mágico.

 **..**.

 **For you - Angus & Julia Stone.**


	28. Yamaha

...

 **Yamaha.**

 **...**

-"¿Quieres ser mi novia?"

Le pregunte a Natsuki después de que el silencio se prolongó por algunos minuto. Ella no dice nada, pero puedo sentir como su cuerpo se pone rígido entre mis brazos y no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez he hecho la pregunta en un momento inadecuado. Lentamente intento incorporarme para poder ver mejor su expresión y saber si me he equivocado en algo, pero en el proceso es ella la que finalmente me impide continuar debido a que me atrae a su cuerpo nuevamente, mientras me rodea firmemente con sus brazos. Así que mejor decido no insistir porqué tal vez le asusté la idea de iniciar algo nuevo, iniciar algo que jamás habíamos experimentado, algo que puede tener muchas cosas en contra.

Le estoy dando tiempo de que procese la pregunta y de que tome la decisión correcta, la que crea conveniente, después de todo las dos hemos puesto las cartas sobre la mesa y yo ya he hecho mi jugada... Ahora sólo me toca esperar. Me toca esperar porqué yo he sido muy imprudente con ella. He metido la pata muchas veces, así que ahora decido esperar.

No sé que está pensando. No sé que está sintiendo, pero por el momento parece algo inquieta. Ella mueve sus dedos sobre mi brazo como si estuviera tocando algún piano imaginario. La secuencia que lleva es arrítmica, rápida y constante. ¿serán nervios? Supongo que sí, eso debe ser.

Los minutos pasan y yacemos en la sombra del árbol sin nada más que decir, sólo el latido de nuestros corazones dominan la conversación como tambores en el crepúsculo. 'Tum, tum... Tum, tum... Tum, tum', se escucha y la sensación es increíble. Siento un hormigueo desde mi cabeza hasta mis píes y no recuerdo otra ocasión que me haya sentido de esta forma.

De pronto sus brazos se deslizan lentamente de mí mientas toma asiento sobre el césped, yo de igual forma la imitó quedando frente a frente.

-"¿Estás segura? ¿Es lo que quieres?"

Me pregunta con un sonrojo adorable sobre sus mejillas.

-"Acaso no lo quieres tú"

Intento elevar una ceja como ella usualmente lo hace, solo que fracaso en el intento.

-"Yo ya sé lo que quiero pero, ¿de verdad quieres cruzar esa linea?"

-"¿De que hablas?"

-"En realidad estás dispuesta a dejar la comodidad en la que vivimos para emprender un viaje sin retorno... un viaje a la que muchas cosas estarán en nuestra contra. ¿En realidad quieres hacerlo?"

Por un segundo pensé que Natsuki se estaba arrepintiendo y me parece que al ver mi cara de confusión, decidió unir muestras manos.

-"Sí, es lo que quiero"

Así que le respondí con toda la convicción que sentía en el momento

-"La gente nos odiara"

-"Lo sé"

-"otros nos rechazaran"

-"lo sé"

-"hablaran mal a tus espaldas"

-"lo sé"

-"Va a ser un suicidio social, Shizuru"

-"¿acaso quieres que te diga que no?"

Mi pregunta sale en un tono más alto de lo que me hubiera gustado y eso hizo que Natsuki guardara silencio por la sorpresa de mi arrebato y posteriormente negó con la cabeza de forma lenta y un tanto tierna.

Ahora sé porque ella parecía meditar muy bien su respuesta. Sé que ésto no será nada fácil y no soy tan idiota para no saber las posibles consecuencias, pero cuando veo a Natsuki, cuando mis ojos chocaron con los suyos... sé que no hay otro lado en él que desee estar. Así que yo estoy dispuesta a enfrentar al mundo si es por ella.

-"No, realmente no, sólo quiero que estés segura de lo que sientes"

-"Ara, ¿acaso mi Natsuki esta dudando de mi amor?"

Le digo en tono más juguetón tratando de aligerar más el ambiente y eso parece funcionar porque la veo sonreír.

-"Define amor, porque estás poniendo una mirada medio espeluznante"

-"Ara, pero si es mi mirada de amor"

-"¿Y se supone que me debo sentir halagada?"

-"pues obviamente"

-"Entonces no la pongas"

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Es que parece que estas siendo víctima de algún retraso mental"

-"¡Oye! ¡eso fue cruel!"

Le digo mientras le doy un manotazo ligero y ella se ríe a carcajadas.

-"... Es broma Shizuru, sabes que me gustan tus ojos"

Dice divertida alzando las manos, pero yo me quedo en silencio.

-"¿Y ahora qué?"

Ella pregunta.

-"Nada, es sólo que jamás me habías dicho que mis ojos te gustaban"

Se cruza de brazos y rodando los ojos continúa.

-"bueno, no es como si no te fueran alagado tus ojos antes"

-"¿Enserio?"

-"No me vengas con que no escuchabas a todos esos idiotas de la escuela. Era un fastidio oírlo a cada momento"

-"Ara, así que Natsuki estaba celosa"

Le digo con un poco de burla, pero su respuesta fue algo que no esperaba...

-"Claro, mis ojos también son bonitos, no veo porque tanto alboroto por los tuyos"

Y ahora es mi turno de reír fuerte debido a que no tengo como debatir eso.

-"¿entonces?"

-"entonces ¿qué?"

-"Sí quieres ser mi novia o simplemente no me das el **sí** , porqué no te lo pedí en una cena a la luz de las velas"

-"¿Qué?"

-"No me digas que también esperabas nuestra primera noche de pasión. Ara, creo que es un poco precipitado, pero estoy totalmente dispuesta a hacer ese sacrificio por ti"

-"¡Eh!"

-"Te arrancaré la ropa, mientas devoró tus labios y mis manos se cuelan sobre tu intimi..."

-"¡Cállate, pervertida!"

Me interrumpe increíblemente roja mientras me cubre la boca con su mano y mira para todos lados en busca de curiosos, al no verlos me suelta.

-"¡Demonios! ¿con quién te has estado juntando?"

Me encojo de hombros y le digo:

-"Soy una adolescente. ¿Qué esperabas? Las hormonas y tus bonitos glúteos hacen estragos en mi persona"

-"¡Oh, por favor! Yo admirando tus ojos y tú solamente me veías el trasero"

-"Claro que admiraba tus ojos, pero cuando salíamos a correr eras más rápida que yo, por lo que tuve que buscar algo... que admirar"

-"realmente eres una pervertida"

Natsuki suspira largamente, pero en el fondo parece contenta, de mi parte no puedo estar más feliz debido a que hace tiempo que no hablaba de está forma con ella, aunque creo que ahora es mucho mejor ya que no tengo que reprimir mi imaginación... Y juro que he imaginado muuuuuchas cosas.

-"¿Oye? Antes de iniciar una relación me gustaría hablarte de algo"

-"Vaya, eso suena a que quieres terminar conmigo"

-"¡Qué! Nooo. ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

Yo me encojo de hombros y le digo:

-"Mi consuelo es que todavía no me das el sí"

Ella sonríe de forma discreta y nuevamente la veo mover los dedos ansiosamente mientras desvía la mirada a un lugar menos interesante. Yo espero unos segundos y empiezo a entender que con Natsuki, una se debe de tomar las cosas con más calma.

-"Sólo quiero que escuches lo que te tengo que decir porqué cuando lo oigas en otra parte no quiero que te hagas ideas que no son"

-"Vale, entonces suéltalo"

-"bueno... sucede que... yo..."

Nuestro pequeño confesionario se vio interrumpido cuando desde la distancia llego a nosotras la voz de otra persona en busca de Natsuki. Era una doctora que demandaba la presencia de mi chica y si no me equivoco, recuerdo que Mai me dijo que era la tía de Natsuki. No sé su nombre y si lo dijo no lo recuerdo, pero es la misma amable castaña que me atendió la vez que sufrí ese vergonzoso desmayo y la misma que estuvo aquella vez que nos castigaron. Las dos ocasiones fue amable conmigo, no es que habláramos ni nada por el estilo, pero ahora parece estar algo disgustada mirándonos desde lo lejos con los brazos cruzados en espera de Natsuki.

-"¡Me lleva el carajo!"

Natsuki exclama un tanto malhumorada.

-"¿Qué sucede?"

Le pregunto.

-"A cenicienta le dieron las doce"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Que me tengo que ir Shizuru, desde las cosas con Mai... bueno, digamos que es algo que debemos de hablar"

-"¿Qué sucede?"

Le pregunte intrigada.

-"No te preocupes, luego te cuento"

Nuevamente escuchamos que le llamaban con impaciencia.

-"¡YA VOY!"

Respondió de la misma forma.

-"Me tengo que ir Shizuru"

-"Bien, no te preocupes"

Después de eso, paso el momento más incómodo que hemos tenido entre las dos. No sabíamos como despedirnos. De mi parte tuve dudas existenciales entre si dar un beso, un apretón de manos, un abrazo o simplemente correr a direcciones opuestas. Supongo que a ella también le pasaba lo mismo y en parte era por la presión ejercida por la tía desde la distancia, pero aún así fue la misma peliazul la que se decidió por un abrazo.

-"promete que vendrás mañana"

Me dijo mientras nos aferramos la una de la otra.

-"Lo prometo"

-"Bien.."

Se desprendió de mí y sorpresivamente me dio un beso en la mejilla

-"Adiós Shizuru, cuídate"

Sin más emprendió la huida, mientras yo me quedé como estúpida viendo su partida a lo lejos, llevando mi mano intentando tocar el lado que había recibido gratamente una acaricia con los labios de esa chica alocada.

Cuando mi Natsuki estuvo a la par de la mayor, ésta pareció reprenderla por algo, después ambas emprendieron su camino de regreso al hospital, pero lo que Natsuki no pudo ver, es aquella mirada filosa que me dirigió su tía.

Francamente no sé a que se debe ese cambio, tal vez fue la forma en la que nos despedimos Natsuki y yo, o a lo mejor, algo tiene que ver con el problema que tuve con todo el asunto de Mai. Sea una cosa o la otra, eso reafirma un poco lo que hablaba con Nat... es un en contra en nuestro noviazgo.

Dejándome de líos decidí también emprender el regreso a casa.

Siendo sincera, creo que esté resultó ser el día más productivo que he tenido en mi vida, esa carga o presión que llevaba sintiendo desde hace semanas finalmente pudo desaparecer con tan sólo tener a mi Natsuki cerca de mí y bromear con ella. Ahora todo parece tan diferente, ya no se siente esa incomodidad de antes ni siquiera aquella sensación de meter la pata al decir algo inapropiado, no, ahora todo es tan diferente.

En el camino me la pase pensando todo el rato en Nat y lo tan importante que tenía que decirme al siguiente día. Supongo que perdí en algún punto la noción del tiempo porque cuando llegue a mi casa, mis padres ya estaban en ella, para desgracia mía. Resulta que había estado tan emocionada por estar con Natsuki que me olvide por completo de mis padres y en especial de ese dichoso castigo.

Mi mamá me recriminó algunos minutos por mi salida sin permiso, pero en realidad no se veía tan enfadada, de echo cuando le mencione que me sentía desesperada por estar tantos días encerrada, ella no hizo tanto lío por el asunto y sólo mencionó que para la siguiente vez que se me ocurriera salir le tendría que avisar. A mi padre eso último no le causo nadita de gracia. Él empezó a sacar un discurso sobre mi falta de disciplina y como se encontraba totalmente decepcionado de mí comportamiento en está última semana, juro que estuve apunto de soltarme a reir frente a su cara por lo incongruente que ya sonaba a estas alturas. Escuchar al hombre perfecto hablando de decepciones resultaba como un chiste de mal gusto y verle allí parado enfrente mío me llenaba de rabia. Su mirada fue profunda y fría, sus hombros parecían rígidos y su espalda era tan recta que por un momento me pareció como si fuera creído algunos centímetros extras. En ese momento tuve tantas ganas de increparlo y tirar de una vez todo el teatrito de familia feliz que nos hemos cargado no sé cuantos años, sólo que me detuve por mi mamá después de todo ella no tenia la culpa de absolutamente nada, ella era una víctima más de nosotros y yo aún era tan cobarde que no me animaba a lastimar a mi madre con la verdad, por lo menos no todavía. Así que me tragué mi orgullo y decidí esperar pacientemente a que mi padre terminará con su sermón y una vez finalizado pude subir a mi habitación, no sin antes escucharle decir:

-"Ni se te ocurra que se va a volver a repetir, Shizuru"

Y así sucedió. No pude salir hasta el dia que regresaba a la escuela. Hubiera gritado llena de coraje en ese momento cuando llegue a mi habitación, pero mis paredes no eran tan aptas para contener todo ese ruido, así que sin más decidí tranquilizarme.

Aún recuerdo esa vez en la que mandaron a llamar a mis padres por todo el lío en el que me vi involucrada. Recuerdo que después de hablar con Mai, ambas nos fuimos a sentar a fuera de la oficina en la que estaban reuniendo a los padres. En todo ese tiempo de una cosa estaba segura, mi eminente expulsión sería anunciada en ese momento, no había nada más que hacer, Yamada-Sensei había sido muy claro cuando hablo conmigo.

Recuerdo que la primera persona que vi llegar fue la abuela de Mai. La señora Kyoko Tokiha. Ella como siempre, se acercó a la pelinaranja de manera cariñosa y un tanto preocupada para saber si se encontraba bien su nieta.

-"No te preocupes abuela, ya paso"

Quiso tranquilizar un poco Mai a la angustiada señora.

-"pero ¿qué paso Mai?"

No sé qué iba a responderle Mai en ese momento pero nuevamente la señora, lanzo otra pregunta.

-"¡Oh, dios mío! ¿Qué te ha sucedido, Shizuru?"

Me cuestionó a mí al verme en el estado en que me encontraba. No supe que decir y me fue inevitable mirar a Mai para pedir un poco de ayuda, pero ella se encontraba en la misma situación que yo, para fortuna nuestra en ese momento llego Shiho y la que imagino era su madre.

-"¡Quiero que quién haya dejado así a mi hija sea expulsada!"

Llegó exigiendo a una de las secretarias que se encontraba en el lugar sin siquiera reparar en nosotras.

-"tranquila señora, en un momento todos llegarán y podrán tratar el asunto"

Trató de ser cordial la secretaria.

-"Más les vale, ni crean que mi esposo permitirá que hagan estas atrocidades"

Finalizó dramáticamente entrando a la oficina y de igual manera lo hizo la señora Kyoko.

Así las tres permanecimos a fuera por unos minutos más, el suficiente tiempo para sentir las miradas ponzoñosas de Shiho, tampoco me quedé atrás y en ningún momento baje la mirada hasta que después de un rato escuche el sonido de unos tacones que se iban acercando por el pasillo y al levantar la mirada pude ver que era aquella doctora que se venía acercando a nosotras, pero no venía sola, venía en compañía de otra mujer alta y de cabellera oscura y larga. La última mujer caminaba con elegancia que no le había visto ni siquiera a la madre de Shiho y su mirada era tan profunda que imponía con su sola presencia. Ambas se acercaron a nosotras, pero para ser específica se acercaron a Mai.

-"Cariño, me alegro de verte otra vez"

Le dijo esa señora a Mai con un tono dulce en su voz mientras le daba un pequeño abrazó a mi amiga.

-"También me alegro de verle, señora Kuga"

-"has crecido tanto desde la última vez que te vi"

Mai sonrió con algo de alegría y en ese momento que pude deducir que aquella mujer era la madre de Natsuki, y aunque tenían cierto parecido físico, pude ver que a la vez parecía haber tantas diferencias, es más me atrevería a decir que la castaña que estaba a su lado tenia más actitudes de Natsuki que su propia madre.

Unos segundos más tarde parece que la doctora reparó en mí porque fue ella la me habló.

-"Vaya, tampoco te he visto por el hospital, espero que te encuentres mejor"

Me dijo e inmediatamente la otra dama le lanzó una mirada como interrogando de dónde me conocía.

-"¿Es tu paciente?"

Cuestionó la mujer con voz suave.

-"Oh, no. Es amiga de Natsuki y la otra vez sufrió un pequeño percance y Natsuki me hablo para saber si la podía revisar"

Dijo aquella castaña haciendo memoria y sólo atino a sonreír levemente, yo le devolví el gesto un poco agradecida por saber que me recordaba, pero luego la mamá de Natsuki habló...

-"Espero que Natsuki no te haya metido en esté problema..."

Dijo aquella mujer con un tono de voz un tanto severo, y lo pude ver...

-"... ella... ella tiene cierta tendencia de sacar lo peor de las personas"

... pude ver lo que hacia más parecida a Natsuki de su madre. La melancolía. La melancolía de su voz. La melancolía en su mirada. La melancolía de su silencio. Aquella mujer había apartado la mirada en algún punto perdido de aquella recepción cuando hablo de Natsuki tan amargamente y fue tan extraño de escuchar porqué después eso no supe que decir, supongo que tampoco Mai, debido que inmediatamente se formó un silencio incómodo que sólo fue roto por la castaña cuando entre sonrisas le dijo que se detuviera.

-"V-vamos, no sabemos el porqué estamos aquí, Saeko"

-"...Seguro"

Sin decir más, la madre de Nat continuó su camino hasta la oficina dejando unos pasos atrás a la doctora que nos lanzó una mirada de disculpa.

Segundos más tardes todas vimos como se aproximaba mi mamá en compañía de Yamada-Sensei. No pude hablar con mi mamá porque fue el propio Yamada que la invitó a pasar a aquella reunión, supongo que era inevitable que mamá se diera cuenta de los moretones recién formados en mi rostro porque logré percibir su confusión y aunque apuesto que quería saber qué demonios me había pasado, no alcanzó a preguntar nada y lo único que atinó a hacer fue saludar a Mai y a mí, hasta desaparecer de nuestra vista.

Cuando nos quedamos afuera Shiho, Mai y yo, supimos que era cuestión del tiempo para qué nos hicieran pasar una por una adentro de la oficina para que nos dictarán nuestra sentencia en frente de nuestros padres.

He de confesar que me encontraba un tanto nerviosa y un poco preocupada. Jamás en mi vida me había metido en un lío, y que mi primera vez terminará con mi expulsión definitiva del colegio, por algo en lo que no había estado involucrada me llenaba de rabia, porqué la persona que había armado todo está farsa se saldría con la suya. Aquella persona se iba a ir con las satisfacción de humillar a Mai y quitarme del camino de forma airada. Era injusto. Yo lo sabía. Mai lo sabía. Natsuki lo sabía. Pero ya no había nada que hacer. Una parte de mi rogaba para que ésto se terminará. Una parte de mi ya no quería defenderse.

Aproximadamente pasaron quince minutos cuando la puerta se abrió y llamaron a Mai. Ella me miró un momento e inmediatamente se dispuso a cruzar aquella puerta no sin antes decirme:

-"Haré lo mejor que pueda"

Yo no le pude decir nada, en aquel momento supe que a pesar de todo, aún cuando las cosas parecieran ir en mi contra, Mai creía todavía en mí. No se había ido haciéndome una promesa de que todo estaría bien porqué eso no lo sabíamos, pero me había regalado algo más importante... esperanza.

-"Vaya, tal parece que aún puedes engañar a los idiotas"

Me había olvidado completamente de la presencia de Shiho, hasta cuándo decidió abrir la boca.

-"¿Qué?"

-"supongo que mucho tiene que ver la cara de mosquita muerta que te cargas. Pará ser sincera, pensé que entre tú y Mai, ella era más inteligente. Supongo que todos podemos equivocarnos"

-"lo mismo podría decir de ti. Has montado todo esté teatro y has querido ser la heroína de está historia"

Le dije lo más tranquila que pude, aún cuando sabía que ella era la culpable.

-"¡Por favor, Shizuru! Ambas sabemos que odiabas ver a Natsuki y Mai juntas. No sé que se traen ustedes, pero que te metieras resultó más enfermó"

-"¡tú no sabes nada!"

-"hacerle eso a tus amigas y luego hacerte la víctima..."

-"¿Se pueden callar?"

Ambas dirigimos la mirada en dirección de Natsuki, que venía acercándose por el pasillo. Debo de agregar que se le veía bastante enojada, por lo que realmente guardamos silencio. Al llegar a nuestra altura se nos quedo viendo por unos segundos y a luego exhalo sonoramente y sin más se sentó a lado mío, fue algo que me sorprendió, por un momento pensé que se sentaría más lejos de mí, hasta llegué a considerar que se acercaría con Shiho, pero no, allí estaba a la par mía. Y sí, lo admito. No pude contener mi sonrisa y es que esa era una buena señal para saber que Nat no se encontraba taaaan enfadada.

Sorprendentemente, Shiho resopló molesta y se limitó a quedarse callada hasta que fue su turno de entrar en la oficina.

-"¿Has hablado con Mai?"

Natsuki preguntó.

-"¡Oh, si! Ella... ella no me cree culpable, aunque... supongo que he acumulado muchos puntos negativos... así que parece que sólo... sólo tengo que..."

-"vale, no te preocupes... entiendo"

En todo el rato que estuvimos allí estaba que moría. Realmente no sé decir si eran nervios pero definitivamente eso podría parecersele. Era injusto que hablaran en aquella sala de mí, sin que yo estuviera presente. Estaban hablando de mi problema. Estaban hablando de mi futuro. Estaban hablando de mi vida. Y yo aquí sin poder defenderme.

-"Y..."

Comenzó hablar de nuevo Natsuki.

-"¿y?"

-"¿Qué... qué se siente ser la chica ruda de la escuela?"

-"¿Eh?"

-"Digo, hace tiempo que he querido trapear el suelo con Shiho, pero verte fue... Wooh ¿alucinante?"

-"¿Hablas enserio, Natsuki?"

-"No sabía que tenías tanta fuerza. ¡Demonios, recuerdame no hacerte enfadar así!"

Ver a Natsuki relajada y hablando en plan casual del tema sacandole un lado divertido, sí es que lo había, me ayudó a menorar mi nerviosismo e inevitablemente reí del asunto.

-"Ara, supongo que le aprendí algunas mañas a la princesa de hielo"

-"tranquila mi pequeño saltamontes, en la próxima lección te buscaremos un sobrenombre igual de ridículo"

-"¡oh, por favor no!"

Aquella vez, en aquel momento, la sonrisa de Natsuki pareció ser la más hermosa del mundo. Fue la sonrisa mas hermosa porqué fue la más grande y genuina que le había visto.

-"Quiero que cuides de Mai"

Finalmente le dije.

-"¿De Mai? ¿Y Cómo porqué?"

-"Cuando me expulsen. Ella no tendrá con quién estar"

-"¿Pretendes que sea su niñera?"

-"Pretendo que seas su amiga. Ella ahora ya cree que lo eres. Fuiste tú la única que la salvaste y ahora ella te va a necesitar"

-"Hablas como si te estuvieras muriendo"

-"¡No me estoy muriendo! Sólo voy a ser expulsada y no estaré aquí con ustedes para protegerlas"

-"Mai es tu amiga. Si quieres que esté a salvó, la que la tiene que cuidar eres tú"

-"¡Pero me van a...!"

-"Yo tengo todo bajo control, sólo tengo que poner los patitos en fila"

-"¿De qué hablas?"

-"Tengo pruebas de que tú no fuiste..."

Dijo mientras me enseñaba su teléfono celular y continuó.

-"Una de las amigas de Shiho, ha confesado"

-"¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

-"Es algo que todavía tienes que aprender, mi pequeño saltamontes"

-"Señorita Kuga... ya puede pasar"

Interrumpió la secretaria y Natsuki obedeció, pero antes de irse me dijo.

-"Tranquila, Shizuru. Todo estará bien... todo estará bien"

Eso fue lo último que supe de Natsuki ese día. Ella cruzo la puerta y no la pude ver hasta el día que me presente en el hospital.

Desde afuera no se escuchaba absolutamente nada y no habían pasado ni siquiera cinco minutos cuando algo extraño pasó... la puerta se abrió.

No sé exactamente qué fue lo que sucedió allá adentro, pero la primera en salir fue la mamá de Natsuki, ella fue la única que salió de la oficina a pasó rápido, por un momento creí que pasaría de mí, pero inesperadamente se detuvo enfrente mío.

-" Tú debes ser Shizuru Fujino ¿verdad?"

-"¡Eh...! S-sí"

Nuevamente el nerviosismo llego. No sabía porque, pero está señora me ponía demasiado nerviosa.

-"Creo... creo que no es necesario decirte que no te acerques a mi hija ¿verdad?"

-"Pe-pero..."

-"Adiós, señorita Fujino"

Y sin más... ella se fue.

No sabía que había pasado, pero ella no parecía muy contenta. En un principio pensé que el plan de Natsuki no había funcionado, pero ni dos minutos habían pasado cuando las siguientes en salir fueron Shiho y su madre de forma estrepitosa, ésta última parecía demasiado molesta e iba caminando a paso apresurado, despotricando en contra de quien se le pusiera enfrente y sin importarle si su hija le venía siguiendo.

La siguiente en salir fue mi mamá.

Ella parecía demasiado molesta y yo jamás la había visto así, por un momento llegue a pensar que me daría una cachetada o por lo menos me gritaría en el momento que se acercó a mí, pero sorpresivamente no lo hizo. Al contrario, ella me sostuvo unos segundos entre sus manos y luego me dio un beso en la frente.

-"¿mamá?

-"Tranquila, Shizuru. Ahora todo esta bien"

Después de eso mamá no quiso decirme que es lo que había pasado exactamente, pero me dijo que la verdadera culpable iba a enfrentar sus consecuencias. Fue en ese momento que supe que de alguna manera Natsuki había hecho algo. No supe qué, pero aquello que mostró definitivamente me salvo el pellejo. Natsuki me había salvado. Y Shiho no se salió con la suya.

La mañana de aquel lunes, día en el que volvía a la escuela, salí lo más temprano de mi casa. Con mi bolso en mano y de regreso mi celular, salí de casa sin desayunar aún contra la insistencia de mamá para comer en familia y la fija mirada de mi padre. No me importaba nada, más que ver a Natsuki y hablar con ella.

Esa mañana de lunes, todo sería diferente. Yo dejaría de ser la ingenua Shizuru Fujino. Dejaría de buscar hacer lo que otros esperaban de mí sólo por complacerles. Esa mañana de lunes, sería simplemente yo, la chica que se puede equivocar. No importaba si todos decidían estar todavía en contra mía porqué ahora sabía quién estaba de verdad de mi lado. Ahora tenía a Mai, pero sobretodo tenía a Natsuki.

Todo iba absolutamente normal, estaba tomando el transporte de siempre, recorrí las mismas calles de siempre, observe los mismos edificios de siempre. Nada había cambiado. Todo seguía girando a su ritmo.

A unos cuantos metros para entrar a la escuela supe que a pesar de que todo seguía pareciendo lo mismo, había algo en el ambiente que sutilmente era diferente. Veía como puñados de estudiantes cruzaban la puerta de la escuela. Mismos estudiantes que semanas antes se burlaron de Mai y me señalaron como la culpable. Era extraño verlo desde ese punto. Ser amada y luego odiada. No es que me importe ahora. Me había convertido en la Juana de Arco de Fuuka.

Estaba cruzando la calle para entrar a la escuela cuando empiezo a notar que me estoy volviendo el centró de atención mientras más me adentro al instituto. Muchas miradas se dirigen a mí sin ningún disimulo. Fue un fastidio y no recordaba que antes se sintiera así. En ese momento desee ver que Natsuki me estuviera esperando como antes lo hizo, para ir juntas al salón, pero ella no estaba. Seguramente ya venía tarde... como siempre. De cualquier forma pensé que seguramente de ésto también me fuera salvado. Sí, ella me salvaría de algo como ésto. Les lanzaría una mitada filosa a todas esas personas que me miran sin disimulo.

Estaba apunto de llegar a mi salon cuando finalmente mi recorrido fue interrumpido a mitad del pasillo cuando un trío de estudiantes me tapó el camino. Fue tan rápido que de la sorpresa di un paso hacia atrás a la defensiva. A ninguna de ellas la conocía y no sabía que es lo que querían, pero ahora de algo estaba segura, yo ya no era la misma Shizuru idiota de antes, no, ahora no tenía que aparentar ser buena persona ante nadie, así que si querían problemas, problemas iban a tener. Una de ellas dio unos pasos mas cerca de mí y cuando pensé que me haría algo, la vi hacer una reverencia que inmediatamente fue copiada por las otras dos que se habían quedado unos pasos más atrás.

-"lo sentimos señorita Shizuru"

Dijo la que supongo que era la líder.

-"¡Ara...!"

-"sentimos no haberle ayudado "

No tinea idea de que hablaban y con cara de confusión la tercera siguió.

-"no sabíamos lo que esa delincuente le estaba haciendo, pero afortunadamente Yamada-Sensei ha tomado cartas en el asunto"

-"¿Qué quieren decir?"

-"Que gracias a usted han expulsado a Natsuki Kuga"

-"El terror de Fuuka se ha ido... para siempre"

Uno tarda un par de segundos en darse cuenta del porqué todos parecen agradecidos y felices, hasta que una cuarta persona se acercó...

-"Bienvenida a Fuuka... Fujino"

Era Shiho.

 **...**

 **Yamaha - Delta Spirit.**

 **...**

 _Vaya, ha pasado muuuucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos leímos. Mi pretexto es que... no la verdad no tengo pretexto, podria decir que es culpa de mi falta de tiempo, pero para que mentir y mejor les cuento que era culpa de mi tremenda flojera. Ahora si quieren agradecer que haya regresado, pueden agradecer en la cajita de comentarios a la tremenda gripe que me dio y no me dejó salir de la cama. Puden desearme muchos días de éstos para que haber si de una vez se me ocurre acabar con las malditas historias... claro, si es que creen que todavia vale la pena._

 _Dejando eso de lado, ¿por qué ya no se publican tantas historias como antes? ¿Alguien sabe el chisme? ¿Acaso todos ya maduraron y yo sigo atrapada en mi infantilismo? ¿Será mi imaginación? En fin... queridos terrícolas cuidense que el mundo está muy loco._

 _ **...**_

 **RESPUESTA.**

*Setsuna M. ¡Hey! No sabes la tremenda alegria que me da leer cada uno de tus comentarios, realmente son refrescantes y le alegran a mi corazón. Supongo que ahora solo me queda decirte... **"Feliz no cumpleaños"** realmente espero que todos tus no cumpleaños sean especiales como tu cumpleaños. Muchas gracias por seguir mis historias y tomarte el tiempo para comentar. En verdad, tú le das vida a está historia.

*Cssm. Perdón por tardar siglos, espero que te guste este capítulo.

*licborrego. ¡Hey! Eres tan perpicaz. Tal vez sí es lo que piensas o tal vez no. A lo mejor y sí. Me han entrado algunas cuantas ideas. Saludos.

*Shizsuki Kuga Fujino. Vaya, ya casi cinco meses tarde en publicar, espero que me perdones. Por lo menos tengo la esperanza que aún te guste está historia y si no, pues ya que queda. Saludos.

*Nicocchi 17. Hola, pues ya casi llegamos a esa parte, creo que será el siguiente. También a esta historia ya le faltan como cinco capítulos... según mis cálculos. Adiós y cuídate.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

.


End file.
